Amor Irracional
by Angel Dark1313
Summary: Isabella es una joven profesora graduada con honores de la universidad; a pesar de su corta edad, es una de las mejores educadoras del Instituto Chalette Collage. Ella no creía en el amor, y mucho menos en el que era a primera vista... ¡Que equivocada estaba! Nunca en su vida, imagino de la mano de quien conocería su gran amor.
1. Prologo

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Prologo**

Hay gente que dice que hay amores necios, los que hay amores puros, también los amores mentirosos, posesivos, caprichosos y celosos, los amores de temporada o de verano como algunos suelen llamarles; en fin la gente suele suponer y titular de muchas formas cuando del amor se trata…

En lo que a mí respecta, en la lotería del amor, como yo suelo llamarle, me toco uno por el cual yo era capaz de todo, de amar sin importarme el mundo, luchar contra todos y todo por estar junto a ese amor, no me importaba nada solo lo quería a él, solo anhelaba esa mirada sincera y profunda como el esplendor de la noche negra, su sonrisa que aunque fuese pequeña arrasaba con mi más alto temperamento, solo eso, solo eso me hacía falta y nada más.

Mi amor era uno por el cual no muchas personas llegan a conocer, el amor que yo profesaba por él era puro, sincero, amigable y hasta algunas veces llegaba a ser un poco testarudo, pero después de todo… era solo eso, un amor.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y esta es mi historia, de cómo llegue a enamorarme de una persona de menor edad que yo, de una forma, locamente irracional.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, espero que dejeis vuestros comentarios. **


	2. Tu mirada en mi

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Tu Mirada en Mí**

**Bella Pov**

_Han sentido alguna vez una mirada amenazante... pues yo si muchas veces y en distintas proporciones pero sea como sea que estén son muy escalofriantes como si quisieran saber todo de ti para sacar de tu boca tu mayor culpa ese tipo de miradas dan escalofríos..._

Descansa bien Bella, nos vemos mañana, adiós…- me saludo, con una gran efusión mi compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga Rosalie; nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, solo compartíamos algunas clases, ya que ella estudiaba maestría en ingles extranjero y yo profesorado en literatura; solo nos bastaba pocos minutos para ponernos al día de todos los chismeríos que daban vueltas en la universidad.

Desde esos momentos nunca más nos habíamos separado, hasta habíamos elegido enseñar en el mismo instituto secundario, nos habíamos graduado con honores en la universidad ambas y eso fue de gran ayuda.

Yo luego de mis estudios en el instituto no había perdido tiempo en anotarme en la universidad, termine mi carrera a la muy temprana edad de veintiún años ya que mi carrera solo duraba tres años. Enseguida habíamos conseguidos los puestos como profesoras titular de literatura y Rose de inglés extranjero, gracias a nuestros honores y recomendaciones del decano y profesores de la universidad; en verdad éramos inseparables.

Rosalie era mi más íntima y confidente amiga, yo le confiaba todo, no teníamos secretos porque con tan solo mirarme me sacaba cualquier cosa que estuviera guardando, con ella simplemente no podía tener secretos.

Y acá estaba yo, tratando de llegar a mi departamento después de un agotador día de trabajo en el Instituto Chalette Collage, después de todo ser profesora del último año del instituto y llevar a cabo una clase con adolescentes de secundaria no era trabajo fácil. Aunque yo no era muy grande de edad con mis veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, y que para mis padres yo aún seguía siendo una niña, delante de los chicos tenía un carácter y un temperamento de temer, ¡Ja! ¡Si supieran!

Hoy había sido el primer día de clases, así que solo me había presentado con los alumnos, y ya que faltaban algunos chicos que por ser el primer día, unos pocos se daban el lujo de faltar; ya después yo me presentaría con ellos de una forma individual y así poder conocerlos más a fondo a cada uno. Solo rogaba a Dios que este año no llegara a toparme con algún alumno fuera del parámetro que supuestamente tendría que ser para mí, un humano normal y no llegar a volverme loca.

Había llegado a mi departamento después de haber pasado por uno de esos locales de comidas rápidas, y luego de dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento de mi edificio me dirigía al ascensor, hoy no estaba de ánimo para cruzarme con nadie; para mí mala suerte cuando llegaba a la puerta del ascensor también lo estaba esperando mi vecino, el señor Almir, era un anciano de unos ochenta años más o menos, era muy serio y yo parecía no agradarle, cada vez que nos cruzábamos me miraba de una forma extraña, yo no le temía ni nada por el estilo solo que cuando me miraba de esa forma me hacía recordar mucho a mi abuelo, en vez de temerle me parecía algo tierno queriendo parecer una persona fuerte pero yo sabía muy bien su situación él vivía solo, y seguramente por la edad que tenía necesitaría a alguien que lo cuidara –un día de estos le voy a llevar un pedazo de tarta de frambuesas- me dije para mis adentros; tenía que empezar a llevarme bien con él, ya iba a ser tres años que vivía acá y aun no hablaba con el pobre anciano, quería por lo menos llegar a tener una relación de buenos vecinos por si algún día necesitaba de mi ayuda, con su edad avanzada uno nunca sabe si podía necesitar ayuda de alguien.

Cuando llego el ascensor nos metimos dentro, tome valor y decidí saludarlo con mi sonrisa y vos más agradable.

-¿Cómo le va esta tarde?- le dije aun con un deje de timidez en mi voz, el pareció notarlo y para mi gran sorpresa me saludo –Muy bien niña gracias… ¿cómo ha estado su amiga?- ¿mi amiga?

A si claro Rosalie, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar ese día, el señor Almir me había visto este fin de semana entrando a mi departamento a horas muy tarde con Camile acuestas, ella estaba un tanto ebria, yo y mi conciencia martillándome la cabeza, no podía dejar que manejara sola por la cuidad en ese estado así que la había traído a mi casa, cuando vi al Señor Almir abrir la puerta del ascensor solo pude darle una mirada de disculpas por el estado de mi amiga…

-Rosalie está muy bien gracias, y disculpe por lo de ese día, era nuestro último fin de semana de las vacaciones y bueno… tomo unas copitas de más, pero fue solo ese día- no pudiendo decir más nada por mi vergüenza, di gracias que en ese momento llegamos a nuestro piso.

El señor Almir me dejo pasar primero muy caballerosamente y ambos salimos – ¡adiós, Señor Almir! nos vemos- le dije de una forma agradable, lo había llamado por su nombre para que supiera que aunque no nos hablábamos si lo conocía.

– Adiós niña Isabella - bueno… después de todo él también me conocía. Tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a tener una amistad en algún futuro cercano con el anciano.

Llegue a mi puerta y me di media vuelta para ver al señor Almir, que me miraba con una sonrisa muy amable y genuina, con ese simple gesto entro en su departamento.

Ya dentro de mi hogar solo quería tomar una ducha caliente para poder relajarme. Deje mis cosas en el sofá de la sala, me quite los zapatos y me dispuse a llevar la comida a la cocina, después de eso solo me fui a mi habitación, saque del guardarropas mi pijama, un pantalón y una blusa ajustada de tiritas; me fui al baño abrí la llave del agua caliente; luego de que se llenara la bañera me despoje de mi ropa y me sumergí en el agua, de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir la exquisitez del agua caliente, podía sentir como se relajaban mis músculos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estuve media hora en el agua, luego solo tome una toalla me envolví en ella y salí a mi habitación me seque y vestí con el pijama. Se podía decir que era muy vaga para cocinar así que casi siempre compraba comida. La calenté espere unos minutos y me fui a mi sofá a comer; comí todo, parecía que no había comido en días, deje todo como estaba, ya mañana más descansada lavaría los platos. Me fui a mi baño y me cepille los dientes para luego meterme en mi cómoda y reconfortante cama, ya acostada solo pude pensar en que me depararía el mañana, solo quería que mañana sea un día normal. Conocería a mis alumnos nuevos, pedí a Dios que sean niños bien, solo eso; y con ese pensamiento me deje abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo, cayendo así en la inconsciencia.

Sentía como sonaba la alarma de mi despertador, no quería despertar había tenido una noche muy buena, solo pude alargar el brazo y apagar el maldito aparato. Luego de unos minutos me estire en la cama y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara cuando recordé el sueño que había tenido en la noche; era un sueño raro, había soñado con un par de ojos que me miraban de una forma posesiva, eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto eran tan verdes y cristalinos como las esmeraldas, y tan profundos que se podía ver hasta el alma del dueño de esos ojos; aunque era extraño, yo en el sueño me encontraba sentada en uno de los escritorios del Instituto. Solo podía ver ese par de ojos que me tenía hipnotizada, todo lo demás estaba oscuro.

Me reí por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, aun así no le di importancia.

Fui hasta mi guardarropa y saque una falda negra ajustada tubo que no pasaba mis rodillas y me llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura, una camisa roja con unos volados en la parte delantera y obviamente un par de zapatos de tacón negros clásicos, siempre me salvaban en distintas ocasiones. Deje todo tendido en mi cama y me fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Me duche lo más rápido posible, salí y me cepille los dientes, me salí del baño secándome en el camino, me vestí y luego me fui a la cocina para prepararme un café bien negro necesitaba prepararme para el día de hoy, volví a mi habitación y me senté frente al espejo.

Me dispuse a maquillarme y peinarme, solo puse mascara en mis pestañas y un poco de brillo labial para resaltar mis labios, tenía mi pelo ondulado de un bonito color castaño asique solo le puse un poco de crema para peinar y ya.

Se me hacía tarde, salí de mi habitación agarre mis cosas, las llaves del auto y di una última mirada al departamento a ver si me olvidaba algo y no, no me olvidaba nada así que me fui.

Me subí al auto y me dispuse a manejar hasta el instituto, prendí la radio y justo estaban pasando mi canción favorita, Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Biszkit, iba tarareando la canción; cuando me acorde de mi sueño, la canción tenía muchas cosas en común con mi sueño así que solo me quede pensando porque había soñado eso tan loco. Cambie de estación de radio y justo alcance a escuchar el estribillo de Man I feel like a woman de Shania Twain.

–Si cariño yo también necesito ser libre - Solo necesite eso para llegar al instituto alegre cantando por encima de mi tono natural.

Aparque mi auto en mi lugar de siempre en el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando estaba agarrando mis cosas, sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana, me gire para ver que era, y si, era Rosalie que tenía una sonrisa muy amplia que adornaba su preciosa cara, esa mujer era realmente hermosa.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte - ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara y porque estas golpeando mi ventana con tanta efusividad? - estaba que no se podía quedar quieta en su lugar daba saltitos a mi alrededor como una niña pequeña, aunque ya éramos mayores de edad había algunas veces que parecíamos un par de niñas de secundaria.

-¿A que no sabes quién me llamo anoche a mi casa? - me dijo un tanto nerviosa - te voy a dar una pista, ¡Es el chico más guapo de la tierra!- mierda… no quería estar toda la mañana adivinando así que le dije el primer nombre que me acorde del chico que andaba con ella. Rosalie era una mujer sumamente guapa, pero también un poco… sociable por así decirlo – eh… ¿Nick?- dije y me puso cara de pocos amigos, así que empecé a tirar nombres ya que sabía que a ella eso le iba a enojar- ¿Paul? ¿Michael? ¿Carl? ¿Patrick? Ok ok… es una broma no te enojes ni me mires con esas cara, pero de verdad que no se Rose, solo dime - se recompuso de su enojito y me grito – ¡Emmett! puedes creerlo, me dijo que se mudaría a mi ciudad y me pregunto si yo conocía algún lugar donde poder quedarse así que le dije que en mi edificio había un departamento que alquilaban le pace el número del dependiente y luego hablamos de algunas cosas y nos despedimos y me dijo que me llamaría para avisarme cuando se mudaría- Dios a esta chica le iba a agarrar un paro respiratorio

-Respira Rosalie, has esto inhala, exhala uno dos, uno dos – era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

-no seas tonta Bella, solo estoy un tanto eufórica por la noticia, ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te conté que en el instituto al que yo iba tenia a mi mejor amigo del cual estaba tontamente enamorada?- Sí, si recordaba lo que me había contado que estaba muy enamorada de ese muchacho que después de que ella se había mudado para empezar la universidad se habían dejado de ver

-Si lo recuerdo… ¿así que el mismo Emmett en persona, va a venir a vivir a tu edificio?- le dije compartiendo su entusiasmo

-¡Siii! ¡Ahhh!… estoy tan feliz, no solo de verlo sino porque sé que esta vez no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida y voy a luchar para tenerlo conmigo; siempre tuvimos química solo que ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el gran paso así que solo lo dejábamos pasar y ya… pero ya no, yo ya no soy esa niña tímida, ahora soy toda una mujer…- me iba diciendo Rose mientras íbamos caminando al edificio.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo y me sigues contando, ¿te parece? - le dije mientras entrabamos en el edificio y nos despedíamos

- Ok… Te veo más tarde que ya estoy llegando tarde a mi primera clase - me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla y deseándome suerte como siempre lo hacia

- ¡Ok! Te quiero Rose, nos vemos… adiós - me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi primera clase.

Entre al curso y como lo suponía ya estaban todos mis alumnos, deje mis cosas en mi escritorio y me pare junto a él. Había mucha más gente que el día anterior así que decidí hacer la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza…

-Buenos días, quien no estuvo en mi clase ayer, que por favor levante la mano - cinco chicos levantaron la mano

-Bien podrían decirme sus nombres completos y edad por favor - dije sin más rodeo, algunos rodaron los ojos, otro simplemente miraba para abajo y… uno, solo uno me miraba fijamente a los ojos de una manera… nada apropiada… para mi gusto.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando hasta que llegó, el momento de ese joven que me miraba sin preocupaciones, pero intensamente. Se levantó a un lado de su banco, ahora parecía que estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude divisar que sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, que lo hacía ver… ¿tierno?

-joven dígame su nombre completo y edad…- le dije ya un poco sonrojada y molesta por la forma en que me miraba, y por las cosas que me hacía pensar

- Cu-Cullen… Edward Cullen - increíblemente hermoso era ese joven… ¡Por dios que estaba pensando es mi alumno! Lo mire para que siguiera hablando y continuo.

- y tengo diecisiete años - aún seguía siendo menor de edad… Me quise patear mentalmente por estar pensando esas cosas, menor de edad ¡Si, menor de edad y a mí eso no tenía por qué interesarme!-Le hice una seña para que se sentara y así lo hizo.

Edward era un joven sumamente guapo, era alto de 1.85 más o menos, y con un físico no muy exagerado, pero lo que tenía lo llevaba bien puesto, su piel era de un color muy claro como la crema que contrastaba muy bien con ese raro cabello cobrizo, tenía unos labio no muy grandes y finos pero que se me antojaban tentadores y que daban ganas de acariciarlos…

Y sus ojos… no, no podía ser cierto esos ojos no podían ser los mismos que yo… no solo estaba alucinando; sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo, dios eran imnoptizantes; eran muy parecidos a los de mi sueño, pero no solo estaba alucinando. Yo y mi estúpida mente que me jugaba esas malas pasadas.

Tenía que calmarme y dejar de darle vueltas a este asunto o no iba a poder dar mi clase tranquila.

El día planeado de pura tranquilidad y normal no se iba a poder concretar, aunque rogué a dios que mis alumnos fueran normales, que en cierto punto lo eran, siempre algo tenía que estropearlo y para mi desgracia y paz mental, había algo que no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, mi alumno tenía algo que no me dejaba en paz. Pero debía de dejar ese asunto y concentrarme en lo más importante.

Algo me trajo de mi divagación cuando sentí un toque en la mano, mire hacia arriba para ver quién era y…

-Profesora después de clase podría hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia- me dijo Edward sin aun separar su mano de la mía, lo que hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrió, pero uno del modo más agradable

– S-si Edward no hay problema - y con eso retiro su mano y sentí como si en ese mismo instante empezase a extrañase su contacto suave pero a la ves varonil. Por dios que me pasaba.

Este chico no sé qué tramaba, pero no me podía hacer esto, no le bastaba con haberme dejado inquieta ante su mirada… que quería ahora.

Solo me tocaba aguardar hasta el final de la clase para saber qué era eso que tenía que hablar conmigo y deseaba que no fuera nada que perturbara mi paz mental…

* * *

**¿que os a parecido? a mi me a encantado :) espero que a vosotros tambien, dejad vuestros comentarios :) **


	3. ¿Amor a primera vista?

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capitulo ****2**

**¿Amor a primera vista?**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba inquieta, sentía como ese par de orbes, miraban en mi dirección. Tenía una sensación rara con respecto a él.

No podía negar que Edward era un muchacho sumamente guapo, hermoso diría yo, pero… ¿Por qué esa insistencia en mirarme? ¿A caso yo…? No, claro que no, recién me conocía, el de seguro ha de tener un sequito de jovencitas hormonales detrás de él… Ósea, yo claro que tenía lo mío, era una mujer común pero muy bien proporcionada gracias a la genética de mis padres.

Según Rose, era una hermosa mujer; tenía una estatura media, poseía una delantera que no me podía quejar, unas piernas largas y firmes, poseía una cabellera de un color castaño que me llegaba hasta mi cintura, mi piel era de un tono claro, que contrasta con mis ojos color chocolate demasiado comunes y sin gracia para mí, pero mis padres siempre me admiraron mis ojos, decían que eran de un matiz no muy común y que eso los hacia especiales, según ellos claro.

En fin, era una mujer joven tenía veinticuatro años, no tenía nada que envidiarles a las jovencitas de este instituto.

La discusión entre dos de mis alumnos fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tayler, sabes muy bien que este año seré yo, el rey del baile de primavera - le decía uno a otro - ¡Este año hare la mejor de todas las campañas! - mientras decía esto reía de una forma socarrona, malditos chiquillos adinerados, que no miraban más allá de sus narices.

- Mike no lo sé, no es por nada… pero…- Tayler se había quedado pensando algo, pero una jovencita fue la que respondió

- Mike, pero lo que pasa es que este año si tienes competencia - decía esto mientras miraba con una sonrisa pintada en la cara en dirección a Edward - este año hay chicos muy guapo que tranquilamente podrían ocupar ese lugar - la muchachita estaba coqueteando de una manera descarada a Edward, que para mi sorpresa el solo bufaba y miraba en mi dirección… ¡Oh Dios!

-Tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿no es así? - pregunto la muchacha dirigiéndose a Edward, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de manera sensual. Lo único que lograba era verse muy chistosa

- Si. - dijo el de manera tajante

- Bueno… soy Tanya - le dijo - me preguntaba si por casualidad, necesitabas a alguien que te muestre las instalaciones, y bueno quería saber si te gustaría que yo te acompañe… ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto, de manera que su vos denotaba cierta sensualidad o eso creía

- Te agradezco mucho pero no estoy interesado, quizás en otro momento - ¡auch! Eso fue un corte de rostro o me pareció a mí…

- Bueno si, quizás sea en otro momento… si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo señalando su banco, y con eso se retiró y volvió a su asiento.

La hora pasaba lenta y tediosa, nunca antes en mis años de profesorado, aunque estos hubiesen sido unos pocos, nunca antes me había sentido de la manera en que me estaba sintiendo. Quería que terminara la hora no por saber lo que Edward tenia para decirme, sino porque simplemente no lo quería escuchar, no quería escuchar que era eso que lo hacía mirarme de la forma en que me miraba, desde el momento que había entrado en mi clase no había dejado de mirar en mi dirección.

No podía sentirme insegura ante un joven, nunca me había sentido insegura ante un hombre maduro y esta no iba a ser la excepción y menos con un muchachito, que para colmo era alumno mío; no, simplemente no podía dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran su curso natural.

Tenía que hacer algo, la clase se me estaba yendo de las manos, no estaba prestando atención a lo que me preguntaban. Esto que me pasaba no era propio de mí. No, yo era una de las mejores profesoras del instituto, si no la mejor, aparte de Rosalie, asique esto era fácil de controlar. Si esto era fácil.

-¡Silencio por favor!- dije levantando un poco la vos - quiero que me entreguen las hojas que les di, se acabó el tiempo, recuerden que solo era para ver a qué nivel están, este trabajo no va con calificación… vamos apuren que no tengo todo el día - necesitaba aparentar que no me pasaba nada, necesitaba que piensen que seguía siendo la misma profesora de siempre esa por la que tantos alumnos temían y que tenía un carácter de mal llevar. Algunos bufaban porque no habían podido terminar la tarea que les había designado, a otros simplemente les daba lo mismo.

Quizás que me estaba alucinando todo, quizás el solo quería hablarme sobre algún tema de mi materia, quizás el necesitaba que le explique algo que no entendía del programa de estudio, si seguro que era eso, y yo le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto y no tenía por qué estar en el estado en el que estaba, no era la gran cosa que él quisiera hablar un momento conmigo después de clase, los alumnos del instituto a menudo hablaban conmigo después de clases, lo hacía siempre. Era muy común ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en el tema? ¿Por qué, no simplemente me relajaba y ya? Porque yo sabía e intuía que lo que tenía para decirme, no era para nada bueno, para nada sensato y para nada ético… en realidad mis pensamientos hacia mi alumno no eran para nada ético, pero tenía la suerte que solo eran pensamientos y que nada ni nadie los escucharía jamás.

_POR FAVOR DIOS MIO, QUE NO SEA NADA DE LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO…_

En el momento que estaba terminando mi oración, mi ruego a Dios, sonó la maldita campana y maldije a todos mis alumnos por salir de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándome sola con Edward y… Tanya. Dios ¿esta chica no acepta negativas? No claro que no… en el instituto muchas veces escuche como se referían a esta muchacha, y para su mala suerte no usaban términos para nada caballerosos, la chica tenía la peor de las reputaciones. Un día cuando salía de la oficina de profesores, escuche a un grupo de jóvenes que pasaba junto a mí que decían que tres de ellos se habían acostado con la joven en distintas ocasiones... obviamente mande a los tres chicos a las oficinas de rector por andar hablando cosas indecorosas de una compañera suya, cuando esas cosas solo les compete a ellos… no le estaba salvando el pellejo ni nada por el estilo, solo que odio cuando los hombres se refieren a las mujeres de ese modo tan despectivo y asqueroso… aunque la chica no se hiciera ganar ese respeto; yo lo hubiese hecho por cualquier alumna del instituto.

Edward estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras la chiquilla se le acercaba de manera sugerente.

-Oye me preguntaba si quieres ir a la cafetería,! a nuestro grupo le gustara mucho conocerte aparte de mí! ¿Quieres o no? - Edward parecía debatirse en mandarla a volar sutilmente o gritarle en la cara para que entendiera de una vez, que ella no le agradaba, eso me causo gracia y no pude evitar que se formara una tonta sonrisa en mi cara ante tal situación.

Edward parecía realmente incómodo y yo no aguantaba más como la adolescente se sugería de tal forma… que no tenía dignidad. Decidí intervenir…

- Niños toco el timbre, ¡que no escuchan!- dije en un tono de vos un tanto frio

- si profesora solo…- no la deje terminar

- solo nada retírense, pero antes… usted joven Cullen, ¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme? - vi cómo me agradecía con una diminuta sonrisa que lo había sacado de esa situación. Se fue acercando de manera lenta y tortuosa, hasta que por fin lo tuve frente a mí, cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar sentí que alguien aun, nos estaba mirando…

- Señorita le falta algo - le dije de manera seca a Tanya

- umhh… yo…- otra vez no la deje terminar

- si no le falta nada, retírese, esta es una conversación privada, así que si por favor no le molesta…- le hice un gesto con la mano para que se retirara

- ¡ah! Y antes de salir cierre la puerta por favor… gracias - dije de manera triunfante cuando la vi salir horrorizada por mi hazaña de hacerla quedar mal. No lo hacía de mala no, claro que no, solo que me divertía la situación.

En el momento que gire mi cara para ver al joven dueño de esos impresionante y hermosos ojos, me odie por haberme quedado a solas con él. Esta situación no era para nada graciosa todo lo contrario. De pronto sentí que mis piernas temblaban de una manera incontrolable que el pareció notarlo…

- Profesora ¿se siente bien? - pregunto inocente

- S-si yo no… Dios… ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarme? - no podía formar oración coherente

- Bueno yo…- ¿estaba nervioso? - me preguntaba si usted… quiero decir, bueno si usted tiene alumnos bajo tutoría - Oh no… De pronto sentí como algo se formaba en mi pecho y mi respiración parecía agitarse cada vez más

- No, no tengo a nadie bajo mi tutoría.- le dije y se me hizo verle como fruncía levemente el ceño, eso pareció inquietarlo, no quería que se sintiera así, asique decidí ver si lo que quería era lo que yo estaba pensando

- No tengo a nadie, porque simplemente nunca nadie me lo pidió, si tú quieres una tutora yo…- no dejo que terminara porque antes hablo

- ¡SI, SI QUIERO!… - se encogió de hombros y un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -perdón… si me gustaría que usted sea mi tutora… claro si usted así lo desea - no me pude negar, no con el mirándome de esa forma y sabiendo que después me arrepentiría

- Claro que si quiero… Edward usted sería el único bajo mi tutoría así que… no se… le parece que mañana me tenga preparado algunos de los temas en lo que usted este teniendo problemas, solo para que vayamos avanzando - dije. Y enseguida me puse un tanto colorada - solo quiero que sepa que yo… nada solo olvídelo, ¿lo veo mañana? - Dios… me iba a arrepentir de cada una de las palabras que le dije.

Lo iba a ver casi todos los días después de clase, y yo no dejaba de tener pensamientos pocos morales hacia mi alumno.

- Si profesora, mañana le voy a tener todo preparado, nos vemos mañana, Adiós - se giró y camino hacia la puerta - Profesora Isabella… le puedo hacer una pregunta - Es solo una pregunta, seguro es algo de los programas nada más… tranquila Swan.

- Claro.- tranquila…

- Usted… cree… en el Amor a primera vista - ipso facto, ¿Qué mierda? me quede congelada en mi lugar sin siquiera pestañar-

- no se… creo… que ¿Si? Nunca me paso - dije un tanto ruborizada - ¿Porque lo preguntas? - ¿Por qué demonios seguía hablando?

- Por nada…solo necesitaba saberlo - dijo y yo no podía ruborizarme a más no poder, parecía una chiquilla de su edad como estaba comportándome. Definitivamente esto no era propio de mi - Yo… yo sí creo en el Amor a primera vista - me dijo. Me estaba empezando inquietar esta conversación con mi alumno, porque eso era, mi alumno.

- Me alegra saberlo - dije, arrepintiéndome en el mismo instante en que salieron esas palabras de mi boca - Quiero decir… olvídalo… emhh… nos vemos mañana, ya vete de una vez que vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase - si lo sé, lo estaba echando, pero necesitaba urgentemente escapar de esta situación. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios y casi desfallezco en ese instante

- ¡Profesora estamos en el receso!- dijo en un tono burlón

- OK… entonces ve a disfrutar con tus compañeros de lo que queda del receso - dije levantando levemente mi vos

- Sabe… creo que nosotros nos vamos a llevar bien - ¡Oh mierda¡, porque no se iba de una vez…

- ¡Ah sí! Y yo creo que nos vamos a llevar bien si usted se comporta como debe y no me hace renegar - lo sé, ya me estaba pareciendo a mi madre cuando me daba esos sermones

- Yo jamás la haría renegar…- ¡oh vamos! si a leguas se le notaba que era tan travieso como un niño de cinco años

- Eso espero. No quiero arrepentirme de cubrir sus turarías, así que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer - sentencie mirando hacia mi escritorio buscando no sé qué-

- Muy bien… le prometo que no se arrepentirá - tenía que salir de esta situación

- Bien… ahora váyase de una vez, lo veo mañana - me dio una sonrisa preciosa, se acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro y hablo

- Esta bien ya me voy… la veo mañana… descansa - con esto se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola, abrumada y aturdida por lo que me había dicho, ¿me había tuteado? Acaso me había dicho ¡DESCANSA! Mierda.

No había dejado de pensar, en lo que quedaba del día en el Instituto, en la inesperada y acalorada plática que había tenido con Edward.

Necesitaba despejarme, necesitaba pensar en frio y tranquila las últimas decisiones que había tomado: había aceptado ser la tutora de un jovencito que al parecer yo le caía bien, demasiado bien como para tenerme la suficiente confianza de confesarme que creía en el amor a primera vista; había bajado la barrera con él, con él no podía ser esa persona fría y calculadora no, no podía ser esa profesora por la que todos mis alumnos y colegas temían, simplemente y no sé porque él hacía que mis sentidos se debilitaran cuando tan solo una mirada suya venia dirigida a mí. No sé porque mierda, pero simplemente él me podía.

Esto no podía estar pasándome cuando yo recién lo conocía, ¡Por Dios él era mi alumno y yo su profesora por todos los cielos! no podía permitirme sentir algo así por él, no así, no en estas circunstancias, no en estas condiciones, no cuando yo sabía muy bien que él era un simple muchacho que a su edad siempre se encaprichan o simplemente tienen un fetiche o una fantasía.

Yo era su profesora, y cualquier joven en esta etapa de su vida, daría hasta sus mismísimos padres por tener una aventura con su educadora; y lo más doloroso, pero no por eso menos real, era que para ellos siempre sería un juego peligroso, si solo eso, un juego.

Edward no podía ser la excepción, el solo quería ayuda con sus tareas y nada más, yo estaba para eso y lo debía hacer; tendríamos una relación de profesor alumno y nada más, no iba a involucrar ninguno de mis sentimientos. Dios capas que el solo quería que lo ayudara en las materias y ya, y yo sola me estaba haciendo un enredo en la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, solo sería eso, una relación de profesora-alumno.

Un timbrado agudo e insistente fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos de loca, era mi celular, y cuando me fije en el visor de la pantalla era esa persona que menos quería escuchar en este momento…

- Hola Rose, ¿Cómo va todo? - quise parecer lo menos irritada posible, pero Rose parecía tener un sexto sentido para las cosas y como siempre noto mi estado de ánimo

- Bien hermosa… Bella, ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto un tanto insegura-

- No, ¿porque? - le dije queriendo alivianar el asunto-

- Te siento la vos ¿triste?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí no - me dijo y yo no pude más que suspirar, profundo y largo…

- Sí,Si me pasa algo pero… aquí no te puedo contar… pero, ¿porque me llamas por celular? Porque no vienes directamente a mi clase, Rosalie estamos en el mismo edificio, no es mucha la distancia…- ya me parecía rara su llamada, porque Rose siempre venía a mi clase cuando empezaba el receso

- Lo siento, es que tuve que salir antes, me había olvidado de contarte pero tenía que hacer un termite, por el tema de la herencia de mis padres, ya sabes…- si ya me había acordado, Rose había recibido la herencia de sus padres hace muy poco y necesitaba encontrar un contador urgente para que administrara sus bienes, ya que si fuera por ella desecharía su fortuna en un solo día, en zapatos, bolsos y ropa

- Si lo sé - dije sin mucho entusiasmo

- Bueno hagamos una cosa… hoy ven a cenar a mi departamento, preparare tu plato favorito y así de paso me cuentas que es eso que te pone tan triste…- ya no podía ocultar mi malestar, pero no era tristeza lo que tenía no. Más bien estaba enojada conmigo misma.

- Bueno, está bien, pero yo llevo el postre -

-¡Siiiii!- empezó a dar grititos de alegría como una niña

-ROSALIE, no grites eres una mujer adulta, compórtate como tal - le dije en un tono burlón

-¡OK! Nos vemos esta noche, te quiero, ¡ADIOS!- dijo esto último gritando

Necesitaba compartir lo que me pasaba con alguien y Rosalie era la indicada para escucharme y seguramente aconsejarme, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma.

Me estaba yendo a mi queridísimo auto después de haber tenido una jornada de arduo trabajo en el instituto. Quería tomar una ducha y descansar, poder dormir unas horas y sacarme de la cabeza todo este tema de… Bueno ya no lo iba a nombrar, a menos que la ocasión lo requiera, solo lo iba a ser en vos alta y delante de gente, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Carajo, pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Llegue a mi departamento con un agotador cansancio, tanto físico como mental, necesitaba una ducha urgente, así que no espere más y me fui directamente a mi cuarto de baño dejando todas mis cosas en el camino. Me desvestí en mi habitación y tome una bata de toalla para cuando saliera del baño, me dirigí hacia el baño, abrí el agua de la bañera y espere a que se llenara, cuando esta se había llenado le agregue una par de sales minerales para hacer más afrodisiaco el baño de inmersión que pensaba hacer, me quite la ropa interior y me metí en el agua, leves gemidos saliendo mi boca cuando a mediada que iba acomodándome en el agua me relajaba más y más.

Esta noche tenía que ir a lo de Rose y necesitaba estar con pilas recargadas para lo que me venía… una avalancha de preguntas provenientes de ella para saber qué era lo que me pasaba.

Luego de una hora, salí a regaña diente del agua, porque ya estaba casi fría. Me puse la bata y me fui a mi habitación, me seque de forma lenta y me puse un camisón de satén color negro, que me llegaba hasta arriba de los muslos; salí hacia la sala y me tope de llenos con los platos de la cena de la noche anterior.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y levante todas las cosas sucias las lleve hacia el lavavajillas y deje que se lavaran. Tome una botellita de vino espumante de mi refrigerador y me fui a sentarme a mi sofá, a corregir los trabajos del curso del último año del instituto. Dios, con la sola mención del último año, su rostro se me aparecía en la mente.

Antes de acomodarme en el sofá prendí mi reproductor de música y me decidí por escuchar un compilado de música lenta donde venían intérpretes como Queen, Prince, Aerosmith y solistas como Joe Coker cantando Up where we belong o simplemente The Righteous Brother cantando la preciosa balada Unchained Melody… Dios ese tema me ponía tan melancólica, y si, bueno no soy de ser muy romántica que digamos, pero ese tema me hace viajar.

Me tendí en el sofá y me dispuse a corregir los trabajos. Corregí y corregí hasta que llego mi pesadilla, en la esquina superior de la hoja que llevaba por nombre Edward Cullen, había un rostro dibujado en escala pequeña. ¡Jesús, que me parta un rayo ahora mismo… era yo! ¿Qué mierda pretendía con esto? Enojada como estaba corregí sin dejarme llevar por las ganas inmensa que tenia de romper todos los putos trabajos.  
Termine peor de lo que estaba, así que acurrucándome como una niña en el sofá, y bebiéndome lo último que tenía en la botella de vino, no tarde ni un minuto en dejarme dominar por un placentero sueño.

Lo último que se me vino a la cabeza fue su perfecto y hermoso rostro… lo sabía, sabía que Edward Cullen iba a ser mi perdición. Adiós al año tranquilo que pensaba seria.

* * *

**¿que tal este Edward eh? un poco picaron jajajaj... bueno espero que os haya gustado porque a mi me a ¡encantado! deja vuestros comentarios, es casi tan bueno como que Edward te pida ser su tutura :P **


	4. Hechizado

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Hechizado**

**Edward Pov.**

_**Desde lejos te veo y pienso, como sería tenerte  
Quien será ese afortunado que de mil besos te llene  
Haciendo que este deseo que estoy sintiendo por ti  
Sea mas profundo aún que perfume de jazmín**_

**No hay noche que no sueñe, con tu mirada perdida**  
**Con quererte, con besarte con concederte la vida**  
**Con caminar de la mano intercambiando sonrisas**  
**Que tranquilizan el alma, cual dulce sinfonía**

**Siempre imagino que me quieres como yo a ti te quiero**  
**Corresponderte mi amor, con esperanzas espero**  
**Y aunque sean cien años los que pase en soledad**  
**Si un segundo junto a ti estoy, entonces feliz me muero**.

Era el primer día de muchos de los que iba a pasar en este maldito lugar. Aun no entendía, y no me entraba en la cabeza, que mi padre me hubiera dejado a cargo de mi hermano mayor, cuando este estaba pensando mudarse en unos días. Mi padre le había pedido a mi hermano explícitamente que alquilara un departamento cerca de instituto. No se como había echo Emmett, pero había conseguido uno muy bueno por medio de una supuesta amiga, si como no, supuesta _"amiga",_ y yo era el rey de España…

Lo único que me hacia querer asistir al maldito Instituto y que además era mi motivación, era el echo de que iba a conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, Isabella Swan. Hoy, hoy seria el día, hoy la conocería.

**Flash back**

El día que mi hermano me había llevado a inscribirme en el instituto, obligado por supuesto, diciéndome que por mas que papá me había dejado bajo su cuidado, entre nosotros dos el trato era que yo podría hacer lo que quisiera mientras no me metiera en problemas, pero que con respecto a mi educación y a mis clases de piano, no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Papá lo había dejado bien claro antes de marcharse y dejarme con Emmett. El instituto y las clases de piano no las podía dejar.

El nos iba a depositar todos los meses en el banco una suma de dinero para nuestros estudios, los víveres, la comida y por supuesto para el alquiler del departamento, y además nos dejaba nuestros autos. Emmett todavía iba a la universidad y lo usaba a diario, yo obviamente no podía molestarlo, ya demasiado con tenerme en su casa, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y dejando mi orgullo de lado, tuve que pedirle a mi padre que me facilitara un medio de transporte, y aunque le pedí específicamente que no sea para nada algo ostentoso ya que yo solamente le pedía un algo sencillo.

Como siempre hizo todo lo contrario, comprándome un Audi R8 descapotable, color negro. Me había negado rotundamente a aceptar el auto, alegando que no lo iba a poder mantener, y por supuesto el tratando siempre de quedar bien y queriendo limpiar su conciencia dijo que con lo que nos iba a pasar todos los meses, nos iba a alcanzar para vivir como reyes y que en eso también incluía los gastos para el mantenimientos de los vehículos. Así que no me había quedado de otra que aceptarlo; era obvio que quería tener todo cubierto para que en el futuro no lo molestáramos.

Cuando habíamos llegado con Emmett al instituto, él había pedido a las autoridades que nos mostraran a los profesores para yo poder elegir un tutor ya que como iba a ser la primera vez que estaba en este instituto, iba a estar un poco atrasado con respecto a los programas que dictaban los maestros. Con eso fueron pasándome uno a uno los porfolios de los profesores con fotos e información básica, no personal sino académica.

La última imagen era la de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era una sumamente hermosa, por lo que había podido leer no hacia mucho que enseñaba. Por su corta edad no me hacia falta ver cuantos años tenia, con tan solo ver su preciosa cara se veía reflejado que estaba en la flor de su juventud. Con eso y todo era una de las profesoras mas joven del instituto, pero eso no le quitaba merito, al parecer era una de las mejores educadoras del colegio, según leía.

La profesora Isabella, era una diosa bajada del Olimpo, si con tan solo mirar sus ojos marrones atreves de un simple papel quedabas atrapado literalmente de esos mares de chocolate. Eran increíblemente hermosos, no podía imaginarme como seria tenerla enfrente. Eran atrayentes, imnotizantes, embriagadores, simplemente te perdías en esos orbes.

En la información que venia adjunta a la foto no especificaba que edad tenia pero no parecía tener mas de veinticinco años, y eso para mi estaba mas que perfecto… Solo tenia claro una sola cosa, y era que tenía que conocer a esta mujer en persona.Y si para eso tenia que aguantarme todo este maldito circo, lo iba a hacer con tal de conocerla.

Ya para esto Emmett había firmado todos los papeles, y habíamos aclarado de que empezaría la próxima semana. Pero para poder verla tenía que esperar un día después de que todo el alumnado empezara, porque ese primer día tenía que ir a recoger el bendito auto de la concesionaria.

Íbamos en el auto con Emmett de regreso a su departamento, yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos y en un silencio profundo, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habíamos salido del instituto y eso para mi hermano parecía ser algo muy raro…

— Eddy… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Estas muy callado? - Dios tenía un puto nombre, porque tenía que ponerme esos diminutivos tan horribles

—Emmett por favor, podrías llamarme por mi nombre y dejar de decirme de esa forma - le dije un poco molesto

— Perdón hermanito, solo quiero saber porque estas tan callado… acaso ¿hay algo del instituto que no te allá gustado? - dijo sin más preámbulo

— No, todo en el instituto esta bien, mas que bien diría yo…- y no pude evitar que se formara una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro

—Que es tan gracioso, ¿Qué es lo que me perdí?, ¿Porque dices que el instituto esta mas que bien? —Me dijo y pude divisar en su cara una mueca de disgusto — Edward por favor, no quiero que en la primera semana me estén llamando porque te han llamado la atención…— no lo deje terminar.

—Tranquilo Emmett, solo lo digo porque no esta nada mal el lugar… - fue su turno de cortarme-

— Solo te ruego que no te mandes ninguna de las tuyas, dentro de tres semanas estas por cumplir tu mayoría de edad, y de verdad te digo, que no quiero tener problemas… ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puedes cumplir eso? - ya estaba fastidiándome con su sermón-

— Te lo prometo Emmy… solo dame una chance y veras que no te voy a defraudar - le dije para acallar su palabrería. Me miro con el seño fruncido, odiaba que le dijera Emmy, pues bien que se la aguante.

—¡OK! Ya no te voy a molestar mas con eso…- y agrego - antes de ir a casa tenemos que pasar por el centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas que necesitamos… ¡No pensaras que nos alimentaremos del aire no! - me dijo y yo no hice mas que bufar. Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar un poco acostado en mi cama, pensando en la dueña de esos perfectos ojos color chocolate, y mi hermano me estaba llevando a un centro comercial… ¡Genial simplemente estupendo!

**Fin del Flash back**

***O* *O* **

**Una semana Después**

No podía dejar de mirarla. Podría estar toda la vida mirando esos ojos, esa boca, esa nariz, era realmente una mujer perfecta. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto, un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta su cintura, me imaginaba como seria sentir su cabello entre mis dedos.

Algo curioso me pasaba, y era que sentía que yo no le era para nada indiferente.

Cuando hoy me había levantado, me había prometido que seria un gran día. Me había despertado con un poco de retraso así que me había dado una ducha rápida para poder bajar a desayunar. Me puse el uniforme del Instituto y trate de peinarme el cabello, aunque sabía muy bien que seria una pérdida de tiempo ya que en cuanto se me secara pasaría a tener vida propia, no le dedique más tiempo que el necesario y baje al encuentro con mi hermano.

En la cocina estaba Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Me preguntaba en que estaba pensando que le hacia tener semejante cara de tonto.

— Buen día - dije con mi vos un poco ronca

— Buenos días hermanito, tu desayuno esta servido, apúrate que llegaras tarde a tu primer día -dijo divertido, no sabia que podía ser eso que lo divertía a esta hora de la mañana

— Genial - no tenia mucho animo para seguirle la conversación, pero tenia curiosidad de que era lo gracioso

— Emmett porque traes esa cara de payaso de circo ¿eh? - dije queriendo parecer divertido aunque por su expresión no funciono mucho.

—Es que…- parecía dudar si contarme o no - Veras… anoche llame a… Rosalie, te acuerdas de ella - tarde un poco en acordarme de esa chica ya que yo era chico cuando ella venia a casa, no me acordaba mucho pues cuando ella venia yo estaba metido en mi habitación jugando en mi consola de juego.

—Ah sí, pero no me acuerdo mucho de su cara - dije diciendo la verdad - ¿Que hay con eso? -

- bueno la encontré por Facebook, por medio de una conocida del instituto al que íbamos, sabia que ellas eran muy cercanas, la cosa es que hablando con Lauren, le pregunte si sabia algo de Rosalie y me dijo que si, que ya se había recibido así que le pedí su numero, y decidí llamarla - cada ves que hablaba y nombraba a esa chica Rosalie se le iluminaba el rostro, el tonto tendría que agradecerle a esa tal Lauren por haberle pasado esa información…

— ¿Y qué paso? - pregunte ya con curiosidad

—Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y me dijo que en el edificio donde ella vive hay un departamento desocupado, me dio el numero del dependiente…- no lo deje terminar

—Emmett no me digas que solo hablaste del departamento, ¿no la invitaste a cenar? O no se, ¿a tomar algo? - no podía ser mas lento porque no tenía tiempo

— No, porque… yo pensé que tal vez cuando nos mudáramos podría invitarla, no quise asustarla, no quería que pensara nada malo - y no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Ok, entonces cuando nos mudemos, lo primero que tienes que hacer es invitarla a salir para agradecerle por el dato del departamento - dije subiéndole un poco el animo y su autoestima, mi hermano a veces solía ser un poco… tímido, a pesar de su físico el siempre fue muy autocritico con el mismo. No tenia mucha vida social Así que encontrar a su amiga no le caería nada mal en este momento

—Sí eso are… ok ahora solo come que ya llegas tarde - me sirvió el desayuno y el se sentó frente a mi.

Desayunamos sin hablar mucho, obviamente no sin dejar de decirme su ya insoportable sermón, de que no le traiga problemas, de que tratara de hacer amigos nuevos, de no pelearme con los profesores, bla bla bla… ya me sabia de memoria todo lo que me decía. Solo me dedique a escucharlo y a asentir cada vez que era necesario.

-Ed, mas tarde llamare al dependiente del departamento, pero por las dudas tendrás que ir preparando tus cosas, no quiero ningún percance o que te olvides algo - asentí sin mucho animo.

A veces podía sentir tanto odio hacia mi padre, por manejarnos la vida de tal forma, que pensaba que mi corazón podía estallar de tanto sentimiento acumulado. Lo último que se le había ocurrido era que nos teníamos que mudar cerca del instituto donde yo iría, para que no pudiera perder ninguna clase. Claro como el no iba a estar cerca, quien mejor que Emmett para ocuparse de mi si llegara a pasarme alguna urgencia.

A veces pensaba que él no, nos quería. Si solo nos mostraba cariño era porque antes estaba mi madre quien se lo pedía y ahora era mi hermano, quien le recordaba que existíamos y que yo existía.

Mi madre había muerto hacia un año, y el muy sin vergüenza ya estaba con otra mujer. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que mi padre tenía otra mujer mucho antes que mi madre muriera, pero nunca pude comprobarlo, pero esa es otra y muy desagradable historia.

Terminamos ambos de desayunar a la misma ves, yo me apure a tomar mis cosas para salir directo al Infierno donde solo tendría un momento de paz cuando la viera, solo en ese momento me sentiría satisfecho. Estaba un poco inseguro de lo que me pasaba pero yo se lo atribuía a eso y aunque no lo crean fue con tan solo mirar su foto. Algunas personas les llaman amor a primera vista, y yo bueno… aun me costaba aceptarlo.

Me despedí de mi queridísimo hermano, no sin antes recibir una advertirme que me portara bien. Yo había pasado por varios Institutos y en todos no había salido de la mejor manera, se podría decir que era un poco… revoltoso, no me gustaba que me dijeran que hacer, faltaba mas decir que tampoco me gustaba formar parte de esos típicos grupos populares, ósea yo tenia todo para ser parte de esas etnias, no era por agrandarme ni mucho menos pero era un chico guapo con un buen porte atlético. Desgraciadamente tenia una buena posición económica y sobre todo y por lo que las chicas y porque no algunos chicos morían era porque tenia un hermoso Audi… si, al final había terminado aceptando ese "_regalo_"… de igual modo yo era mas bien una persona solitaria, sin muchos amigos.

Me gustaba sumergirme en mi mundo y olvidarme de todo; no me malinterpreten solo me gustaba escuchar música con mi Ipod y dormirme lentamente.

Siempre me dije, que el día que encuentre a una chica que realmente valga la pena, le entregaría mi corazón y mi alma, y no solo eso, le daría todos los gustos que ella me pidiera gracias a que poseía varias cuentas bancarias; que según mi padre, por derecho me pertenecían, pero ese también era otro tema.

Deje mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, y sin mas me dispuse a irme al Instituto. Me puse mi Ipod y le subí todo el volumen, necesitaba distraerme y solo lo conseguía de esa forma.

En menos de media hora ya estaba en el odiado lugar; maldije diez mil veces a mi padre por haberme comprado un vehículo tan ostentoso. Al entrar al estacionamiento del Chalette Colage, todo el alumnado que esperaba a que sonara la campana de ingreso, posaban sus miradas en mi, o mejor dicho en mi queridísimo auto. Ni modo, este año iba a ser largo y tortuoso, pero a la ves placentero y excitante.

Antes de salir a enfrentarme con aquello, hice tres respiraciones largas y profundas; tome mis cosas y me dispuse a bajarme del auto.

Podía escuchar como murmuraban a mi espalda cada vez que avanzaba hacia adentro de las instalaciones. Podía ver como algunos jóvenes que estaban a los costados de sus autos me miraban de una forma no muy agradable y otros solo me miraban con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Las muchachas eran un tema aparte, me devoraban con la mirada. Al pasar por un grupo de ellas, una me miro de una forma tan descarada e insinuante que me dio ganas de mostrarle lo que había desayunado esta mañana. No eran feas ni mucho menos, pero mis pensamientos eran de una sola persona, y no había nada mas dando vuelta en mi cabeza, que sus preciosos ojos.

Solo rogaba que esa chica y ninguna de ese grupito estuvieran en ninguna de mis clases, no tenía ganas de lidiar con esos arranques de hormonas.

Hice oídos sordos a todas las cosas que decían y pase de largo sin importarme nada.

Camine buscando mi casillero y cuando lo encontré guarde todas mis pertenencias dentro, tome todo lo que me hacia falta y salí para mi primera clase.

Dios parecía quererme hoy. Cuando vi en la hoja donde tenía los horarios de mis clases; mi corazón había comenzado a palpitar de una forma cada vez más fuerte… Si, era con ella, con ella tendría mi primera clase.

No se cuantos minutos había pasado estático mirando aquel papel, pero podía sentir como la gente ya había comenzado a entrar al lugar, así que solo pude atinar a comenzar de nuevo con mi trayecto apurando un poco el paso.

Entre en la clase y pude divisar un asiento en la mitad de esta, deje mi cuaderno y libreta sobre el taburete, y me senté a esperar.

No había pasado ni un minuto y yo ya estaba con la cabeza gacha cuando se sintió la puerta abrirse de un fuerte y estruendoso golpe, levante mi mirada para ver quien era el causante de tal disturbio, y no solamente era una persona sino que era un grupo de chicos, entre ellos hombres y mujeres; a la cabeza iban… No, definitivamente este no iba a ser mi día perfecto. Venía entrando una pareja de jóvenes rubios muy parecidos a Barbie y ken, seguidos por un sequito de chicos.

Cuando la chica me vio cambio radicalmente su postura, paso de una actitud socarrona e irónica a una puritana y amigable; estaba de más decir que estas dos últimas cualidades no le quedaban para nada bien, eran tan falsas como ella misma. Era la misma chica que en el estacionamiento me miraba y se dirigía a mí de una forma descarada.

Solo trate de mirar hacia otro lado y no darle demasiada importancia.

Ya estaban todos mis supuestos compañeros, solo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase, y se me hicieron los minutos más eternos de mi vida…

Cuando sin previo aviso, a mi vista apareció traspasando la entrada del lugar, una mujer de un hermoso y sedoso cabello, dueña de un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas firmes y estilizadas, una cintura pequeña que de seguro entre mis brazos quedaría aun mas pequeñita, y sobre todo dueña de esos imnotizantes y abrazadores ojos, Dios mío… era la mujer mas preciosa del mundo yo no podía creer que esta agraciada mujer dueña de una pulcra belleza seria mi profesora.

La foto que había visto hacia una semana, no le hacia justicia alguna en nada, verla en persona era realmente algo magnífico, si… esa mirada tenia que ser un regalo divino sin duda.

No podía dejar de mirarla, todo de ella me atraía, tenía que comportarme y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, ahora más que nunca tenía que demostrar que podía ser una persona madura, mejor dicho un hombre maduro…

Pero… y si… ¿ella me ve como un niño? Seguro que si, ósea yo no era nada más ni nada menos que su alumno así que lo más probable era que ella me viera como lo que era, su alumno.

Una mujer con tales características no podía andar por este mundo sola, sin ningún compañero, no… ella de seguro tenía una lista interminable de pretendientes a la espera de poder acortejarla. De pronto sentí una punzada en el centro de mi pecho con la sola mención de que ella le perteneciera a alguien más. ¿Estaría casada o de novia? No, no podía apresurarme a los acontecimientos; pero yo ya me encargaría de averiguar cual era su estado civil, y cruzaba los dedos para no llevarme una desilusión, no, eso no podía pasar no ahora que… ¡No, simplemente no podía pasar!

La profesora Isabella entro caminando de una manera natural, aunque para mi era de lo más sensual. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y un segundo después empezó a preguntar quienes habíamos faltado el día anterior para luego preguntar los nombres y apellidos.

Solo faltaba un chico y el siguiente era yo… Ah, los nervios me estrujaban el estomago; el chico empezó hablando

-Mi nombre es Ian Lankers, y tengo diecisiete años - dijo el interpelado. Isabella era sumamente profesional sabia que, como y cuando decir algo, pero podía notar que algo la tenia un poco molesta, porque constantemente fruncía su ceño levemente. ¿Y si lo que le molestaba era mi constante e insistente mirada? ¿Y si yo no le agradaba? ¿Y si pensaba que era uno mas de estos, que por lo único que se preocupaban eran por cosas materiales? No, sin duda tenia que darle una buena impresión.

Era mi turno, así que empecé por ponerme de pie y presentarme, este iba a ser mi momento…

Ella hizo un gesto y comencé

-Cullen… Edward Cullen - dije - y tengo diecisiete años - que por suerte dentro de poco seria mayor de edad y eso era mas que bueno.

En ningún momento había dejado de posar mis ojos de los de ella yo sabia que si no era mañana, algún día los iba a poder contemplar de la forma mas intima posible, sin prejuicios y sin el que dirán. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Termine presentándome de forma agradable y educada, ella me hizo un gesto majestuoso con su mano para sentarme y yo así lo hice.

Minutos después nos dio unas hojas con un trabajo, que pareció ser un test, para evaluar en que nivel estábamos.

Literatura era la materia, aparte de deportes, que más me gustaba y que por suerte la tenía eximida, pero eso no se lo iba a decir; yo tenía que estar en todas sus clases. Si por estar contemplando y admirando su belleza yo tenia que perder horas que tranquilamente las podía ocupar en otra cosa, con eso y todo no me importaba, porque la profe, **MI PROFE****,** me tenía endemoniadamente hechizado y por estar cerca de ella lo haría.

No podía aquietar mi intranquilidad, ya que dentro de mí ser se estaba gestando una necesidad de sus ojos sobre los míos.

Después de haberle dicho mi nombre, y de entregarnos los trabajos, no había vuelto a mirarme, parecía incomoda y su mirada la tenia fija en su carpeta. Tenia que hacer algo, ya no aguantaba más, así que haciendo caso omiso a mi cabeza y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia ella, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y decir.

No podía no darme cuenta, de que la chica rubia que me irritaba tanto con su forma de ser, me miraba como yo me encaminaba hacia el escritorio de la profesora Isabella. Esta chica que no sabía ni como se llamaba tenía la curiosidad pintada en su semblante, pero no iba a dejar que eso me atormentara, ni mucho menos. Me tenía sin cuidado lo que crea o piense.

Me iba acercando lentamente, deduje que no se había dado cuenta cuando me pare junto a ella. Mi mano como si tuviera vida propia, se movió en dirección a su mano y la tomo.

Su piel era suave y tibia, en ese momento levanto su rostro. Petrificada ante mi tacto y ante tanta cercanía miro nuestras manos unidas y levanto su mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude sentir como mi pecho se inflaba, y sin poder detenerlo un calor delatador subió por todo mi cuerpo y se instalo en mi cara.

- Profesora después de clase podría hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia – quise sonar lo más seguro posible.

- S-si no hay problema - en sus palabras pude notar un cierto nerviosismo, no quería soltar su mano, pero las circunstancias no eran las apropiadas, ni mucho menos era el momento para que alguien se diera cuenta de que la profe me interesaba, no podía tomar ese riesgo o por lo menos no por ahora.

No podía creer lo que había echo, ahora que le iba a decir… no quedaba mas que veinte minutos para que terminara la clase y tenia que tramar algo, yo solamente quería escuchar su preciosa vos pero no quería que piense que estaba jugando… tenia que pensar algo y tenía que ser ahora.

Mientras pensaba, sin darme cuenta comencé a trazar en la esquina superior de mi hoja su delicado perfil, se me hacia tan natural dibujarla; era bueno para el dibujo pero no tan bueno como en el piano y… ¡De pronto se me prendió la lamparita! Si era eso, era justo lo que estaba necesitando, como me decía mi hermano, ¡Yo era brillante cuando quería!

Le iba a pedir que sea mi tutora, con la cuestión de que yo era nuevo iba a necesitar alguna orientación para mis clases. Aunque no las necesitara no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Unos chico habían entrado en una discusión, de quien seria rey del baile de no se que, me importaba poco y nada de lo que estaban hablando… pero una vos sumamente chillona, proveniente de esa chica insoportable decía que este año había muchos candidatos para el puesto de rey del baile, no se porque empezó a mirarme de una forma sugestiva, pero lo único que pude sentir con esa mirada era que venia cargada con doble sentido y por supuesto no me gustaba para nada. La chica camino hacia mí y me dijo…

— Tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿no es así? –

— Si.- conteste de forma cortante pero educada

—Bueno - hizo una pausa y siguió - Soy Tanya, me preguntaba si por ahí necesitabas a alguien que te muestre las instalaciones y bueno quería saber si te gustaría que sea yo… ¿que te parece? - ¡Mierda! No podía creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo hablando con el intento de seducción por parte de esta chica. Bueno ahora por lo menos sabía como se llamaba… Tanya… esta chica iba a ser mi calvario este año.

—Te agradezco mucho, pero no estoy interesado, quizás en otro momento - quise ser lo mas cortante posible, para que entienda que conmigo no iba a poder conseguir nada. Tenia ganas de mandarla a volar pero tenia que comportarme delante de Isabella, necesitaba solo guardar unos minutos mi compostura.

—Bueno, si, quizás sea en otro momento… Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme - dijo Tanya señalando su banco con la mano… - sigue soñando - me dije en mi cabeza

Hasta que mis oído por fin escucharon el canto de una sirena… Dios… nunca me iba poder acostumbrar a sentir esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo era algo sumamente perturbador pero a la ves excitante; esta mujer no se podía dar una idea de las cosas que despertaba en mí.

Aunque le note la vos un poco irritada aun así me pareció estar escuchando el mismísimo canto de un ángel.

—Silencio por favor, quiero que me entreguen las hojas que les di, se acabo el tiempo, recuerden que solo era para ver a que nivel están, este trabajo no va con calificación… vamos apuren que no tengo todo el día - dijo, pero y no sabia porque, pero yo la notaba un poco incomoda.

Algunos compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, un chico dijo algo como "ya me parecía raro que no comenzara a mandonear" no entendía muy bien pero no parecía ser muy querida entre los alumnos.

Lo que quedaba de la hora pasó como un pestañar, la campana sonó y pude jurar que casi se me va el plan por un caño cuando Tanya, se me insinuó delante de MI profesora cuando estábamos solamente los tres, en el curso. Habían salido todos y cuando yo me dirigía hacia Isabella la maldita chica se me acerco.

—Oye me preguntaba si querías ir a la cafetería, a mi grupo le gustaría mucho conocerte, ¡aparte de mí! ¿Quieres? - no no y no niña, no entiendes que no es no, por todos los cielos ya me estaba encabronando y agotando la paciencia. Sentía que mi cara se estaba trasformando con mi enojo, Tanya efectivamente no aceptaba negativas, y eso para mi iba a ser un maldito problema.

—Niños toco el timbre que no escuchan - dijo la dueña de mis suspiros y pensamientos, salvándome de aquella situación, solo pude sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarme con Tanya

—Si profesora solo…- Isabella no la dejo terminar interrumpiéndola y haciéndole notar su temperamento y posición superior a ella, a mi solo me hacia querer tomarla en mis brazo.

Me acerque a mi profesora favorita, a mi diosa, cuando de repente ambos notamos la presencia de alguien; era Tanya. Nunca había visto en mi vida una chica tan insistente e insoportable.

Note que Isabella seguía aun en su postura haciéndola ver para mi gusto muy sexy. Le pregunto a la chica si le faltaba algo, a lo cual tampoco no la dejo ni siquiera terminar una frase, diciéndole que si no le faltaba nada podía retirarse, no sin antes decirle que cerrara la puerta al irse, dejando así a una Tanya horrorizada y saliendo en estado de trance.

Mi respiración empezó a cambiar y acelerarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, haciendo que un escalofrió brotara desde el nacimiento de mi columna vertebral llegando hasta mi nuca erizando todo mis bellos a su paso.

Empecé a notar un leve temblor en Isabella y tuve la necesidad de preguntarle que le pasaba

—Profesora ¿se siente bien? - le pregunte con mi mejor tono

— S-si yo no… que era lo que quería preguntarme - dijo y note el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder terminar la frase.

Cuando me di cuenta lo que me estaba preguntando, empezó a salir de vuelta mi nerviosismo.

Gracias a mi frenético estado mi vos salió un poco entrecortada cuando le pregunte si ella tenia alumnos bajo tutoría, a lo cual ella me respondió que no, que no tenia a nadie; la forma en que me lo dijo me había dado a entender que en realidad no quería a nadie bajo su tutoría, mi desilusión pareció notarse ya que ella enseguida dijo

—No tengo a nadie, porque simplemente nunca nadie me lo pidió, si usted quieres una tutora yo…-

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi efusividad salió a flote interrumpiéndola y no dejándola terminar

-SI, SI QUIERO… perdón… me gustaría que usted sea mi tutora… claro si usted así lo desea - no podía aguantar más mi alegría, quería gritar para que todo sepan que ella, mi profesora, había aceptado ser mi tutora y que nadie más podía pedírselo.

En ese preciso momento la tenía frente a mí. Sentía un calor inundar mi cara, y como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa bebe, era el mismísimo cielo esta mujer, bella como ella sola.

- Claro, que si quiero… Edward usted, seria único bajo mi tutoría así que… no se… le parece que mañana me tenga preparado algunos de los temas en lo que usted este teniendo problemas… solo para que vayamos avanzando, solo quiero que sepa que yo…- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos - nada solo olvídelo, ¿lo veo mañana? - me dijo y yo no podía estar mas que feliz de que mañana iba a estar con ella después de clase.

—Si profesora, mañana le voy a tener todo preparado, nos vemos mañana Adiós - le dije ya despidiéndome quería que ella pudiera disfrutar del receso que recién estaba empezando.

Estaba llegando a la puerta y en mi cabeza estaba dándome vuelta una pregunta que me estaba volviendo loco, asique me di media vuelta y le pregunte.

—Profesora Isabella… le puedo hacer una pregunta - dije primero, no quería que se abrumara y luego de que ella me diera el ok, continúe - ¿Usted… cree… en el Amor a primera vista? - tenia que decirlo despacio no quería que se asustara y pensara que le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su respuesta.

—No se… creo… que ¿si? Nunca me paso - dijo un tanto ruborizada lo cual eso me pareció de lo mas tierno – ¿porque lo preguntas?- me dijo y yo no pude estar más que feliz

—Por nada…solo necesitaba saberlo…- le dije, si necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber todo de ella, necesitaba saber cuales eran sus miedos, sus temores, sus alegrías, sus metas, sus anhelos, sus deseos, sus gustos, sus deleites, todo necesitaba saber, todo. Yo simplemente dije lo que pude ya que estaba en un estado de éxtasis

— Yo… yo si creo en el Amor a primera vista - ya no podía negarlo más… eso, era eso lo que sentía por Isabella, era AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA…

—Me alegra saberlo - dijo, pero pareció arrepentirse al instante y en su estado de nerviosismo que ya era notable, solo pudo salir de su boca un trabalenguas - quiero decir… olvídalo… emhh… nos vemos mañana, ya vete de una ves que vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase - quería reírme pero no podía, estábamos en receso y tuve que decírselo, parecía confundida… no podía creer que yo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—OK… entonces ve a disfrutar con tus compañeros de lo que queda del receso - dijo levantando levemente su vos parecía querer aparentar que estaba dirigiendo bien la situación.

—Sabe… creo que nosotros nos vamos a llevar bien - quería retrasar mas el momento de irme.

— ¡Ah sí! Y yo creo que nos vamos a llevar bien si usted se comporta como debe y no me hace renegar - eso me hiso acordar a mi mamá.

- Yo jamás la haría renegar…- de eso no estaba tan seguro.

—Eso espero. No quiero arrepentirme de cubrir sus turarías, así que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer - bajo su mirada buscando algo en su escritorio revisando papeles.

—Muy bien… le prometo que no se arrepentirá - mierda… no me quería ir, pero este también era su receso.

—Bien… ahora váyase de una vez, lo veo mañana - acomode bien mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir me despedí atreviéndome a tutearla a último momento

—Está bien ya me voy… la veo mañana… _descansa _- ojala no se haya molestado

Salí del salón ya después lidiaría con su reproche por haberla tuteado no podía dejar de pensar en lo todo lo que había logrado… seria mi tutora y no solamente eso… seria único bajo su tutoría, iba a tener mi oportunidad; solo debía de tener sumo cuidado de cómo lo hacia, no quería arruinar y echar todo a perder.

Solo debía ser paciente y esperar, e ir convenciéndola de apoco que ella si podía creer y confiar en el amor a primer avista, yo no lo creía y mírenme ahora.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, nos leemos el proximo viernes :)**

**Cambio y fuera...**


	5. Conflicto Interno

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Conflicto Interno**

**Bella Pov.**

—Isabella ven — me decía él, del otro extremo de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles frutales. No sabia porque estaba ahí, ni que hacia. Su esencia llegaba a mis fosas nasales de una brisa leve, aun así podía sentir su olor mezclado con el de las flores; estaba hermoso vestido, todo de blanco. Me preguntaba si los ángeles serian igual de hermosos que él.

—Isabella cariño ven, ¡Por favor! — me lo decía de tal forma que no podía negarme, pero… no, esto no estaba bien, no podía tentarme de esa forma, no con él, no así. Pero precisamente porque era el, hacia que mi fortaleza y autocontrol se derrumbara como por arte de magia, ya no tenia vuelta atrás y fui a su encuentro.

—Eso es hermosa, ven — cuando estaba a punto de tomarle sus manos, se esfumo como si fuera una bruma que es llevada por el aire.

Una brisa suave y tibia recorrió todo mi cuerpo asiéndome soltar pequeños gemidos…

— ¡Edward!— gritaba, lo llamaba desesperada — ¡Edward donde estas, no te veo… por favor regresa!— esto ultimo lo decía en lamentos y sollozos, mi pecho se contrataría cada vez mas y mas. El aire parecía no querer llegar a mis pulmones… no podía respirar…

A lo lejos escuchaba un sonido agudo y constante, de pronto todo empezaba a tornarse borroso.

Me desperté con el sueño más tormentoso de mi vida. Aun me torturaba la mente, había sido tan vivido y real, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y agitada. No podía creer lo que había soñado.

Mire de donde provenía el sonido, era mi celular, cuando pude localizarlo mire la pantalla y era Rosalie… Dios me había quedado dormida, atendí enseguida…

— Rosalie yo…— como siempre, me interrumpió con un grito

— ¡Isabella!… Dios Bella, porque no contestabas, ¿Que estabas haciendo?— me pregunto un tanto molesta.

— Rose perdón… es que me quede dormida, pero ya estoy saliendo y en media hora estoy allí— dije rápido para que no me interrumpiera.

— ¡Oh!... tan mal estuvo tu día, para que terminaras rendida — dijo compadeciéndome de mi

— No, solo necesitaba dormir un rato y bueno parece que me pase — admití vergonzosamente

— Esta bien, no ahí problema, solo te llamaba para ver si podías traer un vino — le note un poco la vos cambia — es que pensé que tenia uno, pero… bueno me acorde de que cuando vino Félix nos lo habíamos tomado — esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, seguramente avergonzada.

— Está bien no ahí problema yo lo llevo, ¿Te hace falta algo más? — pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño para lavarme la cara.

— Eso era todo… bueno te espero en media hora ¡hermosa!— dijo media juguetona

— ¡Ok! Nos vemos, te quiero adiós…—

Salí disparada a cambiarme, me había quedado tan dormida, y ese sueño había sido tan raro que hasta escalofríos me dio, no podía creer la forma en que se dirigía Edward a mi persona.

En el sueño me decía cariño, hermosa, se dirija a mí con cariño y amor, y eso estaba asiendo estragos en mi cabeza.

Tenia que tratar de no pensar en eso porque ya me estaba afectando… y mucho.

No hice mucho con mi vestimenta ya que iba a lo de Rose, solo me puse un pantalón de jeans y una camisa a cuadros, y en los pies mis Converse… si ya se, parecía una adolescente, pero no hace mucho había dejado de serlo, aun en ciertas ocasiones me sentía como tal, y esta era una de ellas.

Salí en busca de mis llaves y mi billetera para ir a lo de mi amiga.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi auto, sentí una vibración en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, era mi celular… ¿Y quien era? Si, Rose de vuelta…

— Rose te olvidaste de decirme algo — le pregunte.

— No, nada solo que estoy tan emocionada… no sabes me acaba de llamar Emmett, ¡y no pude esperar a que llegaras! — decía esto mientras gritaba. Podía sentir la alegría que eso le daba en su voz.

— ¡Enserio! Me alegro y bueno ¿Que te dijo? — quería saber que era lo que le había dicho Emmett. Ella era una persona muy buena contagiando su entusiasmo y buen humor, y por eso la quería tanto, ella podía convertir la situación más espantosa en algo divertido, y eso era para mí toda una hazaña.

— Me dijo que consiguió el departamento que esta adjunto al mío y que este fin de semana se van a mudar… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! — se le notaba

— Mira ya estoy en camino —le decía mientras arrancaba el vehículo— que te parece si me cuentas mejor cuando llegue a tu hogar, no quiero manejar con el celular pegado a la oreja, no quiero que tampoco me multen por eso… — no me dejo terminar.

— Ok, ok… pero por favor apúrate que te lo quiero contar rápido… ah y no te olvides del vino, que quiero festejar contigo — estaba tan entusiasmada que termino pegándome su humor

—Ok, no me olvido, ahora te dejo que ya agarre la calle principal — le dije un poquito apurada — Nos vemos, ¡Adiós! — me despedí y pensé en darle una sorpresita, sabia muy bien que a ella le gustaría mucho.

Decidí que en ves de comprar un vino llevaría una botella de champaña. A Rose le encanta la champaña, y bueno esta era una ocasión muy especial para ella, iba a volver a ver a su primer amor y me alegraba tanto, que teníamos que festejarlo. De paso necesitaba despejarme un poco la mente, liberando mis emociones y que mejor esta oportunidad, las dos estábamos pasando por un momento para nada normal. Ella volvía a su antiguo amor… y yo… bueno yo, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando y necesitaba que por lo menos Rosalie, tratara de explicarme que era eso que me estaba desquiciando.

Estaba llegando al departamento de Rose con una caja en cada mano, ahí venían las champaña. Había dejado mi vehículo estacionado justo en la calle de enfrente, solo por si las dudas.

Subí en el ascensor hasta el piso de Rose y cuando estaba saliendo un hombre salía de unos de los departamentos continuos a los de mi amiga. Me saludo mientras guardaba un manojo de llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de Rose, solo tuve que golpear una sola vez. Sentí como del otro lado de la puerta venia caminando a paso apresurado, solo pude reír ante eso, Rosalie era una chica extraordinaria.

Al abrir, una Rose radiante me recibía con un fuerte abrazo de oso, realmente se veía que estaba muy contenta, hacía mucho que no la veía con ese entusiasmo verdadero, ósea ella siempre estaba alegre pero no con esa alegría nata, que solo Emmett parecía dársela.

— ¡Bella! —pego un grito a penas verme y me abrazo— ¿Como estás? ¡Ven entra! — me dijo soltándome del abrazo y asiéndome un gesto para que entrara.

Entre y me fui directo al sofá que estaba en su sala…

— Rose te traje una sorpresa —dije, y note un brillo en sus ojos, sabia que le gustaba y mucho que le diera sorpresas— ¡Chacchan! — me hice la graciosa mientras sacaba de una de las cajas una botella de champaña. A Rose enseguida se le formo una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba y tomaba la botella de mis manos. Empezó a dar vueltas y a dar saltitos

— ¡Oh si nena!… pero no debiste molestarte, no hacia falta — me decía mientras se me acercaba y depositaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

— Voy a poner a que se enfríen un poco mientras termino de preparar la cena — se fue dejándome sola en su sala.

Se escuchaba como mi amiga terminaba de preparar la cena para ambas. Mientras me disponía a poner un poco de música para relajarme y pensar bien lo que le iba a decir.

No sabia como empezar a contarle lo que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera yo sabia lo que me pasaba. No encontraba explicación para todo esto, simplemente no lo entendía, no entendía como un joven en tan solo un día podía perturbarme de tal forma, que no dejaba que mi cabeza pensara en otra cosa que no fuese él y su perfecta carita, sus ojos, sus labios… - ya deja de pensar eso Isabella - me dije mentalmente.

En ese momento Rose apareció con una bandeja y dos platos de comida; uno lo puso frente a mí y el otro lo dejo frente a ella. Íbamos a comer en la mesita de la sala, eso lo hacíamos con frecuencia nos parecía mas cómodo. Volvió a irse a la cocina y regreso con dos vasos y una jarra de agua.

Comimos muy a gusto hablando de cómo había estado nuestro día, los programas de estudios, sobre horas por tomar, y otras cosas sin sentido.

Rose me conto con lujo y detalles, que Emmett la había llamado esta tarde confirmándole que este fin de semana se mudaría a su edificio a un departamento que estaba en su mismo piso, nunca en todos los años que la conocía la había visto con ese brillito de alegría en sus ojos, su cara irradiaba de tanta felicidad que yo no podía estar mas feliz por ella, Rose se merecía todo, se merecía un hombre que la haga feliz y que viviera solo para ella, y esperaba que Emmett sea ese amor.

— ¡Estoy tan ansiosa… ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana! —decía mi amiga

— Se te nota Rose, no paras de hablar de Emmett… ¡lo compadezco! —le dije en un tono que sonó medio burlón.

— ¿Por que dices eso? ¡Heyyy!… Yo no soy insoportable…—no pudimos contener más las risas, ambas nos reímos un buen rato de sus ocurrencias. Y no pudiendo retrasar mas el tema Rose comenzó suspicaz a pregunta.

Ella noto como me había tensado…

— Isabella… — empezó y note como se me venían las preguntas

— ¿Si?—digo

— Que fue lo que me tenias que contar cuando te llame esta tarde, te note muy rara, parecías triste —dijo sin rodeos. No sabia como empezar, que decirle, como decírselo, tampoco sabia como iba a tomarlo, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

— Rosalie… yo… yo… no se como empezar, ni que decirte — no podía formular oración y como siempre ella supo como aplacar mi nerviosismo

— Bella, tú sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea ¿No? —

— Sí ya se, es que es muy difícil, ni siquiera se que es lo que me pasa y porque estoy así — dije y me encogí de hombro frustrada por no saber expresarme

— Empieza contándome por el principio —se quedo pensando un momento—, de que se trata, es sobre el trabajo —me pregunto

— No Rose… yo —no podía hablar se me habían atorado las palabras en mi garganta.

— ¡Ahí!… —pego un gritito— por el amor de Dios Isabella… que es lo que te pasa —dice ya molesta

— Yo… yo…creo —largue un suspiro largo y profundo—, en realidad me pasa algo raro con un muchacho — pude notar como la cara de Rose se transformaba y las comisuras de sus labio de a poquito iban formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿¡Qué!? —dijo en un grito.

— ¡Shhh!... puedes bajar la vos por favor —le dije y enseguida se me colorearon mis mejillas— no entiendes verdad —Rose seguro pensaba que era un hombre común el que rondaba en mi cabeza.

— No, y no entiendo porque tienes esa cara de espanto, no tiene nada de malo que te sientas atraída por un hombre —definitivamente ella no entendía.

— No es lo que piensas Rose, y ese es el problema, que no es un hombre —dije y enseguida note una mueca de disgusto en su cara, acaso ella pensaba que… yo…

— ¡Ahí no Rosalie! —Digo elevando demasiado la voz para mi gusto— tampoco es lo que piensas, ósea si es un hombre pero no como crees —tenia que explicarle antes de que terminara más confundida de lo que estaba.

Tome un respiro y suspire largo y tendido había llegado el momento

— Bueno… hoy conocí a mis nuevos alumnos —notaba la confusión en su rostro— y hay un alumno… Edward… él… mierda, no es normal la forma en que me mira y… —no me dejo terminar

— Isabella, no me digas que… —pareció entender de lo que estaba hablando— el hombre del que estamos hablando es un ¿Jovencito? —dijo y yo no pude mas que agachar la mirada y sonrojarme como un puto tomate.

— Rosalie, déjame que te cuente bien que es lo que me pasa, necesito que me escuches bien, porque sinceramente ni yo se que tengo —tenia que contarle todo desde el principio para ver después que era lo que pensaba Rosalie de mí… y esperaba que no sea nada malo.

Empecé contándole el primer sueño tan raro que había tenido, esa mirada verde oscura pero deseable que tan insistentemente me miraba en mi clase, y como me había despertado con una sensación rara. Le conté también como había conocido a Edward, como su mirada me había desequilibrado de tal forma que no pude dar mi clase como solía darla, si no que había estado todo lo que había durado mi hora muy nerviosa y no había sido muy profesional como yo suelo ser.

Rose me escuchaba muy atentamente solo asentía cuando lo ameritaba, parecía querer comprender lo que estaba oyendo.

Le conté todo lo había ocurrido el día de hoy, como me sentí cuando me había tocado la mano por primera ves y que me paso cuando me la soltó, también le comente como su compañera y alumna mía, Tanya, se había acercado a él, como me compare y me puse a la altura de una jovencita diciendo que yo no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna porque yo tenia lo mío, y que aun seguía siendo una mujer joven; note como Rosalie fruncía el ceño, yo sabia muy bien que eso le había molestado, siempre me decía que éramos muy jóvenes para la vida que llevábamos pero que si queríamos seguir dándonos los lujos que teníamos, teníamos que hacer uno que otro sacrificio.

También le describí como había echado a Tanya, y como nos habíamos quedado solos. Rose estaba tan sorprendida que en minutos no había parpadeado ni una sola vez.

Le narre la forma tan extrema de sonrojarme cuando nuestras miradas se habían conectado, como mis piernas no se podían mantener firmes. Dios la cara Rose fue impagable cuando le comente que había aceptado ser su tutora, era para sacarle una foto…

— ¿Isabella tu aceptaste tener a ese muchacho bajo tú tutoría? —sabia que no era eso lo que le molestaba. Yo siempre me había dicho que nunca iba a tener bajo mi tutoría a nadie por el simple echo de que no estaba para andar enseñando fuera de hora, y eso Rose lo sabia muy bien, y demasiado eran las hora que pasaba con ellos en clase, como para también tenerlos fuera de ellas. Por eso siempre había tratado de ser recia y distante con mis alumnos, era para no darles posibilidad de preguntarme nada. Aparte ninguno se merecía mí tiempo como para tomarme el trabajo de dedicarles horas, así que cuando alguien insistía, casi siempre eran varones, o trataban de sugerir algo los redirigía a otros profesores y ya.

— Pues si, ves de eso estoy hablando… con él es diferente, a él no podía, ni puedo negarle nada, cuando me lo pidió, no pude negarme solo acepte… Rosalie tengo miedo, esto no es propio de mí, y mucho menos profesional, yo… tuve… tuve… —no podía formular palabra, sentía mucha vergüenza de confesar que había tenido pensamiento para nada éticos de mí parte sobre él.

— Tuviste ¿QUÉ? — dijo Rose un poco exasperada.

—Yo… yo tuve pensamientos no muy éticos de mí parte hacia Edward… —lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, sentía muchísima pena y vergüenza y si Rose me recriminaba algo yo la comprendería.

Se quedo meditando unos minutos largos y luego hablo como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo…

— Ahí amiga… sabes que es lo que te pasa… —temí por lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué? —dije no muy convencida.

— Ese chico, el tal Edward… que desgraciadamente es tu alumno… —soltó un suspiro y siguió— ¡Te Gusta! —esto ultimo lo dijo en un grito que casi me perfora los tímpanos del oído

— ¿Qué? no… yo no…—no podía creer esto ultimo que me había confesado, claro que no me gustaba ¿o si?— claro que no, a mi no me gusta Edward… —Rosalie él es mi alumno, tiene que ser otra cosa, eso no…—me corto de lleno.

— Isabella entonces como explicas todas esas sensaciones que sentiste cuando lo viste o cuando te toco —decía, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza muy confundida, a mi no me podía pasar esto y mucho menos con un alumno. No era otra cosa, eso no. Todo menos eso.

No me podía volver a pasar esto, no otra vez.

Hacia seis años me había hecho una promesa, de que nadie más iba a irrumpir en la tranquilidad de mi corazón. Había tardado mucho tiempo en sanar las heridas que un amor traicionero y manipulador me había dejado. Y esto no iba a ser una excepción.

Lo que me pasaba con Edward seguro era algo del momento, me pude haber deslumbrado por lo guapo que es él y por la forma tan educada de dirigirse a mi, si, estaba segura que era eso.

— No lo se, estoy muy confundida… pero lo que si se es que esto no me puede volver a pasar, lo voy a tener bajo mi tutoría porque soy una profesional y porque ya le di mi palabra, no me voy a permitir pensar nada indebido y…—otra vez Rose me interrumpió.

— Bella mi vida… tu sabes muy bien que yo no te juzgo y mucho menos soy quien para hacerlo, pero también tienes que saber que si en un día te paso todo eso, ¿Te imaginas como va a ser cuando lo tengas fuera de hora? ¿Te imaginas cuando estén solos? —dijo y ya no sabía que más decirle, ella tenía razón. — Amiga tu sabes que uno no manda en nuestros corazones, y si este se digna a sentir, una no puede hacer nada contra eso…—nunca quise tanto a Rosalie como en este momento.

Le había hecho una confesión que para otra persona hubiera sido algo deshonorable y sin ética, en cambio con ella, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana del alma fue todo lo contrario, me había entendido como solamente ella sola podía hacerlo.

Así, hablando de cómo me sentía pasamos varias horas. Había momentos en que Rosalie hacia que el tema se volviera algo divertido pero nunca sacándole seriedad. Habíamos pensado en como iba a sobrellevar la situación con Edward, solo esperaba que el no me complicara la existencia, y yo tratar de solucionar mi conflicto interno.

Brindamos por Rosalie con la champaña que había traído. Brindamos por todo lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza, por nuestra amistad, por nuestra juventud, por la vida que teníamos y hasta por él bebe de Rosalie. Si ella tenía a Mora, una hermosa Shar Pei de nueve meses, era adorable.

Me hacia mucha falta esta conversación con mi amiga, eso y todos sus consejos se los había agradecido con un largo y prolongado abrazo, demostrándole cuanto la quería y deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo para ella.

Eran las Diez y treinta y cinco de la noche y ya era la hora de irme, sin darnos cuenta se nos había echo demasiado tarde.

— Acuérdate lo que te dije…—decía Rose acompañándome hasta mi coche. Me había aconsejado que cuando lo tenga a Edward en frente tratara de pensar en los años académicos que habíamos tenido y en la ética y formación que habíamos recibido, solo esperaba que eso funcionara— ¡ah! y amiga… solo… trata de no te castigarte a ti misma, las cosas solo pasan y suceden por algo, pero hazme caso no le des tanta importancia al asunto, quieres —dijo y con eso vino acompañado con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el porche de su edificio

— ¡Adiós Amiga! —Dije gritando y agitando la mano con un gesto de saludo— ¡Descansa y no pienses tanto que te harás vieja! —esta mujer no cambiaba, solo puede agitar mi mano en respuesta y con eso me adentre en la tranquilidad de mi auto, arranque y le di una ultima mirada a mi amiga del alma, ella me sonrió y así pude irme con la seguridad de que contaba con todo su apoyo con… cierto asuntito.

Llegue a mi departamento recién pasada las once pm. Dios estaba muy cansada, me fui directo a mi habitación, me saque las zapatillas y así con ropa y todo me desplome en mi cama, no pensé en nada solo me deje llevar por un placido sueño.

….

Dios… sentía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, cualquier ruido me molestaba. Debió de ser por el champaña de anoche.

Como me había levantado con algo de tiempo, me había dado un baño bastante largo.

Salí de la tina y me fui a secarme a mi habitación, había decidido ponerme unos pantalones y una camisa de jeans al cuerpo y unos hermosos tacones-sandalias color marrón chocolate, y a mi cabello lo sujete en una coleta alta, mi pelo ondulado caía como una cascada, me gustaba ese efecto.

No tenia muchas ganas de maquillarme así que solo aplique un poco de mascara en mis pestañas y un leve gloss en mis labios. Salí a mí cocina y me prepare un café bien cargado, necesitaba estar bien despierta para lo que venia hoy, y pensar en eso hacia que me estresara mucho mas...

Deje acomodado todo, el desorden de hacia unos días que había en mi departamento había desaparecido, tome mis cosas y salí a enfrentarme con todo lo que hoy me esperaba.

Llegue al imponente edificio que era el instituto, a la misma hora de siempre. Cuando me iba a estacionar vi que en mi lugar de siempre había un ostentoso Audi color negro.

—Diablos…—dije mal humorada, pensé en positivo y me dije que si empezaba mal mi día lo tendría que terminar de la mejor forma posible. Solté un sonoro bufido y busque un lugar para poder aparcarme.

Cuando salía del auto, sonó mi celular dentro de mi bolso, lo tome y vi que era mi amiga.

— Hola Rose… ¿Porque todavía no estas aquí? —pregunte, había notado que faltaba su auto, ella siempre lo estacionaba dos lugares antes que el mío.

— Hoy no voy a ir, estoy descompuesta —me preocupe un poco, Rose nunca se enfermaba eso era algo raro en ella— igual no te preocupes, solo son cólicos, ya le comunique mi estado al rector y lo entendió…—se quedo un momento en silencio y continuo— Isabella… en realidad te llamaba para desearte suerte con… bueno ese asuntito, tu me entiendes —dijo en un susurro.

— Si esta bien, la voy a necesitar, ya empecé mal… alguien estaciono su vehículo en mi lugar y tuve que buscar otro lugar que para colmo es bastante alejado… ni modo —dije y con eso empezaba a apurarme, ya había sonado la campana de ingreso y yo todavía estaba fuera del instituto.

— Ok, no te frustres por eso, solo relájate y vas a ver como todo te sale bien… —dijo con algo de diversión— amiga mas tarde te llamo para ver como te fue… nos vemos adiós —dijo con un poco de dificultad.

— Adiós y cuídate… ¡Te quiero!—y con eso colgué

No había hecho tiempo de pasar por mi oficina para dejar las cosas que no necesitaba y por eso iba media cargada, se me estaba haciendo dificultoso llevar todas las cosas.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de mi clase, sentí como alguien me hablaba a mis espaldas

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —mi cuerpo entero se tenso de tal forma que se me cayeron dos libros, escuche una risita medio tímida pero aun así no me di vuelta

— Profesora, aquí tiene sus libros —dijo Edward posándose frente a mi y mostrando una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta en que momento había levantado los libros y acercado a mi. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo lo corte de inmediato de una forma para nada educada y agradable. Sabia que estaba actuando como esa profesora por la que todos mis alumnos temían, estaba siendo fría y distante, mi rostro no mostraba alegría alguna. Aun así hice el esfuerzo y hable. Llegue a notar como su sonrisa fue disminuyéndose y no pude aguantar más.

—Gracias —dije cortante… pero ¿Porque me disgustaba tratarle de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero tenía que seguir asiéndolo. Esquive su cuerpo y entre en mi clase dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera buen día le dije. No soportaba tratarlo de esa forma y eso había causado una punzada en mi pecho, que no podía explicar el porque.

Cuando entre pude sentir que iba a ser una tortura estar cerca de él, pero una tortura placentera y lo sabia… Ya acomodada en mi lugar, vi como el entraba y se sentaba en su banco, su carita estaba pálida. Y bien se sentó agacho su cabeza como si estuviese derrotado.

En toda la clase no había levantado su vista para posarla en mi, y eso hacia que me embargara una extraña sensación de abandono. "_Pero quien diablos te entiende Bella" _me dije mentalmente. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Mi plan de mantenerme alejada, estaba a punto de fracasar cuando vi que Tanya mi otra alumna que se paraba y se dirigía a Edward, eso hizo que mi pulso empezara a acelerarse

—Señorita Denali, podría volver a su banco por favor —dije lo mas dura posible, y sin darme cuenta mi voz salió afilada por el coraje que tenia. Funciono, porque con solo haber dicho Señorita, la muchacha ya estaba regresando a su lugar.

— Cullen… —su apellido había salido de mi boca sin que yo pudiera reprimirlo, sabia que después de esto que estaba por hacer me iba a arrepentir, pero quería saber como estaba, y quería… no, necesitaba, volver a ver su carita relajada y con una sonrisa en ella.

Hoy Edward estaba muy guapo, aunque estaba enfundado con el uniforme del instituto, a el le quedaba perfecto. Cuando habíamos estado fuera del aula había podido percibir un poco de su perfume y era realmente exquisito. Dios ese perfume debía de ser considerado un pecado.

Levanto su cabeza como resorte, y cuando nuestras miradas se engancharon vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me pareció de lo más tierno

— Po-podría acercarse por favor —me miro extrañado con mi repentina petición, sin mas se levanto y se acerco hasta mi lugar. Se poso frente a mi escritorio tapándome la vista de toda la clase. En ese ángulo nadie vería si yo me acercaba a darle un beso… _"Que mierda estas pensando Isabella… Por Dios contrólate" _ me dije mentalmente.

No dijo nada solo me miraba, eso hacia que me sonrojara, tenia que hablar y hacer que su rostro se iluminara de vuelta.

— Edward, te acuerdas que después de clase tenemos que quedarnos para trabajar en tu retraso ¿No? —dije lo primero que se ocurrió para entablar una conversación

— Ah… si, yo le traje todo lo que usted me pidió —su vos sonaba tímida y casi hablaba en susurros parecía triste, definitivamente tenia que cambiar mi postura.

— Ok, entonces cuando toque la campana no te vayas… por favor —esto último pareció mas a una suplica. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí, lo se lo había tuteado pero no me importaba. Mi corazón dio un brinco que hasta pude jurar que dolió un poco, pero ya no estaba tensa ni nada.

— No quédese tranquila que no me voy a mover de aquí, o por lo menos no hasta que usted me lo pida… —me sonroje de la peor forma ante sus palabras y eso él pareció notarlo ya que de la nada me sonrió y yo no pude mas que sonreírle también, ¿Eso era lo que tanto extrañaba de él? Si, era eso, el verlo de esa forma.

Mi actitud con el había sido muy descortés y mal educada y ¿Eso había causado ese estado de tristeza en él? Podía ser…

Con eso se fue dejándome como en trance por su presencia.

Me jure que ante esta guerra contra mis sentimientos hacia él, iba a pelear sin caer rendida, sabia que iba a ser difícil luchar contra ellos, pero tenia que hacerlo, Edward era una persona joven y obviamente no estaría dispuesto a tener nada conmigo, yo no podía permitirme tener ni siquiera un pensamiento con algo de ilusión hacia él, él sobre todo era mi alumno y yo por desgracia era su profesora… si eso era una desgracia, había pasado tanto tiempo en fijarme en una persona y cuando mis ojos se dignaron a fijarse en alguien ,ese alguien resulto ser mi alumno, maldita sea mi suerte.

Pero yo iba a dar todo de mi parte con tal de no involucrarme demasiado, iba a ser difícil lo se, pero tenia que hacerlo, por él y por mi, sobre todo por mi.

No quería volver a sufrir sabía muy bien que mi corazón no aguantaría una desilusión mas, aunque yo era una persona fuerte por fuera, en mi interior estaba muy frágil y débil, y por esa razón no me podía dar el lujo de que el me gustara.

Pero ya no podía negarlo más, Rosalie tenía razón… Edward me gustaba y demasiado, no entendía como había pasado, si solo lo había conocido hacia un día y ya me gustaba de esa forma, no quería ni imaginarme como seria en el futuro.

Solo quería sobrellevar su tutoría de la mejor forma y eso haría, porque por sobre todo era su tutora y tenia que cumplir con mi trabajo por más que me pesara.

Cuando la clase estaba ya casi en sus últimos momento, mire muy furtivamente hacia el dueño de esos ojos color esmeralda y como supuse, el miraba en mi dirección con una sonrisa media ladeada, eso hizo que bajara mi vista en menos de un segundo. Dios eso lo hacia ver tan hermoso, quise probar otra ves y cuando volví a mirarlo el seguía mirándome, pero esta ves no baje mi mirada sino que se la sostuve hasta que la campana sonó.

Lo se, estaba perdida, no se como pero cada día seria toda una odisea terminar la jornada sin dejarme llevar por la tentación.

Los chicos iban saliendo uno a uno a paso acelerado, pero el seguía sentado con su mirada puesta en mi. Como me gustaba su mirada, su postura de querer parecer una persona adulta, eso me parecía muy tierno de su parte.

Nos quedamos solos y le hice un gesto para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Le dije que también trajera sus cosas y un banco para situarlo delante de mí

— Estos son los temas en los que estoy teniendo problemas —dijo mostrándome una pila de hojas que para mi gusto eran muchas, ¿Tal mal y atrasado estaba?

— Emm… está muy atrasado me parece —quise sonar algo profesional pero me salió con un tono medio burlón.

— Si, eso creo, pero podemos empezar de a poco —dijo y note como me sonreía.

— Si eso haremos iremos de a poco, no hay mucho apuro, aun falta mucho para que cierre el trimestre así que… con esto vamos a empezar primero, ¿Le parece? —pregunte queriendo saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo que le proponía.

— Si lo que tu digas yo…—no lo deje terminar, no era la primera ves que el me tuteaba y quería saber porque lo hacía.

— Cullen ¿Usted me esta tuteando? —pregunte con una vos cautelosa

— Emm… yo…—parecía nervioso— sí, yo… lo siento, si le molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer… —lo volví a cortar.

— No, no me molesta, pero cuando estemos delante de tus compañeros me gustaría que te dirija a mi como tu profesora —el pareció entender lo que le dije y continúe— es para que no digan que hago favoritismo con mis alumnos… —fue su turno de cortarme.

— En cierto punto soy tu preferido ¿No? —pregunto.

— ¿Porque lo dices? —pregunte.

— Porque tú me habías dicho que nunca habías tenido bajo tu tutoría a alguien, y bueno yo soy el primero y eso me hace diferente a otros ¿No? —sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido… pero no, era mi imaginación.

—Bueno, mirándolo de ese punto puede ser —digo, y sí o sí tenía que terminar con esta conversación. Me parece a mí o sin querer le coquetee. Da igual tenia que seguir con lo que veníamos a hacer — ¿Que te parece si empezamos de una ves? —digo y el asiente.

Estuvimos una hora y media trabajando en ese tema, y el pareció entenderlo muy rápido. Debes en cuando nos quedábamos mirando por unos simples segundos, que aunque sean mínimos me hacia dar cuenta que con ese simple acto, si el quisiera podía ver hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.

Hubo risas y una que otra conversación esporádica, nada con importancia.

Así termino su tutoría del día, nos quedamos en silencio un momento y fue el quien hablo

— mm… bueno, entonces mañana ¿Que vamos a ver? —pregunto

— Yo voy a ver tu hermosa carita y tú… —deje de hablar tan bruscamente por que mis palabras se habían quedado atropelladas en mi boca. No podía ser, por favor que me tragara la tierra, había dicho mi pensamiento en vos alta… ¡ahí como salía de esto!

— Isabella… yo…—no lo deje terminar no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirme.

— No Edward, por favor no sigas, lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo… no es debido hablar de esta forma con un alumno no es ético de mi parte… lo siento yo… —no me dejo terminar, y nunca me vi venir lo que hizo.

Se me acerco de apoco, lento y tortuoso, no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos estaba hipnotizada con sus labios. Como si nada tomo mi mejilla con una sola mano y junto nuestros labios en un casto beso. Lo sentía verdadero, sentía que había sentimiento en ese simple y efímero beso.

¿Dónde mierda se me había la ética? No lo se, ni tampoco quise averiguar.

Separo nuestros labios y junto nuestras frentes, sentía su aliento fresco y dulce en mis labios su respiración era tranquilizadora y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Como había podido dejar que pasara esto, por Dios como pude haber dejado que cruzara mi muro, como pude haber permitido que me besara, cualquiera nos pudo haber visto estábamos en un curso…

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta donde estábamos; me separe de él, y pareció como si ese alejamiento me quemara con cada centímetro que me alejaba.

No entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, y eso hacia que me desconcertara cada ves mas, simplemente a el no le podían pasar cosas conmigo por el simple hecho de que yo era, no, mejor dicho soy su profesora… pero de donde salió ese arranque de besarme ¿Podía ser que a él le pasara lo mismo que a mi? No estaba muy segura pero, no dejaría que se siga confundiendo, no de esta manera, no cuando ambos podíamos salir perjudicados.

Estaban en juego mis años académicos y mi buena reputación, eso era lo más importante ¿No?

Me levante como resorte y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que había pasado, de pronto percibí que se me acerco y tomo una de mis manos.

— Isabella… por favor no te arrepientas, porque yo no lo hago —sonaba como a una suplica, Edward no se arrepentía y eso estaba jugando en mi contra.

— Edward, entiende que soy tu profesora… ¡Esto no esta bien! —lo ultimo lo dije elevando un poco la voz.

— Sí lo entiendo, pero también entiendo y se, que ahí algo que nos pasa, puedo sentirlo y se que tú también lo sientes, lo supe en el preciso momento en que tú me correspondiste el beso… Isabella, por favor… —lo corte enseguida ya no podía seguir escuchando.

— Por favor nada Edward, esto no puede volver a pasar… —vacile antes de decir lo que iba a decir, no quería decirlo pero el me estaba obligando a hacerlo— Si no… —no podía decirlo no quería…

— ¿Si no que? —

— Si no tendré que redirigirte a otro profesor para que conduzca tu tutoría —finalice agachando mi cabeza, mis ojos por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a picarme, era un sentimiento que estaba oculto en lo mas profundo de mi alma y hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sentía… dolor. Mierda.

Hacia mucho que no sentía dolor, pero no ese dolor como si me estuvieran lastimando a mi, si no el dolor de ver lastimada a la persona que uno quiere, y eso era lo que precisamente estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento…

Cuando levante mi rostro para mirarlo, un jadeo suave e imperceptible salió de mis labios al ver lo que había causado con mis palabras.

El poco color de sus mejillas había desaparecido, su carita estaba pálida como en el principio de la mañana estaba cuando lo había tratado con descortesía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos mas de lo normal, su hermoso semblante mostraba una mueca de dolor, me quería patear la cabeza por haber sido la causante de ese malestar. Tenia que hacer algo para cambiar eso que mis ojos veían, ya no quería ver su carita obnubilada de tristeza. No lo soportaba.

— Eso hare si esto vuelve a pasar, mientras tanto seguiré siendo tu tutora, yo te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir —pude ver como su semblante cambiaba y se relajaba.

— Ok… te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no hasta que tu me lo pidas…—dijo y yo lo mire con rabia— lo siento es una broma… era para alivianar la situación —se separo de mí, comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas.

— Isabella, mañana volveremos a estar juntos — ¿Este muchacho quería matarme?— digo después de clase como mi tutora —pregunto y yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, el me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que adorno su carita y no pude estar mas feliz por haberle hecho sacar esa bonita sonrisa.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y desde esta me dijo…

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada, y me gusto mucho el beso…—diciendo esto se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sin dejarme replicar.

Lo que quedaron de las horas pasaron tan rápidas que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tomando mis cosas para retirarme, ya que mi jornada había finalizado.

Caminaba el pasillo que daba al estacionamiento del edificio y como era de costumbre me fui hasta mi lugar de siempre. Claro que ahí no estaba mi auto, me había olvidado de donde estaba ya que de costumbre me fui hasta el mismo lugar. Por supuesto ya todos estaban saliendo entonces decidí que esperaría al dueño o dueña de este vehículo y aclararía un par de cositas.

El vehículo no esta mal, para nada mal diría yo, era un 0 km y parecía muy caro. Cuando estaba mirando las llantas del vehículo medio inclinada hacia a delante, sentí pasos que venían…

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —pregunto su ya familiar vos, me puse rígida y lo mire.

— Perdón, estoy esperando al dueño de este vehículo —le dije a Edward dándole la espalda y dejando mi peso en una sola pierna.

— Bueno… no quiero desilusionarte… pero yo soy el dueño de este coche —dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

Agradecí el haberle dado la espalda, si no hubiera visto el espectáculo que mi cara había echo, tome aire, y no pude mas que suspirar a sabiendas que aun mí día no iba a terminar de la mejor manera.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí :)**


	6. Pura Coincidencia

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

** Pura Coincidencia **

**Bella Pov.**

Había sido una semana complicada, mis días habían pasado muy monótonos y sin darme cuenta ya era viernes.

El día que supe que el dueño de ese hermoso Audi era él, no pude más que advertirle que ese lugar en el estacionamiento era mío. Si lo sé, parecía una niña peleando por un juguete, pero él, solo Edward podía hacer eso en mí. Lo vi subirse a su auto con una gracia que parecía un joven dios.

Lo único que me dijo fue que mis deseos eran órdenes y sin más se fue haciendo rechinar las ruedas de su auto en el pavimento.

Los días después de ese encuentro infortunado con Edward, habían sido de los más sinuosos, el estar cerca de él, inconscientemente hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara, con tan solo mirarme, o simplemente escuchar su respiración acelerarse cuando estábamos más cerca de lo normal.

Había momentos en que no dejaba de pensar en el beso que nos habíamos dado, porque sí, yo le había correspondido muy predispuesta; aun podía sentir el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de su mano puesta en mi mejilla; me gustaba, me gustaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

También sabia y me había dado cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma forma que el mío, y eso hacía que mi cabeza estuviera más confundida que nunca.

Cuando nos quedábamos después de hora trataba siempre de mantenerme alejada, pero él no me lo hacía para nada fácil, siempre me insinuaba algo o me decía indirectas, no podía negar que me gustaba lo que me decía, me hacía sentir alguien importante en su vida, aunque sabía que solo eran ilusiones mías. Edward hacia que me sonrojara de la peor forma y eso parecía tomarlo como algo gracioso.

Nos reíamos muy de vez en cuando, pero esos momentos eran en los que a mí me llenaban el corazón de alegría, su sonrisa era como un bálsamo para mi maltratado corazón y me encantaba escucharlo tan alegre.

Estaba llegando al instituto cuando en la radio de mi auto, comenzó a sonar una canción muy particular, era muy real lo que la letra decía, de pronto me sentí identificada…

_Fue una día como cualquiera_

_Nunca olvidare la fecha_

_Coincidimos sin pensar el tiempo y el lugar_

_Algo mágico paso_

_Tu sonrisa me atrapo_

_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_

_Y así sin decirnos nada_

_Con una sola mirada comenzó_

_Nuestro amor…_

En verdad él me había cambiado la vida, y no solamente la vida sino que todo en mí, mi rutina, mis días, mis noches, mis sueños, mis anhelos, todo, simplemente él se me había metido tan profundo que ya no sabía cómo hacer para sacarlo…

_Tú me cambiaste la vida, hasta que llegaste a mí_

_Eres el sol que ilumina, todo mi existir_

_Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti._

_Tú me cambiaste la vida_

_Porque es que vuelto a creer_

_Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel_

_Hoy ya no hay duda aquí_

_El miedo se fue de mí_

_Todo gracias a ti…_

Lo que no sabía era, si Edward me había cambiado la vida para bien o para mal.

La letra de la canción era tan significativa que sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a picar…

_Tan hermoso eres por fuera_

_Como nadie en la tierra_

_Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_

_Hoy la palabra Amor_

_Tiene otra dimensión_

_Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos_

_Ahora todo es tan claro_

_Me devolviste la ilusión…_

Trate de pestañear rápido para que las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos desaparecieran, esto era lo último que me faltaba… llorar por un chiquillo que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería. No me había dado cuenta, en que momento, mi vida comenzaba a verse tan patética. ¡Por dios era una mujer adulta!

Al terminar la canción, pude visualizar que ya había llegado al instituto; me mire al espejo retrovisor y note que mis ojos estaban un poco irritados, retoque la máscara de pestaña y el brillo labial color durazno que me había puesto y salí para mi último día de la semana.

Estacione mi auto y a lo lejos pude ver como Rose me esperaba en la entrada, tome mis cosas y salí, apurando mi paso y fui a su a encuentro con una sonrisa.

—Hola Bella… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- dice muy risueña

—No muy bien… con la misma sensación de estos últimos días - digo pensando en cómo había sido mi semana

— ¡Ahí amiga!- soltó un corto suspiro y siguió - aun no puedo creer lo que paso, y mucho menos puedo creer como tú te sientes, jamás creí que te enamorarías de un niño y…- la corte de lleno

- ¡Maldición Rosalie! Yo no estoy enamorada de Ed… de él - ni siquiera podía nombrarlo, no tenía cara ni vos para hacerlo, lo único que me quedaba era la negación ante lo verdadero, pero la culpa y la vergüenza me consumía, sabía muy bien lo que me estaba pasando con él, cada momento que pasaba con él era un doloroso castigo que en este momento gustosa lo cumpliría, lo único que tenía era una sensación de conocerlo desde siempre y un impulso de besarlo y correr hacia él. Pero aun así siempre me controle.

Lo siento Rose, no fue mi intención enojarme contigo, yo… no se… no sé qué me pasa - le digo un poco frustrada

—Está bien, no importa… pero tienes que calmarte y dejar que todo fluya solo…- me paso un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me dice – Isabella si tiene que pasar algo, ni tu ni nadie lo puede evitar, mi vida hazme caso.- me abrazo y me susurro al oído - no trates de huirle al amor, porque no vas a poder…- me solté de su agarre y trate de mirarla a la cara, mas ella no me lo permito, se dio media vuelta y se fue…

Rosalie me había dejado más confundida y contrariada que nunca; ósea, yo no le estaba huyendo a nada, yo no estaba enamorada de Edward ¿o sí? No, ¡no, no!

No paraba de sacar conclusiones, Edward me gustaba y mucho pero allí a estar enamorada había un largo trecho… o eso creía yo.

Este último día de clases había pasado lento; estaba yendo a mi oficina donde esperaría a Edward, para su clase de tutoría, hoy nos tocaba en mi oficina ya que el salón de mi clase seria ocupado por otro profesor; esto me tenía un poco nerviosa, no sabía que podía pasar estando los dos encerrados entre cuatro paredes.

Al llegar a mí destino comencé a ponerme aún más nerviosa, acomode unos papeles que había dejado sobre mi escritorio, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero saque de un pequeño estante un Splash House que siempre tenía para perfumar el ambiente, creo que estaba siendo un poco exagerada, ósea Edward solo venía a tomar sus clases y ya; deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta con unos pequeños golpecitos, alise mi falda y me acomode mi peinado.

Al abrir estaba él… mi único verdugo, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, me regalo una sonrisa un poco sugestiva para mi gusto.

Me corrí a un lado y le hice un gesto para que entrara, entro y cerré la puerta.

En ese instante comenzaba mí dulce tortura…

—Tome asiento Señor Cullen—le digo separando una silla del escritorio, haciendo un gesto para que se sentiente

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿no?- si lo sabía, pero quería por lo menos aparentar un rato, aunque sabía que después flaquearía en mi decisión.

—Sí lo sé, pero como soy **Tú Profesora** - enfatice la última frase - prefiero llamarte por tu apellido - quería jugar un poco y sabía que a él le molestaba y mucho que lo llamaran por su apellido.

—Ok, pero yo prefiero llamarte por tu nombre, es un nombre hermoso - mire para otro lado ya que gracias a sus palabras mi cara se había sonrojado.

—Bueno dime que fue lo que vimos ayer - quería cambiar de tema pero él no me lo hacía para nada posible.

—Esto, y esto - dijo tendiéndome unas hojas; las mire y saque de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio un libro.

—Muy bien hoy te ejercitaras en esto - digo dándole el libro, uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto con una extraña mueca en su carita.

- uhmm creo que es un libro - digo un tanto graciosa y soltando una risita.

—Ja, Ja, Ja , ya lo sé, es solo que… ¿Pretendes que lea? - Me pregunta con una extraña mueca de horror fingida.

—Sip, en lo que va de la semana, no hemos practicado lectura en ningún momento y déjame decirte algo, a mí me gustan mucho las personas que leen bien… - no quería, pero se lo dije y quería que él sea una persona culta y yo me iba a encargar de eso.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices…- dice tomando el libro de mis manos, lo abre donde está el señalador y dice- ¿Qué es lo que voy a leer? -Me encanta cuando parecía querer concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices…- dice tomando el libro de mis manos, lo abre donde está el señalador y dice - ¿Qué es lo que voy a leer? - Me encanta cuando parecía querer concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Un capítulo de Warm Bodies - digo… amaba ese libro, para mí era uno de los mejores libros sobre zombis

— ¿Que capitulo es? - me pregunto un poco entusiasmado con lo que pretendía leer.

—El libro está dividido en tres partes, o pasos como lo menciona el autor. Tú vas a leer solo lo que está entre separadores y es del Segundo paso: Aceptar… bueno ya anda, ¡lee para mí! - le dije esto último regalándole una tonta sonrisa, él me sonrió y comenzó con su lectura.-

Había leído bastante así que ya era momento de que terminara, se nos estaba haciendo tarde pero antes lo iba a dejar que terminara de leer ese párrafo que era muy interesante.

"…_Espero acordarme de cómo se hace._

_Entro en el servicio tambaleándome y apoyo la frente contra la pared de delante del urinario. Bajo la cremallera, miro hacia abajo y ahí está. El mítico instrumento de la vida y la muerte y los polvos en el asiento trasero de la primera cita. Cuelga flácido, inútil, juzgándome en silencio por todas las formas en que lo eh maltratado al cabo de los años…"_

— Hasta ahí… es suficiente –digo y el deposita el libro en mi escritorio- déjame decirte que lees muy bien Edward… muchas gracias por haber leído, a los chicos de tu edad no les gusta leer - el me miraba tan intensamente que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

—Gracias pero déjame decirte, que a mi si me gusta leer y mucho - bueno eso lo voy a tener en cuenta - me dije para mis adentros.

—Bueno es todo por hoy, ya a esta hora…- deje mirando mi reloj de muñeca - no debe quedar nadie en el instituto, creo que nos pasamos con la lectura - dije riéndome

—Si es verdad, pero me gustó mucho lo que leí - dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa

—Si quieres te puedo prestar el libro– le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría mucho - dice y estaba más que agradecida, de que el comparta conmigo aunque sea una de mis tantas paciones como eran las novelas de zombis.

Él se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, y cuando yo quise dar la vuelta a mi escritorio para despedirlo hasta la puerta, me tropecé con una silla que estaba adjunta y caí al piso.

Se escuchó un sordo ruido y con eso vi como unos brazos me levantaban y me sentaban en el escritorio.

— ¡Isabella, ¿estás bien?! - parecía preocupado-

—S-si yo… me duele un poco mi rodilla - quise parecer calmada pero él parecía no captarlo ya estaba con su ceño fruncido y miraba con determinación mi rodilla; estaba como debatiéndose algo.

Volvió su mirada a mi cara y como si nada acaricio mi mejilla con su mano; dios como extrañaba su tacto… él se fue acercando de apoco y muy peligrosamente yo ya estaba más que extasiada con su simple toque, que no pude apartarlo.

Nuestras respiraciones iban y volvían por la cercanía que habíamos adquirido. En mi cabeza resonaban las palabras de Rosalie diciéndome: _"Isabella si tiene que pasar algo, ni tu ni nadie lo puede evitar, no trates de huirle al amor, porque no vas a poder"…_

Y convenciéndome de eso me deje llevar y tome la iniciativa diciéndome a mí misma que con lo que pensaba hacer, ya después tendría tiempo de arrepentirme.

Por inercia, mis manos se levantaron y fueron a parar a su carita, sentí como se estremecía y con ese simple acto Edward cerró sus ojos y me dice:

—Por favor Isabella… no me sueltes - sus palabras parecían ruegos y eso hacía que mi determinación se agrandara a mas no poder.

—No pensaba hacerlo - Y con eso tome posesión de sus labios, en un principio fue un dulce y tierno beso, el empezó moviendo sus labios tan delicadamente que hacía que me derritiera.

Acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, y así fue que lentamente nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar en un baile lento.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi costado y eso ya era una señal de que esto tenía que terminar.

Separándome y cortando muy despacio el beso logre que el gruñera por lo bajo, lo sabía ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar de poseer los labios del otro, pero se estaba tornando cada vez más profundo y en ambos la temperatura iba en acenso.

Esta vez fui yo quien junto nuestras frentes como en nuestro primer beso y sentíamos como nuestra respiración medio agitada nos acariciaba el rostro de los dos…

— Edward yo…- enseguida pude sentir su dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar.

-—Shhh… no digas nada - dice, pero pareciera que yo estaba empeñada en querer arruinar el momento.

—Es que… yo… no…- quise volver a intentar y volvió a cortarme.

—Por favor no rompas este momento, solo quedémonos así un momento - me pidió con tanta dulzura que no pude decirle que no.

Nos quedamos así un rato, acariciándonos… ¡Dios! Ya no había vuelta atrás para esto, él me tenía en sus manos, de pronto empecé a sentir un miedo, de que algo o alguien pudiera romper y terminar con esto… trate de razonar y de pensar, aunque teniéndolo así no me ayudaba mucho, pero tenía que acomodarme de mis ideas, este no era el lugar para estar haciendo esto.

—Edward, alguien nos puede ver… ya es tarde - quise tratar de decir, pero el parecía no querer soltarme. Junte la poca dignidad que me quedaba y me aleje un poco de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, quería que por lo menos, entendiera que esto estaba mal, que estaba prohibido para nosotros - Por favor, puedes entender que esto no está bien, que no podemos hacer esto, que está mal…-me corto.

-Isabella, ya lo sé, ¡pero qué quieres que haga!- dice mirándome a los ojos - no me puedo, ni me quiero resistir más…- veo como sus ojos brillaban, y yo tampoco quería resistirme más, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil - quería razonar a toda costa, pero nunca me espere una reacción de esa forma por parte de él.

— ¡No! - grita y me soltó tan rápido que me hizo trastabillar, pareció darse cuenta del tono que uso y trato de serenarse un poco, aunque parecía costarle - ¿Que no te das cuenta como me tienes?... Yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí - me decía caminando de un lado para otro por toda mi oficina - tú no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti… todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de tener miedo, porque con solo mirar tus ojos puedo calmar el mayor de mis temores, es poco lo que te conozco, pero siento que lo hago de toda la vida… – se me acerco, tomo mis manos que para esto ya estaba más que temblando y me dice –Isabella, aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte y no sabes el dolor que me causa eso… tú no sabes cómo calaste hondo en mi corazón con tu sonrisa, como tus ojos me perforan cada vez que me miras… y no sabes cómo mi cuerpo cobra vida cada vez que mis labios acarician los tuyos – mis ojos empezaban a picar, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, él era el que no se daba una idea de la forma tan profunda que sus palabras se estaban metiendo en mi corazón… pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía derrumbarme delante de él – Por favor necesito que sepas algo – me dijo y yo empezaba a sospechar lo que quería decirme, pero aun así lo deje seguir – Yo… yo… - suspiro como queriéndose quitar un peso de encima y siguió – estoy profundamente enamorado de ti…- no me pudo aguantar la mirada y agacho su cabeza.

Su mirada estaba perdida y mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… Edward estaba enamorado de mí, y yo que le iba a decir ahora, ni siquiera estaba segura si también yo lo estaba de él, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos… ¡Dios esto se me estaba yendo de las manos!

En mi oficina reinaba un silencio sepulcral yo no me animaba a decir palabra alguna, y él se encargó de romper con ese silencio que lastimaba.

—Isabella… yo no te pido nada, solo que no te alejes de mí, no lo soportaría – mientras decía esto tomaba sus cosas y se dirigió a mí a paso lento – Por favor… piensa en lo que te dije, y tú eres la que tiene que entender y admitir lo que nos pasa - se acercó y junto nuestros labios en un pequeño beso.

—Edward por favor…- le digo apartándome solo un mísero centímetro, de su cara.

—Por favor Isabella… acepta de una vez que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí… pero ya no te voy a decir nada más… por ahora. Solo te daré tiempo para que pienses y ordenes tus sentimientos.- y diciendo esto se fue, dejándome con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas de no saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal.

Yo aún permanecía sentada en el escritorio y a lo lejos sentía un ardor en mi rodilla, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo en este momento, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, en ese beso tan íntimo que nos habíamos dado, en esas caricias tan apacibles que mutuamente nos habíamos regalado y en esa confesión que me había hecho unos minutos antes. Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y me alarme.

—Si… un momento por favor – digo bajándome del escritorio y acomodando mi ropa.

— Pase…- Grite, se abrió la puerta y era Rosalie.

—Amiga te vine a buscar para que salgamos juntas…-me dijo – Bella ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

- S-sí, ¿porque? - pregunte queriendo aparentar.

- No sé, dímelo tú, mira tu cara…- se quedó pensando unos segundos y me dijo – ¿Edward tenia hoy su tutela aquí verdad? ¿Y puede ser que se allá ido hace un momento? -¡Dios tan obvia era!

—Sí, hace un momento se fue,… pero por favor aquí no, primero vayámonos y luego te cuento quieres - le digo queriendo salir urgentemente de ese lugar.

—Claro que quiero, anda agarra tus cosas y vayámonos - tome mis cosas y salimos de ahí como alma que nos lleva el diablo, cerré la puerta con el cerrojo y salimos desfilando por los pasillos del instituto.

Estábamos caminando Hacia donde estaban nuestros autos y de pronto recordé el beso tan efusivo que nos habíamos dado, eso hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y al parecer Rose lo noto.

—Bells ¿porque te pusiste colorada? ¿En qué estás pensando?- me dijo y yo me sonroje aún más.

—En nada solo… olvídalo - quise omitir lo que vendría.

— ¡no, ni lo sueñes! Ahora me cuentas… anda dime - quería que le cuente todo, pero era mi confidente y se lo tenía que contar sino mi cabeza estallaría.

—Ok… pero aquí no, vayamos a _Break_ y te cuento todo - le digo y la invito al mismo sito que solíamos ir cuando finalizaba la semana, allí descargábamos tenciones tomándonos unos tragos, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí, yo te sigo con el auto - me dice y se aleja para ir a su vehículo.

Íbamos directo al pub _Break_, era el mejor en la zona, cada vez que necesitábamos ahogar nuestras penas siempre recurríamos a ese lugar.

Estacionamos a media cuadra del lugar y ambas nos bajamos a la misma vez de nuestros respectivos autos. Me fui al encuentro con mi amiga y nos metimos en el lugar.

_Break _era un lugar muy acogedor, intimo con un estilo bohemio pero por sobre todo era muy discreto, con solo mirar la fachada del sitio te dabas cuenta que era uno de los pub más exclusivos del momento.

Rose y yo nos acomodamos en unas de las mesas más alejadas, una que daba a un pequeño y hermoso jardín japonés con estilo moderno. La mesa de verdad estaba alejada, no quería causar un espectáculo cuando dejara salir a flote mis sentimientos que parecían estar pugnando en salir.

Se acercó un camarero y nos preguntó que íbamos a pedir, ambas pedimos un Cosmopolitan, el camarero nos tomó el pedido y se alejó diciendo que en un momento nos los traería. Mientras esperábamos los tragos Rose me contaba que Emmett la había llamado para avisarle que al otro día temprano se mudarían al departamento y que él quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho ella, agasajándola con una cena en su nuevo hogar.

Pero… acaso había dicho ¿¡Mudarían!?

- Rose, dijiste… ¿¡Se Mudarían!? - pregunto un poco interesada.

- Si… ¿Acaso no te conté? - me dijo y me miro con carita de disculpa, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de contarme algo - Bueno… ¡creo que se me paso contarte!- objeto.

- ¿Qué se te paso? – pregunto

—Emmett no se mudara solo… él se mudara con su hermano – admitió con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿Con su hermano? ¿Tiene un hermano? ¿Y tú lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- en ese momento se acercaba el camarero con los Cosmopolitan, nos quedamos cayadas, el joven puso una copa frente a Rose y la otra frente a mí, el apuesto muchacho se retiró dándome una sonrisa no muy educada para mi gusto. Tomamos un sorbo de la bebida que nos habían traído y Rose siguió hablando

—Amiga una pregunta a la vez… primero, si tiene un hermano y si se mudan los dos, segundo si lo conozco pero no me acuerdo para nada de él, no lo veía mucho, será porque cuando iba a su casa el chiquillo siempre estaba en su habitación, y tercero no te conté por el simple hecho de que me olvide… lo único que espero es que no sea de mucha molestia – me dice como si nada, muy divertida.

Nos reímos y un momento después me tense de tal forma que se me derramo un poco del trago, mi amiga parecía tener censores de movimientos; cada acto o movimiento que hacia ella se daba cuenta y esta no fue la acepción.

—Isabella… me puedes contar de una vez que es lo que paso en esa oficina… ¡mírate como estas!- me dice con un tono burlón pero sin quitarle seriedad al asunto – anda cuéntame – me dijo.

Yo tome un sorbo de mi trago y suspire para contarle lo que le venía a contar

—Rosalie … amiga yo… me bese con Edward…- me quiso interrumpir pero no la deje - no déjame terminar - suspire y seguí - Yo… nos besamos, nos besamos de una forma tierna, pero no por eso menos apasionada, no sabes cómo me beso y no te das una idea como yo lo bese, me olvide de todo y de todos, del lugar donde estábamos, no me importaba nada… tú… tú tenías razón ya no lo puedo evitar, no puedo huir, me tiene atada yo… yo… no sé qué me pasa, cuando el me acaricia me estremezco con su toque tan suave. El me hizo una confesión…- Rosalie estaba tan sorprendida que a mí me sorprendió que no me interrumpiera ni un solo segundo asique decidí seguir – él me confeso que está enamorado de mí, y yo le creí, lo vi en sus ojos, en sus besos, en sus caricias, lo sentí en cada palabra que me dijo y yo… yo no sé qué me pasa - no me había dado cuenta en que momento, mis ojos habían comenzado a emanar lágrimas, comencé a sollozar mientras le seguía relatando – No entiendo este sentimiento que se empezó a formar, solo hace cuatro días que lo conozco, sin embargo siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, y sabes que es lo que más me duele…- Ella negó con la cabeza pero pude darme cuenta que sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas que se estaban formando - Que cuando mi corazón se digna a sentir devuelta derrumbando los muros que yo misma me puse, lo hace con la persona menos indicada, con alguien que está prohibido para mí, porque él es mi alumno, y yo… Dios… yo no sé qué hacer con eso… lo único que sé es que me gusta, me encanta, que me tiene enjaulada en sus ojos y no pretende dejarme salir y me lo dijo… Rosalie yo no sé qué paso, no sé qué hacer…- le digo y no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas terminaran de salir del todo. Sollozaba a más no poder, dejando salir todos mis sentimientos y mis frustraciones. Me separe un poco de ella y tome la copa de la mesa, me la bebí de un solo sorbo y cuando la deje de nuevo en la mesa levante mi mirada y le hice una seña al camarero para que me trajera una copa más, me hizo un gesto con la mano como captando lo que le había pedido.

Cinco minutos más tardes el joven camarero me traía el Cosmopolitan; dejo la copa llena y se la llevó vacía. Rosalie trataba de reconfortarme sobándome la espalda y dándome palabras de aliento.

—Bella hermosa, tienes que darte tiempo para poder aclarar tus sentimientos, como bien te dijo Edward… y tú no le fallaste a nadie, tu ética está más alta que nunca, que te hayas enamorado de un alumno no quiere decir que le hayas fallado a tu profesionalismo…- le corte

—Rosalie yo no estoy enamorada… yo no creo que este enamorada… no lo sé estoy muy confundida – le dije muy contrariada, era verdad no sabía si estaba enamorada pero tendría que averiguarlo cuanto antes, ya no podía seguir así. Y así, hablando de cómo me sentía había sacado la conclusión con la ayuda de mi hermosa Rosalie que cuanto antes tenía que hablar con Edward, pero hablar con la verdad, contarle como me siento y aclarar todo…

Estuvimos en _Break_ cinco horas, sí… ni yo podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido; necesitaba sacar todo afuera y en este momento el alcohol pareció solucionar todas las cuestiones… sin darme cuenta había bebido mucho más de la cuenta.

Quise pararme para ir al baño y volví a caer en la silla, no podía mantenerme parada y para colmo estaba con tacones… genial era lo único que me faltaba.

—Bella… me parece que bebiste demasiado - me dijo mi amiga, yo me sentía morir, estaba cansada y ese dolor que sentía dentro estaba ganándome la partida.

—N-no estoy bien - ahí Dios mi vos había salido balbuceante por el efecto del alcohol.

—Isabella mírate amiga, ni siquiera puedes hablar - me decía Rosalie y tenía razón, había bebido mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, pero yo ni siquiera había llevado la cuenta de lo que había tomado.

—Estoy bien Rose, anda acompáñame hasta el baño y luego nos vamos que se hace tarde - le digo, solo necesitaba refrescar un poco mi cara y salir del lugar cuanto antes.

— ¡Ok! haremos esto, vamos a ir al baño y luego tú te vas a ir a mi departamento – Ja, Ja, Ja estaba loca si pensaba que iría a su departamento.

- ¿Qué? - quise sonar lo más seria posible pero mi vos salía cada vez más ronca.

—No pensaras que te dejare ir en ese estado en tu auto, no señorita… no se habla más, hoy dormirás en mi departamento…- me dijo y tenía razón, yo no podía manejar en mi estado, sería un accidente andante - Hoy por ti mañana por mí - declaro, aun me acordaba la última vez que la tuve que entrar arrastras a mi departamento, estaba igual que yo.

Fuimos hasta el baño, o mejor dicho me llevó al baño y pude refrescarme la cara y despabilarme un poco, pero no funciono, todo me daba vueltas y el sueño me estaba envolviendo cada vez más.

Salimos del baño y volvimos hacia la mesa a buscar nuestras cosas. Rose me llevaba del brazo cuando nos dirigimos a una de las barra donde estaba una señorita en la caja registradora. Le pedimos que nos cobrara lo que habíamos consumido, nos cobró y nos dijo que volviéramos cuando quisiéramos, con un tono de vos divertido le dije a la chica que seguro me vería muy seguido por allí; ella, yo y Rose nos reímos a grandes carcajadas.

Cuando quise darme la vuelta para salir por la puerta el joven camarero que nos había atendido se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, y yo se la di pensando que quería saludarme; el muy sinvergüenza me había dado un papelito con su número telefónico y decía.

_**…01147270989**_

_**Hermosa yo sé que querías esto, llámame**_

_**Estoy disponible para ti…**_

¡Que mierda!… le di una sonrisa socarrona y le arroje el papel en la cara, que se creía este…

-Tú no le llegas ni a los talones, a mi Edward - Lo empuje y me salí del lugar lo más digna posible y con Rosalie a cuesta.

—Rosalie… yo no puedo dejar mi coche aquí - me había percatado que ambas habíamos venido en coches diferentes y si ella pensaba llevarme mi auto se quedaría aquí.

—No te preocupes voy a mandar a que lo busquen… tú confía en mi - no estaba segura si confiar o no, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y sin más me llevo hasta su auto.

Ya dentro de la seguridad se su vehículo, no pude más que relajarme, y como si nada Edward volvía a mi cabeza una y otra vez reviviendo ese beso tan hermoso que nos habíamos dado. De mis ojos salieron lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de una cobarde, que no se animaba a reconocer sus sentimientos.

—Bella cariño, no te puedo ver así, dime cómo puedo ayudarte - su vos sonaba desesperada, pero yo lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar más.

—Con estar a mi lado, ya me estas ayudando…- Quise despreocuparla pero parecía que en este momento solo estaba capacitada para hacer todo mal - ¡Soy tan patética! - dije para mí, pero a Rose y a sus antenas no se les escapaba nada, pero sí lo era, era la peor de todas.

—No digas eso, tú no eres patética… mira a mí no me gusta verte así, pero es lógico cómo te sientes - quiso reconfortarme pero no me estaba ayudando mucho.

— ¿Y cómo me siento según tú? - quería ver cuán patética y estúpida podía llegar a verme mi amiga

—Sientes una frustración en tu corazón, por no poder estar con Edward, pero déjame decirte… que eso no es un problema, y yo te lo voy a demostrar amiga - ¡ahí no!

—No te entiendo Rosalie, explícate - quería saber que era lo que estaba tramando, porque aunque estuviera tomada aun me daba cuenta de la picardía que denotaba su voz.

—Tú déjamelo a mí… pronto acabara ese dolor… ya verás…- quise tranquilizarme y darme esperanza con sus palabras, pero eso lo haría más tarde ahora solo quería dormir, y con eso me sumergí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**.**

.

Mi olfato percibía el olor del café recién hecho, y el de pan tostado, aun con los ojos cerrados pero ya despierta sentía una fuerte punzada en mi cien, empecé a abrir mis ojos de apoco y – ¿¡donde estoy!? - me dije para mis adentros, esta no era mi habitación, este no era el olor de mi casa y esta no era mi cama, sin más rodeos levante las sabanas y el cobertor para ver en qué estado estaba mi cuerpo.

Me pare de un salto y el cobertor y las sabanas volaron por los aire, me mire un poco y mi cabeza empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

Me mire y… ¿Qué me había pasado?, de quien era esta ropa de dormir, que déjenme decirles era todo tan… diminuto… que no quedaba nada para la imaginación, me quedaba bien, muy bien diría yo, pero esto no era mío, esto se parece más a la ropa de dormir de… ¡Rosalie!

Fui como estaba, a la cocina donde se suponía debía estar mi amiga.

Solo podía escuchar un movimiento de ¿platos? Entre a la cocina sin anunciarme y sobre la mesa de la cocina había un desayuno como para un batallón…

—Rosalie… ¡que es esto que me pusiste! - ella se sobresaltó un poco y se dio media vuelta, pude ver una risa que quería salir en su boca, pero aun así se contuvo.

— ¿Que, no te gusta? Te queda muy bien amiga, eres una mujer hermosa… aparte ese conjuntito es tuyo… te lo regalo - y sin más se dio vuelta y me dio la espalda.

Me senté en la mesa y aun me seguía pareciendo que se había esmerado mucho con el desayuno, yo solo tomaría un café; pero antes tenía que tomar un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza… me estaba matando.

—Rose… ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Me está matando – saco de uno de los cajones una cajita y de ahí me dio una pastillita blanca – Gracias… umhh me puedes decir porque hay tanta comida…- y en eso sonó el timbre de su puerta,-Voy- grito Rose.

—Ahí está tu respuesta…- me dio una sonrisa y se alejó, me di cuenta de que no estaba con la ropa adecuada, me pare y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando de la nada una Rose muy sonriente apareció por la puerta acompañada por dos muchachos.

—Bella… te presento a Emmett – el muchacho soltó una sonrisita nerviosa y me tendió la mano.

—Ho-hola, mucho gusto…- le devolví el saludo, mi cara se había tornado de un rojo intenso.

—Yo...- no podía articular palabra, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mis pies parecían estacas.

—Y él es su hermano Ed…- dijo dirigiéndose al otro acompañante, yo no la deje continuar y su nombre salió sin que pudiera retenerlo en mi boca.

—Edward… - mis piernas temblaban; aun no podía moverme, debía hacerlo no podía estar frente a un alumno en esas fachas, pero mis piernas parecían no querer moverse.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes se conocen?- me pregunto una muy confundida Rosalie.

—Si yo… yo soy su profesora en el instituto - las palabras me salían atoradas, necesitaba salir de esa situación o me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

¡Qué rayos hacia Edward aquí!

Ninguno decía nada, Rosalie me miraba a mí y luego a Emmett, para pasar la mirada a Edward.

Edward me miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos me penetraban como dagas, toda mi cara hasta parte de mi cuello se había encendido en un fuego abrazador, para colmo mi cerebro parecía no mandarle la señal correcta a mis piernas para moverse y salir de ahí.

— ¡Un momento! Acaso él es el mismo Edward del que hablamos - mi amiga pareció entender que Edward el hermano de Emmett, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi Edward.

— Bueno… al parecer soy famoso - comento Edward con una risa bailando en su boca, mirando directamente Hacia mí. Mis mejillas se colorearon ya más de lo que estaban, tenía que salir de ahí urgente.

—Yo… enseguida vuelvo - me dirigí a la puerta y arranque a paso apresurado hacia la habitación de mi amiga, tenía que sacarme esta ropa, me decidí por tomar una ducha rápida para sacarme el brote de nervios que tenía.

Tome prestado ropa de Rosalie y la dejo sobre la cama, salí por el pasillo de su habitación Hacia su baño, ya que el recinto estaba fuera. Me metí y enseguida me di una ducha muy veloz. Al salir me envolví en una toalla y fui a cambiarme a la habitación.

Cuando salí del baño casi corrí al lecho de mi amiga, no quería encontrarme con nadie, me metí en el lugar y cerré la puerta sin mirar, me percaté de que la puerta no hizo el sonido característico cuando uno la cierra, me di vuelta para ver qué fue lo que la detuvo y mi corazón un poco más y salía de su lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le pregunte a un muy descarado Edward, este chico quería matarme.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- ¿Qué? El creía que yo estaba enojada con él, como podía pensar eso después de lo de ayer.

— Vete, no puedes estar aquí – quise esquivar su charla.

— No… no me voy hasta saber porque estas enojada conmigo – por Dios él no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que le conteste.

— Rayos… no Edward no estoy enojada contigo, solo estoy un poco confundida, por favor vete, nos pueden ver - claro que no estaba enojada, como le dije solo estaba confundida, mi cabeza estaba queriendo procesar lo sucedido.

— Confundida ¿por qué? por verme aquí, o por ser el hermano del amigo de tu amiga - ¡no se me notaba! Claro que estaba confundida, de echo lo estaba por todo… un momento acaso él sabía que Rosalie era mi amiga… ¿acaso él sabía que Emmett y Rose eran amigos?

— Por… espera, tú… tú sabias que Rosalie y tú hermano eran amigos, ¿tu conocías a Rose?- le pregunte.

— Sabia que Emmett era amigo de Rosalie, pero lo que no sabía, era que tú eras amiga de ella… aparte ni siquiera me acordaba de Rose, pero ahora que la veo - se quedó pensando un minuto - ella es profesora del instituto también ¿no? - me pregunto

— Si ella es profesora de inglés extranjero - conteste - ahora, por favor vete que necesito cambiarme – volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y yo sujete más mi toalla.

— Isabella pudiste pensar algo de lo que hablamos ayer - ¡oh no otra vez! Este no era el momento para hablar de esas cosas. Pero me sincere, era lo único que podía hacer.

— Créeme que lo que menos pensé fue en ello – creo que fui demasiado sincera, quise patearme al notar como su sonrisa se desfiguraba - Por favor Edward, no me apures solo dame tiempo ¿sí? Esto es muy difícil para mí - de verdad que ya no sabía cómo sobrellevar todo esto.

— Y tú que crees, ¿que para mí no?- sabía que era difícil para él, pero tenía que entenderme necesita un tiempo para pensar bien.

— Sé que es difícil para ambos pero yo soy tu profesora y tu mi alumno y encima, aun eres menor de edad – lo último no quise decirlo, pero delante de él parecía que mi boca se mandaba sola. Él pensó algo por un momento y luego hablo.

— Eres hermosa… te preocupas por todo – claro, porque si lo dejaba pensar y decidir a él, ya a estas alturas todo el instituto se hubiera enterado de todo.

—Si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará ¿tú? No lo creo… ahora vete que se deben estar preguntando por que tardas tanto – ya me imaginaba a Ros preguntándose donde estaba Edward, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

—Ok, me voy, pero antes dime, ¿tú vives en este edificio? - quiso saber, y gracias a Dios que por mi bien no vivía aquí.

—No… yo… es largo de explicar, luego te cuento – le dije y pareció más tranquilo, se acero a mí y me tomo por la cintura

—Bueno…- empezó - la ropita que traías hoy se te veía muy linda – me dijo y mi sonrojo volvió a mi cara, Edward era un atrevido irrefutable, pero solo a él le podía y lo dejaba ser como era conmigo y el sabia eso.

—Vete…- le dije y me aparte de su agarre sujetándome aún más mi toalla. Me soltó con una risa en sus labios y se fue dejándome con las piernas temblando.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa muy ajustada, Rose solo usaba ropa ajustada, decidí no ponerme nada en los pies ya que estaba harta de tacones, me sujete el cabello en un moño alto y así me fui hacia la puerta, cuando me acorde de que no me había puesto perfume, busque mi bolso y saque el perfume que siempre llevaba encima, me puse en los puntos clave, en mi cuello y en mis muñecas. Lo deje dentro de mi bolso y fui donde los otros estaban.

Casi llegando a la cocina pude oír como Edward se reía, una tonta sonrisa se formó en mi cara, pero aunque quise, no lo pude evitar.

Entre en la cocina y lo primero que mire fue a Edward, nuestras mirada se engancharon y así nos quedamos un segundo, sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta e inmediatamente agache mi mirada.

Estuvimos desayunando por un largo rato, conversando de cómo Emmett y Rosalie se habían conocido en el instituto. Pude notar como sus caras y en especial la de Rose se entristecía cuando relataban el momento en que se tuvieron que separar, pero solo duro unos minutos, porque enseguida mi amiga salto de su silla y abrazo a Emmett y le dijo que de ahora en más comenzaba una nueva historia de ellos dos, se quedaron mirando por un momento y pude jurar que se estaban por besar, pero si no fuera por el inoportuno de Edward, que aclaro su garganta lo hubiesen hecho. Envidioso.

Por otro lado estaba él, mi dulce tortura, que no dejaba de mirarme yo no podía creer que estaba sentada en una mesa con Edward, su hermano y la loca de mi amiga, ya me imaginaba la charla que tendríamos cuando estuviéramos solas, porque me lo dio a entender con unas miraditas que me daba de a rato.

—Que les parece si luego de que guarden sus cosas almorzamos todos juntos… podemos pedir algo, ¿les parece? – ahí no, Rose y su bocota, que no se podía quedar callada.

— ¡No! – Dije, de pronto todos me miraron – quiero decir, que yo no puedo Rose, me tengo que ir, anoche no llegue a mi departamento… - no me dejo terminar

—Nadie te espera allí mujer… a menos que el señor Almir… - dejo la frase sin terminar, no podía creer la cabeza pervertida que tenía Rosalie, mire de reojo a Edward y pude notar la cara de enojo que había puesto.

—Qué te pasa Rosalie, el señor Almir es como mi abuelo, no seas tonta… y puede que nadie me esté esperando ahí pero es mi hogar y necesito mantenerlo…- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia su habitación en busca de mis cosas. Estaba entrando en su habitación cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que era él.

—Isabella… por favor no te pongas así, ella solo… solo quiere ser cortes con nosotros – él pensaba que estaba enojada por las ocurrencias de Rose, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada; necesitaba estar en mi casa.

Él era mi perdición, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara

—Ed… yo…- por inercia mi mano se levantó hasta su mejilla – yo no estoy molesta o enojada… solo estoy cansada necesito dormir un poco y recuperarme nada más, y Rosalie ella solo… solo bromeaba eso es todo, no te preocupes no se van a aburrir sin mi… - dije intentando bajar mi mano pero él la tomo y beso mis dedos prendiéndolos fuego con cada beso que les daba. Intente alejar mi mano pero él la seguía presionando.

—Nos pueden ver y no…- no me dejo terminar.

—Me llamaste Ed… así era como me llamaba mi… mi madre…- pude sentir como se estremecía; lo mire a los ojos y puede ver como la tristeza los consumía, pero solo duro un momento antes de recomponerse y regalarme una tímida sonrisa.

—Edward yo… yo lo siento, no quise…- de la nada me tomo de un brazo y me adentro en la habitación de mi amiga.

—Edward que haces no…- cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyo su frente en la misma

—Abre la puerta, nos pueden ver… demonios, porque eres tan infantil, ahora mismo se deben estar preguntando donde estas, a Rosalie no se le escapa nada… por favor Edward, por favor… no me hagas esto - lo último lo dije en un susurro más para mí que para él

— ¿Que no te haga que?… maldición, que no ves, que no me ves, no soy un niño soy un hombre – me dijo un poco exaltado dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a mí.

— Y no te preocupes por ellos, se acaban de ir a buscar unas cajas y a llevarlas a nuestro departamento… les dije que me quedaría a esperar que terminaras de cambiarte porque quería hablar contigo del instituto - dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Edward… yo… te dije que tenía que pensar, por favor…- le rogué

—Lo sé, es solo… - suspiro pasándose la mano por su cabello - no puedo estar lejos de ti, todo de ti me atrae, tu vos, tu olor… tus ojos… - dijo acercándose, como si me estuviera acechando. —Me gusta todo de ti… me vuelves loco, no me importa nada, no me importa nuestra edad, no me importa que tú seas mi profesora… puedes entenderlo… nada, ¡no me importa nada! – y con eso me beso.

Era un beso dulce pero con desesperación, lo pude sentir, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y el otro cruzo mi espalda tomándome la nuca, yo ya no me aguante mas y deje que el momento me llevara.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras acariciaba los vellos de su nuca, lo necesitaba, carajo, si lo necesitaba, pero nunca se lo iba a decir en vos alta.

El beso se estaba tornando cada vez más apasionado, cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar, teníamos que parar con esto, o terminaríamos lamentándolo. Corte de apoco su beso y junte nuestras frentes…

—Ed… ya no puedo, tú serás mi perdición – volví a besarlo pero solo con un beso – ahora tienes que irte, necesito cambiarme – dije dándole un besito en su mejilla.

—Me puedo quedar – lo iba a matar-

— ¡NO! – le dije con un fingido enojo – no puedes… - quise soltarme de su agarre pero él me lo impidió abrasándome y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

—Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, luego de mi madre – eso me dejo muy descolocada y un tanto asustada, sentí su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello, el… él estaba ¿sollozando?

Lo separe de mi un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, no podía creer sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas sin derramar. Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas y acaricie su frente sus pómulos; él estaba triste, algo lo atormentaba, lo pude ver en su mirada me preguntaba que le había pasado en su vida para tener esa tristeza en sus ojos, el no parecía ser un chico introvertido, y nunca me había dado cuenta pero ahora él estaba dejando caer una máscara, ahora estaba viendo al verdadero Edward, no al que sonreía por todo, este era el verdadero y me dolía comprobarlo.

Él había nombrado a su madre antes cuando lo había llamado Sam, y pude ver su tristeza aunque sea solo un momento; pero ahora cuando volvió a nombrarla su angustia no desapareció tan fácilmente. Lo único que sabía es que era algo referido a su madre, de eso no había duda.

—Edward, estoy aquí… mírame – él estaba mirando hacia abajo – mírame Ed… – volví a intentar, pero él no quería.

Él me tenía que mirar a los ojos para yo poder decirle, lo que tenía que decir, pero él no quería. Y sin más se lo dije, ya no podía ver como el sufría; porque si, lo pude sentir en su cuerpo, en sus abrazos y en sus besos, el sufría. El temía perderme.

—Edward Cullen, a mi… yo…- estaba nerviosa, di un fuerte suspiro – también me pasan cosas contigo…- ok ya lo había dicho, lo había admitido, le estaba diciendo que me gustaba que me pasaban cosas con él.

En ese instante levanto su rostro y pude ver como una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho. No lo pensé solo lo hice… me acerque a él volviendo a enroscar mis brazos en su cuello y tome su lagrima con mis labios, el cerro los ojos y lo oí suspirar. Corrí mi cara solo unos centímetros y uní nuevamente nuestras bocas.

Estuvimos solo unos minutos besándonos tenía que separarme, pero no quería, ya no quería. Estábamos tan absortos en el momento, que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien estaba mirándonos.

- ajamm… - alguien se aclaró la garganta, y eso fue suficiente para separarme de él como si fuera un rayo.

Nos miraba con una sonrisa bailando en su boca… ¡maldición!

—Yo… yo te puedo explicar, no es lo que crees, de enserio, solo…- no me dejo terminar mire de reojo a Edward y no podía creer lo que veía, él estaba como si nada cruzado de brazos.

—Que te crees Isabella, que no sabía que de seguro esto iba a pasar… por favor si este chico estaba esperando que nosotros nos vayamos para poder buscarte, solo tendrían que tener más cuidado – dijo mirándome con burla, para luego mirar a Edward - pudo ser tu hermano el que los haya visto, y estoy segura que él no se lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera como yo – y tenía razón su hermano no sabía nada o eso creía yo, pero aun así no quise arriesgarme a complicar más las cosas.

—Rosalie, por favor no… - no me dejo terminar

—Amiga no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que yo no diré nada, pero por favor se más cuidadosa – se rio, ella estaba mofándose de mí, ¡maldita perra engreída!

—Y tú – dijo mirando a Edward, que ni se inmuto con lo que dijo Rose – tu hermano te espera necesita tu ayuda – se dio media vuelta y antes de irse dijo – ahora si trata de no tardarte demasiado, tu hermano no es ningún tonto – y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Camine hasta la cama y me tire boca arriba tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando, como pude ser tan irresponsable, Dios mío, qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Emmett el que nos encontraba, no, no quería ni imaginármelo.

—Bella, hablare con mi hermano y…- sí, el en realidad quería matarme.

— ¿Qué? – había escuchado mal, si había sido eso.

—Sí, le hablare con la verdad, le diré… le diré que estoy malditamente enamorado de ti y que tu…- no lo deje terminar, acaso él se había vuelto loco.

- No, no espera – dije sentándome en la cama de golpe – Ed, por favor – pase mi mano por mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme - ya avanzamos demasiado, por favor dame tiempo, yo enserio necesito pensar, mi cabeza está a punto de colapsar, admití que me pasan cosas contigo… ¡Que más quieres de mí! – dije levantando la voz más de lo deseado, él se quedó mirándome para luego avanzar, tomarme de los brazos con fuerza me llevo con el hacia su pecho.

— ¡Todo… maldición quiero todo de ti! – y me beso, pero no fue tierno, no, fue un beso duro y fuerte como si de ello dependiese su vida, su lengua entro sin permiso e invadió mi boca buscado mi lengua; en cuanto ambas se rozaron ya no pude más, estaba perdida y le devolví el beso de la misma forma, jale su cabello con fuerza y pude escuchar como ahogaba un gemido brutal en mi boca, eso me desconcertó un poco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el dándose cuenta de eso bajo sus manos por mi costado y tomo mis muslos, dándome la posibilidad de enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas, así lo hice, el camino y se topó con el borde de la cama se inclinó y caímos sobre ella, el encima mío. Y eso fue suficiente para mí.

—Edward… no, por favor – había dejado de atacar mi boca, para tomar mi cuello – ¡Edward, para!- Dios me estaba excitando y eso no podía pasar; de mi boca salió un leve sollozo, fue mínimo, pero aun así él lo escucho, volvió sus ojos y me miro. Yo sentía terror mesclado con excitación y eso me asusto, demasiado.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!… lo siento, mi amor lo siento… yo… yo no sé qué me paso, ¡por favor perdóname! – trato de levantarse pero se lo impedí el me miro confundido.

—No está bien solo… solo me incomode un poco, me asuste – el me miraba asustado dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.

—Perdóname, yo… perdóname, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo – de eso no estaba segura, más que seguro que en un futuro… capas… ¡Dios que estaba pensando!

—No estoy tan segura de eso…- él no entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras y pensó que por causa de lo que había pasado me alejaría de él.

—No volverá a pasar Bella, te lo prometo solo… no me alejes de tu lado…- ahhh como negarle algo cuando me ponía esos ojitos tristes.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu hermano, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentar eso todavía, no te digo que no lo hare en un futuro, pero no ahora – me miro a los ojos y pude ver cierta duda – ¡prométemelo Edward! – dije acariciando su mejilla

- lo prometo, prometo no decir nada hasta que tu estés preparada – le di una tierna sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla.

—Ahora joven Cullen – dije con mi vos profesional – podría levantarse eh ir a donde lo están esperando – suspiro sobre mí cara dejándome media aturdida, pero ya no podía volver a recaer.

Él se levantó perezosamente y me ayudo a levantarme.

—Puedo verte mañana – me miro con suplica en sus ojos – para poder conocernos, me gustaría saber todo sobre ti, podemos ir a comer a algún lado, luego ir al parque, tomar un helado – él me quería conocer, quería tener una cita

—Me estas pidiendo una ¿cita? – el asintió sin emitir palabra.

—Si no quieres está bien… yo… yo puedo esperar hasta que tu qui… - no lo deje terminar.

—Ok… acepto – sus ojitos brillaron de una manera en particular… era alegría, felicidad, mi pecho se hincho de orgullo por ser yo quien lo hacía feliz.

—Bien - se acercó y me dio un beso para darse vuelta y marcharse.

— ¡Espera!– lo llame, él se detuvo y me miro, tome mi bolso y saque una libreta y mi birome, le anote mi numero celular – ten, para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, llámame cuando estés solo – tomo el papel y volvió a besarme

—Nos vemos mañana – y se fue.

Sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo mal, que era un error un error fatal, pero aun así no me arrepentía de nada, le había confesado como me sentía, me había dado cuenta que detrás de esa mascara de chico feliz había una vida llena tristeza y sufrimiento. Y estaba segura que tenía que ver con su madre.

Decidí tomar todas mis cosas, en realidad solo tome mi bolso ya que mi ropa no la veía por ningún lado, acomode la cama de mi amiga y camine hasta el espejo que estaba sobre una cómoda de ropa que tenía Rosalie. Acomode mi pelo en un moño alto me puse un poco de mi perfume y salí a despedirme de mi amiga, de Emmett y de mi pedacito de cielo… si eso era el para mí, después de todo tenía derecho a volver a confiar en un hombre no todos eran iguales a… a… bueno a, no quería nombrarlo.

Baje y pude ver como mi pedacito de cielo, dejaba unas cajas sobre la vereda mientras que su hermano y Rose descargaban cajas de una camioneta que supuse que era de Emmett.

El portero de Rose me abrió la puerta de la calle y le agradecí con una sonrisa radiante.

Mi amiga me vio y camino hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, me sonroje de la peor forma y agache mi cabeza y camine hacia ella.

—Rose… yo siento mucho lo que viste allá arriba yo… - me interrumpió.

—shhh, no te preocupes pero, me tienes que contar todo y con lujo de detalles – esa era mi amiga.

—Ok, me puedes llevar hasta mi departamento – le pedí acordándome de mi auto, lo había dejado en el estacionamiento de _Break._

—No hace falta, ahí está tu auto – me dijo señalando mi coche estacionado en la vereda de enfrente – te prometí que lo mandaría buscar y así fue – era la mejor

—Gracias Rosalie, no sé qué haría sin ti – le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento se acercaba Emmett.

—Oh ¿ya te vas? – me pregunto, Dios sentí mi cara sonrojarse por la vergüenza de estar unos pisos arriba con su hermano menor siendo yo su profesora.

—Si yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer – no podía mirarlo a la cara y mis mejillas estaban de un rojo vivo.

—Ok entonces… fue un gusto haberte conocido, me alegra que Edward te tenga de profesora, el necesita un poco de disciplina y estoy seguro que en el instituto se la sabrán dar – empecé a hiperventilarme mentalmente y me sudaban las mano.

—Si el gusto fue mío… y ¡me alegra haberte conocido! – eso lo había dicho de enserio, el parecía ser una muy buena persona y estaba segura que Rosalie estaba más que feliz y eso ya era suficiente para mí.

—Gracias… ¡Edward!- grito en dirección de su hermano – Ven despídete de tu profesora – ¡oh Dios mío!…

- ¡ya se va profesora!- dijo con vos de niñito bueno… maldito.

—Si ya me voy… nos vemos el lunes, adiós… y ¡pórtate bien!– le di un golpecito en su cabeza, me di vuelta y mire a su hermano y mi amiga que nos miraban con cierta sonrisa en sus labios. Y pude ver que Emmett le decía algo a Rosalie haciendo que ella sonriera.

— ¡Adiós a ustedes también! – agite mi mano saludando y me fui a mi auto.

.

.

.

.

Luego de acomodar mi departamento, asear todo y abrir las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente, termine exhausta, tome un baño relajante que duró una hora y mientras pensaba todo lo sucedido durante el día, sentí que mis músculos ya estaban adormeciéndose, decidí salir, enrolle una toalla en mi cuerpo y me fui hasta mi habitación, me puse un simple camisolín de algodón, necesitaba relajarme y que mejor forma sino escuchando a mi cantante favorita, puse mi reproductor Ipod y me tendí en la cama, mientras la melodías de la canción Someone like you hacían que me durmiera lentamente, sentí vibrar mi celular; Lo tome sin mirar la pantalla y conteste.

—Hola –

— ¡Hola preciosa! – ¿Quién era?

—Edward… ¿eres tú? – no estaba segura, pero si era él tenía su voz rara, parecía agitado

—Sip quien más, esperabas que te llamara otra persona – le sentía la vos media ronca que estaría haciendo.

—No… Quiero decir, te dije que me llamaras, ¿estás solo? – le pregunte y sentí como maldijo en vos baja.

—Si…- se quedó un momento en silencio y continuo - te extraño – su vos estaba cada vez más melosa, dios, que estaba haciendo.

—Ed… por favor – no aguantaba esa vos, me ponía los pelos de punta y no de forma mala, no, todo lo contrario – ¿Que estás haciendo, te noto la vos… rara? – Se quedó callado y luego sentí un jadeo – ¡EDWARD, QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO! – grite desesperada el estaría acompañado y me estaba mintiendo.

—Perdón… solo… solo pensaba en ti, y sentí la necesidad de… de… - dio un suspiro largo y prolongado y continuo – necesitaba oírte – dijo recuperando su voz normal pero aun lo sentía medio agitado - ahora si pongámonos serios, y dime adonde quieres ir mañana – ohh me había olvidado.

— Mmm no sé a dónde tú quieras – y me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, vaya a saber dónde me llevaría.

- ¿A dónde yo quiera? – me dijo con su vos media ronca otra vez, maldición que demonios estaba haciendo que hablaba así.

- ¡Edward! – le dije en mi mejor tono de advertencia… él se rio y continuo con su discurso…

Nos pusimos de acuerdo, en el lugar y el horario, y ahí nos íbamos a encontrar. Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde era la dicha cita… si, íbamos a tener una cita, solo rogaba a Dios no arrepentirme más a delante de lo que estaba por suceder.

Hablamos más de una hora hasta que nos despedimos, forzadamente porque él no se quería despedir y quería seguir hablando.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que sería de mañana, estaba asustada y con miedo no lo iba a negar, pero aun así intente no pensar en eso.

El sueño me invadió llevándome a la inconsciencia y teniendo por primera vez un sueño húmedo con Edward.


	7. La Cita

**********Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin mas ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**La Cita**

El fin de semana había pasado rapidísimo, estaba sumamente contenta. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, como hace mucho no me sentía. Y todo era gracias a mi pedacito de cielo.

Así es como le había puesto a Edward, era tan espantoso ese apodo que solo me lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza solo para mí, nunca se lo diría a él.

Pero era tan tierno que hacia que pareciera una de esas niñas enamoradas y poniéndole apodos tontos a sus chicos.

Ayer habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. El muy maldito me había llevado a un parque de diversiones llamado "_Parque de la Costa_".

Cuando había llegado a la dirección donde habíamos acordado para encontrarnos, me había percatado y sorprendido, ya que, yo no me había dado cuenta de adonde me dirigía. Hacia mucho que no iba a un lugar como ese.

Cuando estacione mi coche, lo vi, y Dios era simplemente perfecto. Llevaba un jeans color azul oscuros, una playera gris con un estampado de algo referido a Londres en frente; y en sus pies llevaba unas Converse en color gris. En su mano llevaba una chamarra de algodón también en tono gris claro. En cuanto él me vio, camino hacia donde yo estaba, mi sonrisa se agrando de verlo tan contento.

Yo mire mi ropa y la encontré mas que bien, no había errado en nada, llevaba una Vans negras, un jeans negro bien ajustado y una camiseta en color gris con un estampado blanco en frente, oh y obvio mis uñas en negro. No parecía tan grande a su lado, es mas creo que parecía hasta mas joven que Edward.

Me dio un ligero beso, diciéndome al oído que esta preciosa y que nos esperaba un hermoso día. Eso me dejo con un cosquilleo en mi estomago, y el muy desgraciado se rio de la cara que había puesto, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del parque.

Ese no fue un momento muy grato para mi. Un grupo de jovencitas de entre 16 o 17 años, miraron a Edward y murmuraron cosas para luego reírse, ellas vieron que Edward iba detrás de mí, pero como no estábamos tomados de la mano ni nada, ya que nos habíamos soltado para poder hacer la fila, a la vista de cualquier persona parecíamos hermanos o simplemente amigos.

Las chiquillas lo devoraban con la mirada; una había dicho algo y luego todas se empezaron a reír, tenia ganas de patearles la cara pero tenia que comportarme ninguna niñita estúpida me iba a incomodar, así que cuando llegamos a la entrada le di el ticket al muchacho que estaba detrás de una baranda y pasamos, dejando atrás el tema de las mocosas esas de porquería.

Edward era un loco malditamente divertido. Yo aun no podía creer que estaba en un parque de diversiones. Nos habíamos subidos a todas las atracciones que ofrecía el parque, dejando para lo último, la vuelta al mundo, era el típico circulo gigante con sillas en forma de tazas y que podía albergar como hasta seis personas; pero una ves mas él me prometido que subiríamos solo nosotros dos.

Edward había insistido en ir a una de esas cabinas que sacan fotos pequeñas una debajo de la otra, las maquinas estaba distribuidas por todo el parque; no pude decir nada, ya que aunque me hubiera negado hubiese sido imposible decirle que no a él. Edward había tomado mi mano y arrastrado literalmente hasta el lugar; solo le había pedido que por favor guardara muy bien las fotos.

Yo me estaba divirtiendo como una condenada. Edward hacia poses graciosas y yo ponía cara de "_que rayos estas haciendo"_ ganándome grandes carcajadas de él; hasta que en la ultima foto me tomo de la cara con sus manos y me beso.

Esa me la había quedado yo, ya que habíamos salido como dos típicos enamorados. Necesitaba esa imagen para recordarme que Edward lo valía.

Al salir de ahí nos dirigimos hacia la vuelta al mundo. Hicimos la fila que no fue mucho ya que solo había un par de parejas delante de nosotros. Edward se percato de eso y me sonrió con malicia.

La vista era espectacular desde la parte mas alta de la rueda, se podía ver todo el parque, mas allá de la ciudad y parte del rio e islas que rodeaban la costa, por algo se llamaba así el parque.

Edward me miraba con adoración mientras yo miraba hacia el horizonte; solo lo dejaba ser. A él no podía negarle nada.

Hubo un momento en donde la rueda quedo inmóvil en la cima, quedando nosotros con la mejor vista, realmente éramos dos privilegiados.

De un momento a otro Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, para luego tomar mi cara y besarme en los labios tan despacio y tierno, que me mataba. En ese momento no éramos profesora-alumno, en ese momento solo éramos dos personas que se gustaban demasiado, demasiado para su propio bienestar, su lengua roso mi labio inferíos pidiendo permiso, se lo concebí entreabriendo mis labios dejando salir mi lengua para esa batalla que muy bien conocía. Sentía como nuestras lenguas bailaban, debía detenerme pero no podía… simplemente no podía, sin darme cuenta me tomo de los brazos e hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y acaricio ese lugar un momento, para luego meter sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y… maldición, iba demasiado deprisa, yo no quería esto para nosotros, no ahora, si en un futuro, pero definitivamente no ahora. ¡Que me caiga un puto rayo! en este momento, debía parar y detener esto, pero no podía, no, no podía.

Y sin mas sus manos se fueron hacia mi parte delantera; emití un gemido que me lo cayo con su boca, Dios me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Jale de su cabello y eso pareció volverlo loco. Me di cuenta de eso ya que un fuerte jadeo salió de su boca. Dios como me gustaba besarlo. Comenzaba a sentir algo duro donde nuestras caderas se unían pero aun así no me moví, él sin embargo presiono mis caderas aún más hacia él haciéndome sentirlo a más no poder y dejándome soltar pequeños gemidos. Me estaba desesperando, él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que empezó a levantar sus caderas hacia arriba buscando fricción, atacando mi cuello con besos. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda por dentro de mi camiseta y las sentía bajar cada ves mas hasta que rodearon mi trasero haciendo leves presiones, mientras que yo me deleitaba besándolo y frotando su pecho con mis manos.

Mi mente no pensaba, no reaccionaba, hacia rato que había dejado de funcionar, solo se dejaba llevar, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba de esta forma con un hombre que ya me había olvidado como se sentía.

Con caricias tímidas sus manos subieron por delante y vacilando en acariciar o no mis pechos. Mordí suavemente su cuello haciéndolo tomar confianza. Solo fue un roce, él pasó sus dedos por encima de mi brasier, pero eso solo hiso que mi lívido se extendiera dejándome prendida a él.

De la nada la maquina comenzó a moverse, haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe y jadeando por falta de aire, algo irónico, porque estábamos al aire libre.

¡Gracias a Dios!, que las sillas del juego tenían vidrios oscuros sobre los bordes de las paredes que simulaban la taza gigante. Nos habíamos dejado llevar y nos habíamos olvidado de que estábamos en un lugar público, yo estaba que prendía fuego, tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas de un colorado muy intenso y mis labios estaban hinchados por la desesperación de nuestros besos. Pero mi pobre Edward no estaba mejor que yo, ya que él tenía un problemita más… importante, por así decirlo, se removía incomodo en su lugar, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y a pesar de como habíamos estado hacia un momento, eso lo hiso ver demasiado tierno.

Me acerque a el y me senté en su regazo, pero esta ves con mis dos piernas, para un solo lado. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo no lo sentía ni me arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho.

Lo mire a la cara y tenia las disculpas en la punta de su lengua, pero cuando iba a hablar lo calle con casto beso, ganándome un suspiro por parte de él.

¿Como hiso para salir de ahí con semejante… problemita?, fácil, le había dado mi bolso para que simulara que me lo estaba llevando; refunfuño un momento, pero solo fue un momento ya que su problemita era muy notorio, así que luego de unas palabras de mi parte se relajo y puso mi bolso delante de él.

Luego de ahí y para bajar la temperatura, decidimos ir al patio de comidas a comer algo y relajarnos un poco.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas junto a los grandes ventanales que daban una vista hacia todo el parque. Entre risas y bromas por parte de Edward, esperábamos nuestro pedido. A lo lejos pude divisar el mismo grupo de chicas que estaban esa misma mañana en la entrada.

Las muy cara duras se acercaban a donde estábamos nosotros, no lo podía creer, mi cara se había transformado y una de esas chicas al verme dijo algo que hiso frenar al grupo entero, sentándose en una de las mesas. Seguramente esa chica era la mas inteligente de ese grupo de tontas.

La mesera vino con nuestro pedido y comimos, sin hablar mucho ya que las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas.

Al terminar de comer y pedir el postre, me había levantado para ir al baño, necesitaba arreglarme un poco, mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado.

No había tardado más de diez minutos y cuando salí me sentía un poco mas tranquila.

Pero cuando pase la puerta del baño y me dirigía hacia donde estaba Edward, me transforme en algo peor que una leona enjaulada.

Rojo. Todo rojo vi. Una de esas chicas estúpidas estaba con Edward hablando y riendo en mi lugar.

Me acerque a ellos con paso seguro. La chica todavía tenía cuerpo de adolescente, bien formado, pero adolescente al fin. Mientras que mi cuerpo estaba dejando de ser el de una adolescente para dar paso a curvas de una mujer adulta.

Edward estaba de espalda a mí, por lo que no pude ver su cara, pero en cuanto llegue a la mesa me pare junto a él. Este levanto la cabeza, y por su expresión jure que pudo ver la ira en mis ojos. El pensaba, que yo creía que el estaba coqueteando con la mocosa.

-¡Disculpa, estas en el lugar de mi novia! - dijo algo nervioso. Nunca me lleno más de felicidad esa simple palabra como en este momento.

La chica disculpándose, se levanto y se retiro con una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

Yo me había sentado en mi lugar y vi que ya habían traído el postre.

Mientras yo comía en silencio él me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos en mí. No había dicho ni una sola palabra él de seguro pensaba, ¿Que porque no había dicho nada? O ¿Por qué me mantenía tan calmada? simple, yo en esta relación era el adulto y debía compórtame como tal delante de él y de cualquiera; no podía armar un escándalo como si fuera una chiquilla, porque claramente no era así.

Quise romper el hielo que se había formado entre nosotros y hable…

— ¿Edward? —

— ¿Si? —

—Dijiste que era tu novia—levante la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, yo… lo siento si te molesto pero…—le interrumpí.

—Este bien, solo estaba preguntando, no necesitas explicarme cada cosa que digas—él asintió

— ¿Edward? —aventure otra vez.

— ¿Si? — él parecía nervioso

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche cuando me llamaste? —en ese momento se atraganto con el postre y me miro, yo alce una ceja. De pronto se puso muy nervioso.

—Me vas a responder o voy a tener que suponer que me estabas mintiendo y estabas con alguien—su cara se desfiguro, resoplo y me miro por un momento, agacho su cabeza y contesto…

—Yo… yo... yo estaba— él estaba cada vez mas nervioso

—Tú estabas ¿Qué? —me comencé a impacientar

— Bueno te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te enojaras, juro que si no lo hacia me iba a volver loco…—no lo deje terminar

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Edward? Habla de una vez—digo exasperada y con mi voz temblando. Dios si me había mentido y estuvo con alguien, no sé qué haría, esos jadeos, esos gemidos y su respiración agitada solo podía ser producto de… de… no él no haría algo así él, él estaba enamorado de mí, me lo dijo, pero aun así no pude evitar que la duda se instalara.

—Tú… tú estabas con… con alguien—sentí como mis ojos que comenzaban a picar terriblemente. Él levanto su cabeza como resorte y me miro con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Edward, dímelo, porque si es así… yo… — no me dejo terminar

- ¿QUÉ? - grito, yo mire para todos lados pero había tanto ruido en el lugar que solo unas pocas personas que estaban cerca se percataron del grito.

—Tú crees… Dios, tú crees que estaba con una ¿chica? - hablaba desesperado y con enojo pero aun así le hice frente.

—Estabas gimiendo, jadeando, tu respiración era agitada y tu voz… tu voz era… - no pude terminar porque el me tomo de las manos e me hizo pararme y sentarme en su regazo… Maldición, todavía estaba duro…

—Y no pensaste que todo eso me lo pudo haber causado otra cosa - lo mire a la cara y el me sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes? - le pregunto enojada.

—De ti, y de tus celos tontos ¿y sabes? Me encanta - este que se creía. Quise levantarme pero él me lo impidió

—No… tú no te vas a ningún lado, querías saber que era lo que hacia ayer, y ahora te lo voy a decir—me dijo con voz áspera y con un brillo en sus ojos. Lo quede mirando, esperando que hablara, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de sí quería saber…

—Isabella…—me susurraba al oído—sientes como estoy—me presiono contra él—así me puse anoche cuando comencé a pensar en ti, mis manos no estaban quietas y… y comencé a tocarme, a tocarme pensando en ti, pero no, necesitaba mas y decidí llamarte, y al escuchar tu voz sentí el placer mas asombroso de mi vida— no podía creer lo que me estaba contando.

—Tú… tú… tú te estabas ma… mas… - no podía armar oración, las palabras se me habían atorado en la garganta dándome paso al mutismo.

—Tu querías saber, bueno ahí lo tienes—y me beso la mejilla haciendo que me levantara, me sentara en mi silla y lo mirara a los ojos. Yo creo que estaba pronta a sufrir de una combustión espontanea. Mi cara me ardía pero cuando caí en lo que me había dicho estábamos caminando a la salida del patio de comidas, él tomando mi mano y yo dejando llevar boquiabierta.

Me detuve en seco y el se detuvo junto a mí.

—Edward ¿Lo hiciste pensando en mí? — ¿Por qué pregunte eso? No se…

—Isabella, aun no entiendes que me traes como un loco, que respiro el aire que tú respiras… que eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado - dice con sus manos en mí cara - Perdóname si te molesto, pero… - lo corte con un tierno beso y le digo

—No, no me molesto, quiero decir, solo me sorprendí, yo creí que tu… que… Perdón me había confundido—y lo volví a besar en los labios.

—Pues trata de ya no confundirte de esa forma, no quiero que haya malos entendido entre nosotros, por favor—le sonrió y tomados de la mano nos fuimos.

Nos habíamos sentado en unas gradas que proporcionaba el parque para poder apreciar el cierre del día con fuegos artificiales y dado que ya estaba oscureciendo seria el cierre perfecto para nuestra cita, los fuegos artificiales habían sido lindísimos, y cuando nos estábamos retirando, mi karma volvía a joderme otra vez, a lo lejos pude ver al maldito grupo de chicas que para mi desgracia nos lo habíamos encontrado en todo el parque. Esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar…

A medidas que nos acercábamos frene a Edward, y al oído le susurre que me levantara. El por un momento pareció dudar pero solo fue un momento, sin más tomo mis muslos y me levanto, yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y abrace su cuello.

-¡Camina! - le digo y así lo hace.

Cuando sentí que estábamos cerca de las mocosas babosas esas, lo bese con todo lo que tenía, era un beso de esos que son para marcar territorio, porque si, Edward era mío y yo no iba a luchar más contra eso. Iba a luchar en contra de quien me lo quisiera quitar.

Pasamos junto a esas chicas y en ese momento abrí mis ojos para verlas, todas estaban con sus ojos como platos y sonreí satisfecha porque las había puesto en su lugar.

Mientras llegábamos a los autos Edward comenzó a reír. Oh Dios, ahora me venía la peor parte—. De que te ríes - le pregunte con mis mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza y con el ceño fruncido.

—De ti, pensé que no ibas a hacer nada con esas chicas—él se había dado cuenta—.

—No se de que hablas—quise hacerme la tonta.

—Sí, que creíste… que no me había dado cuenta… Bella, mi amor, estabas que morías de celos, no lo niegues, y cuando me dijiste que te levantara y caminara sabía lo que pensabas hacer… - escondí mi cara en su cuello por la vergüenza y él soltó una risa. —

—Perdóname, yo estaba furiosa y no me di cuenta que te use para refregarle en la cara que tu eras mío, yo no tendría que hacer eso, soy adulta y… - no me dejo terminar. Ya habíamos llegado a los autos y el me había puesto sobre el capo de mí coche.

—Shhh no digas nada, me encanta que me hayas usado y mas de la forma en que lo hiciste - me morí de vergüenza y lo abrace volviendo a esconder mí cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su delicioso perfume Polo, Dios era tan exquisito…

La misma sensación que había sentido hoy en la vuelta al mundo, la estaba sintiendo en este mismo momento. Edward me estaba besando el cuello.

—Ed… creo que ya deberíamos irnos… no te parece —mis brazos ya habían descendido a su pecho para luego ir a su espalda.

—No, no me parece… por fa un ratito más, solo… solo un poquito más—mierda, cuando me lo pedía así, simplemente dejaba de pelear, porque sabia que era una batalla perdida.

—Oh… Dios, Bella eres tan jodidamente hermosa - por favor el quería quemarme viva.

Llevo sus manos a mi trasero y lo toco como si fuera su dueño. Su boca atacaba mi cuello para luego subir y juntar nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas parecían estar en guerra y su lengua junto con la mía se estaban matando, pero ninguna daba marcha atrás…

Ya estaba oscuro, era aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, y nuestros autos estaban alejados de los demás, en el lugar del estacionamiento más oscuro.

En ese momento sentí como sus manos dejaban mi trasero para meter sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, las llevo hacia mis pechos, los froto tan tiernamente que juro sentía desfallecerme.

Yo estaba sentada sobre mi auto con el entre mis piernas, estaba jodidamente duro y podía sentir perfectamente ese rose que el inconscientemente hacia contra mi centro. Yo estaba perdida. Mis neuronas se habían desconectado de mi sistema. Mi cuerpo se mandaba solo.

Volví a tomar su cabello y a jalarlo, ganándome un fuerte jadeo de su parte… gemí en su boca y en eso el enredo sus manos en mi cabello y lo jalo suavemente haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás y dándole acceso a mi cuello que fue devorado con besos húmedo por su parte.

El gimió entrecortadamente y una de sus manos soltó mi cabello posándose sobre mi hombro. Me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para lo que quería hacer y pude ver en ellos anhelo, felicidad, alegría, pasión, deseo y amor… si había amor. Algo que me asusto, pero aun así lo deje pasar.

Una sonrisa de mi parte bastaba para que tomara la iniciativa, y no supe el porque, pero de pronto en sus ojos pude ver miedo.

Mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole tome su mano y suavemente la fui metiendo otra vez dentro de mi camiseta haciendo que tomara mi pecho izquierdo un poco mas fuerte, los dos sin poder evitarlo gemimos a la misma vez cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi sensible piel.

Sentir como presionaba mi pecho, hacia que mis límites se esfumaran completamente.

Pero de la nada saco su mano

.

Lo mire y sus ojos estaban oscuros, mas verdes de lo normal, esto no me podía pasar devuelta.

Yo era bonita para Edward el me lo había dicho, tenia que ser otra cosa.

—Isabella, creo… creo que este no es el lugar, no sé, yo… yo…— suspiro. Que le pasaba ¿Acaso él no me deseaba? —Bella, lo siento—se alejó de mi dejándome sentada encima de mi auto

—Edward ven, que te pasa, pensé… pensé que me deseabas, yo… esta bien, lo siento—me baje del auto y abrí la puerta, cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y apoyaba su pecho contra mi espalda…

En esa posición podía sentir la perfección de su musculatura y lo duro que seguía.

—Isabella… tú te mereces a un hombre con experiencia y yo…—por Dios, no podía ser, él… él era virgen.

Dios como pude ser tan estúpida, me quería patear la cabeza por no haber pensado en eso, debí parar la situación cuando fue necesario. Pero aun así no quería que el se despreciara por ser puro, el era mi tesoro y yo lo iba a cuidar.

Ahí mismo tome la decisión y decidí hacerle saber y dejarle bien en claro que yo lo quería a él, solo a él, y lo deseaba, como jamás me imagine hacerlo por un hombre y que sabría esperarlo, pero por sobre todo le mostraría que él era perfecto para mí.

Sin darme la vuelta tome sus manos y sin basilar las lleve hasta mis pechos eh hice que me los acariciara por sobre la tela de mi camiseta. Estaba segura que podía sentir cuan duros estaban mis pezones, esa parte de mi pecho estaba sumamente sensible al tacto. Arquee un poco mi espalda quedando bien contra la puerta del auto y frote mi culo contra su pelvis y… Dios se sentía tan bien.

Él no dejo de tocarme y hacia movimientos con su pelvis hacia adelante, haciéndome sentir su duro miembro.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cintura y la envolvió con su brazo presionándome contra él. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro eh hice que escuchara mis gemidos, todos producidos por él.

Bajo su otra mano a mi cadera eh hizo aun mas fricción entre ambos, comencé a sentir como se formaba ese inconfundible hormigueo en mi bajo vientre, Dios necesitaba… lo necesitaba a él, pero tenia que ser cuidadosa, esto se trataba de él, no de mí.

—Isabella… mi amor… no aguanto mas… —me decía mientras se frotaba contra mi trasero ya no tan suave, — Isabella… estoy por… - me di la vuelta y lo mas rápido que pude, dejando mi pudor y vergüenza de lado desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano para darle una liberación digna.

Mientras el me miraba con asombro, pero no por eso menos gustoso, saque su miembro y… ¡Jesús! Mi nenito estaba muy bien dotado

.

Empecé a acariciar su hombría de arriba hacia abajo ejerciendo presión. Solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y recordarle que él era él que yo quería…

-Tu eres perfecto para mi amor, no quiero a otro… te quiero a tí - él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que mis piernas temblaran. Y en ese mismo momento sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta de mi auto a ambos lado de mi cabeza, esa fue mi señal, el estaba apunto de llegar a su orgasmo, acelere y presione un poco mas su miembro y…— Ah… ah… Joder Bella—gruño sobre mis labios y sentí el temblor de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba ir en mi mano, bañándola con su líquido blanquecino y tibio. Solo unos movimientos mas y se liberaba completamente.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro e hizo que mi mano soltara su miembro ya semi erecto, limpio mi mano en su jeans, sin importarle que se ensuciara.

—Tranquilo, eso fue para que aceptes que tu eres él que yo quiero - él levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos - sí, ya no voy a luchar mas mi amor, yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti, no se como paso o que hiciste, pero me enamore y no quise, lo juro, pero paso…- y lo bese, lento y pausado. Él se separa de mí y me dice

—Te quiero Bella, y no te das una idea de lo feliz que me haces—y me besa dulce y tiernamente.

—Ed amor, tenemos que irnos—le digo mientras él me suelta y acomodaba su pene en sus bóxers

—Isabella… lo que me hiciste fue… fue grandiosos, ¡Eres la mejor amor!— me da un beso.

—Edward anda… vamos, que te sigo con mi auto y te acompaño hasta tu departamento—sí ya era suficiente por hoy, teníamos que separarnos o no seria consientes de mis actos.

- ¿QUE? No, claro que no, yo te sigo a ti y yo te acompaño al tuyo… donde has visto que la novia lleva al novio a su casa… claro que no - dijo riendo—anda sube que te sigo—y con eso se alejó.

— ¿Edward? —

— ¿Sí? —

—Acabas de volver a llamarme novia…—digo de vuelta asombrada por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, creo que no lo eh hecho bien… - dice acercándose y tomándome de la cintura, pega nuestras frentes y habla.

— ¿Cómo? — Dios mi pulso se acelera y mi corazón parece querer detenerse. Él inhala aire y habla.

—Bella… sé que es demasiado pronto y que yo aun soy menor de edad pero lo necesito… te necesito, no se porque pero lo hago así que… ¿Qui-quieres ser mí no-novia? - Oh Dios Mío.

Que le decía, era verdad, era demasiado pronto… pero… a la mierda todo, por una puta vez iba a dejar que mis sentimientos controlen mi vida, iba a arriesgarme, sabia que mi corazón estaría en juego, pero lo haría… Edward lo valía.

—Si — susurro sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, en ese momento una ola de felicidad me embarga sin que yo me dé cuanta y varios sucesos ocurren a la misma vez. Risas por parte de ambos, besos, abrazos y vueltas en el aire… él era mío.

—Te Quiero—

—Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen—besa mis labios tan desesperadamente que me falta el aire en un minuto.

—Anda sube de una vez, que si no buscare una celebración con una de tus manitos - dijo agarrando mi mano con la que lo había tocado y la beso sin pudor alguno, haciéndome sonrojar…

— ¡Edward! —digo en tono de advertencia, mientras me doy vuelta y abro la puerta de mí vehículo. Siento como besa mi cabeza y se va a su auto a seguirme hasta mi departamento.

Cuando llegamos me estacione en mi lugar de siempre, frente a las puertas de mi edificio y vi por el espejo retrovisor como el estacionaba detrás de mí.

Bajamos y el se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo…

—Gracias —Susurro sobre mi mejilla

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por regalarme el día más feliz de mi vida— sonrió

—Entonces yo también te doy las gracias por lo mismo — le doy un beso casto y hablamos por un momento mas.

Nos despedimos y le dije que me llamara en cuanto llegara a su hogar… y así lo hizo. Luego de veinte minutos había recibido su llamada diciéndome que había llegado bien, hablamos un rato y nos despedimos prometiéndonos vernos al otro día en el instituto, habíamos acordado ser mas discretos y el estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora mas que nunca debíamos ser cuidadosos.

….

Estaba llegando al instituto cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar… me puse el manos libres y lo conecte a mi BlackBerry…

— ¿Hola? —

— Hola profesora ¿Aun no llega? — amaba cuando me decía profesora.

— mmm, no ¿Por qué? —

— Porque te extraño, quiero verte - oh así de rápido se le había ido de juguetón, reí por su comportamiento y aclare mi garganta…

—Edward, nos vimos ayer, no te basto con lo de ayer—reí a carcajadas, estaba descubriendo que a mi nenito no le gusta nada que me riera de él cuando pretendía ser serio.

—La verdad… no. Quiero volver a repetirlo— ¿Qué? Claro que no, este chico solo me quiere sacar de quicio.

—Que no se te haga costumbre, eso fue solo por ayer—dije sonrojándome como una tonta, recordando el ataque de pasión que me había dado en ese momento en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Eres una mal pensada, yo te hablo de la salida, podemos ir a tomar un helado luego del instituto… que te parece—podía escuchar cómo se reía.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —

—Profesora, que es ese vocabulario, ese es el ejemplo que quiere darme… mmm… creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ¡No le parece! - él se estaba mofando de mi, niño pervertido…

—Adiós Edward, nos vemos dentro del edificio—y corte

— ¡Ahhh! definitivamente, me tiene en sus manos… soy una tonta - me digo en voz alta con una estúpida sonrisa… solo a él le permitía esas indiscreciones…

Solo necesitaba llevar las cosas despacio y todo saldría bien, sí… estaba segura de eso.


	8. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin más ceremonia os dejo :)

* * *

**Capitulo Beteado por: Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos**

La semana había pasado sin muchos inconvenientes, mañana era viernes y tenía planeada ir a una segunda cita con Edward.

Había sido un poco difícil mantenerlo con las manos en sus bolsillos. En las clases no dejaba de mirarme, muchas veces tuve que sacarlo afuera y recordare que en el instituto el era un alumno como cualquier otro, y obviamente yo su profesora, y que esas miraditas las teníamos que dejar para otro momento. Claro que a él no le pareció, para nada bien, decía que nadie se daba cuenta, a lo que yo siempre le respondía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En los pasillos nos cruzábamos y era lo mismo, nuestras miradas se encontraban y enseguida me regalaba esa sonrisa que hacia que mi suelo temblara, pero lo que no me pasaba desapercibido era como sus ojos brillaban de una manera intensa cuando los dos cruzábamos miradas. Sentía que volaba cada vez que nos mirábamos y ese brillo especial que aparecía en sus ojitos me hacia delirar de cariño cada vez más.

Aun me seguía sonrojando cuando pensaba en lo que habíamos hecho en el estacionamiento del parque. Había sido un momento irreal para mí, no podía explicar aún de donde me había salido ese coraje para hacer lo que hice.

Solo le había contado a Rosalie lo de la salida y por supuesto omitiendo olímpicamente lo del estacionamiento. Rosalie... Mi amiga, ese había sido mi otro tormento, creo que ese había sido mi castigo, por haber hecho lo que hice. Según ella lo hice por "_amor_"

El lunes cuando había llegado al instituto una muy sonriente Rosalie, me esperaba en mi lugar del estacionamiento.

Me había interrogado de todas las manera posibles y en todos los lugares posibles, no me había dejado, bajar del mi auto, cuando había comenzado con las preguntas. Luego fue en los recesos, en la sala de profesores, en los descansos de quince minutos que teníamos, hasta me había llamado en mitad de una clase, a la cual no le conteste, pero si le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que a la salida íbamos a Break y le contaba todo, pero tenia que dejar de molestarme, y con eso santo remedio, había dejado de molestarme.

Le había dicho a Edward que saldría con Rose, a lo cual a él le había parecido bien, pero que cuando llegara a mi casa, tenia que llamarlo.

Esa tarde había sido realmente un suplicio, Rosalie había quedado sorprendida por lo que le había contado, solo conté de lo que había pasado en su departamento, la cita en el parque, lo incomoda que me habían hecho sentir aquel grupo de niñas, también le relate lo que había hecho para ponerlas en su lugar, y de la nada Rosalie había empezado a saltar en su lugar y a decir "_esa es mi amiga, sí nena defiende a tu hombre_" obvio que se había, puesto a gritar por las copas que tenía encima. Yo no sabía dónde meterme así que, solo hice que se callara.

También le había contado y esa había sido la peor parte, de cómo me había pedido ser su novia, a lo cual yo me sonroje de la peor manera, Rose solo se reía a carcajada de mi cara y en mi cara. La muy perra se reía de mi.

Cuando le pregunte que le parecía solo atino a decirme…

—Bella cariño, lo que yo te diga no importa, solo ten mucho cuidado, que en el instituto no se enteren… eso podría traerles complicaciones… —Tomo un poco de su trago y siguió— en cuanto a ti, estoy feliz por ver lo contenta y hermosa que estas, Edward parece un buen chico y maduro sobre todo, solo no apresuren las cosas y deja que las cosas tomen su curso veras que todo saldrá bien, solo les queda este año y ya —Nos quedamos un momento cayadas disfrutando del lugar y la música cuando ella dio un suspiro y dijo…

—Sabias que el domingo es el cumpleaños de Edward… cumple su mayoría de edad… dieciocho años—

Recuerdo que me había quedado sin habla, pero contenta por aquel dato, Ed iba a cumplir años, él seria mayor de edad y ya nada nos separaría…

Pero había algo que me había dejado inquieta y era que Edward no me había comentado nada que se aproximaba su cumpleaños… Acaso ¿El no quería pasar ese día conmigo?

Yo quería compartirlo todo con él y más si era algo tan importante como lo seria ese día.

Aun así no le conteste nada a Rosalie, solo me quede escuchado como es que ella y Emmett le organizaban una fiesta.

Esa maldita fiesta me estuvo molestando toda la semana como si fuera una espina en mi dedo. No sabia quienes estarían invitados, si habría chicas de su edad… Dios parecía una de esas novias celosas que hacen problemas por todo… pero aun así, no hable ni pregunte nada, solo esperaría hasta que él decidiera decirme algo.

Eso nunca jueves y Edward ese día había sido igual de cariñoso como los demás días, solo lo notaba un poco más nervioso que de costumbre y cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, el solo asentía y yo simplemente dejaba de insistir.

Aun así era un tema que seguía impacientándome.

Había llegado viernes. Luego de un extenuante día, había llegado a mi departamento. En la mañana me había levantado un poco mas temprano para poder dejarlo limpio y ordenado por si las dudas.

Hoy Edward me pasaría a buscar a las ocho de la noche y ya eran las seis de la tarde, tenía dos horas, suficiente para poder ducharme y arreglarme.

Había pensado en ponerme un ajustado jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra, y en los pies no llevaría tacones, sino mis amigas "Converse". Llevaba mi cabello suelto, algo que le gustaba a él.

Edward me había dicho que fuese muy cómoda, así que esperaba alguna cita algo loca como la última vez.

Mire mi reloj pulsera y marcaba las 19:50hs, solo faltaba diez minutos para que mi nenito me recogiera.

…**20:00 hs de la noche…**

Me senté en el sillón de mi sala para esperarlo…

…**20:15 hs…**

Edward nunca llegaba tarde a nada eso lo sabia bien, seguro que había trafico en las calles, hoy era viernes, muchos aprovechaban para salir.

…**20:30 hs…**

Mire mi celular y nada, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, esto no podía estar pasando… y sí le había pasado algo… ¡No! No podía pensar lo peor, él en cualquier momento llegaría.

…**21:00 hs…**

Diez mensajes de texto le había mandado y cinco llamadas le había hecho y nada, él no me contestaba, no había señal alguna de él.

…**22:00 hs…**

Seguía sentada en el sillón de mi sala. Ya había desistido de mirar el celular cada cinco minutos para ver si tenía alguna señal de vida de Edward.

Me había dejado plantada. En el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esto podría pasar, pero no quise hacer caso. Yo saldría lastimada de esto estaba mas que segura, pero aun así deje que pasara. Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta por pensar que un pendejo como Edward tomaría una relación en serio.

Molesta y triste, muy triste me dirigí a mi habitación y así como estaba me recosté. Di mil vueltas y no lograba conciliar el sueño y cuando logre hacerlo, desee no haberlo hecho.

Después de tanto tiempo había soñado con él y con ella. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga.

Mi sueño me transporto a ese día en que ambos me decían como me habían engañado y que del fruto de ese engaño, ella había quedado embarazada.

_Yo solo tenía diez y ocho años, y aunque sí había estado íntimamente con él aun poseía cierta inocencia en mi personalidad; amaba demasiado a Demetri, tanto que por culpa de ese amor, me había alejado de todos mis amigos ya que a él, ninguno de ellos le caía , solo ella le simpatizaba y yo creía que era porque ella era mi mejor amiga._

_Ese día pude ver realmente quien era ese muchacho del que me había enamorado cuando tenía quince años, pude ver en sus ojos azules, esos que me hacían doblegar ante una mirada suya, que en ese momento eran realmente vacios, no había ni siquiera una pizca de remordimiento o culpa, nada, simplemente eran fríos._

_Solo había amor cuando miraban a una sola persona, y no era precisamente yo._

_Mientras que en los de ella, estaban todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber, pero la culpa y el dolor era el que más los tapaba. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, habíamos compartido muchas aventuras, las mismas que se había olvidado cuando se había decidido acostarse con Demetri._

Me desperté con un sudor frío empapando mi frente y un poco agitada, pude notar que mis ojos estaban húmedos, estaba llorando otra vez a causa de ese sueño.

Mire el reloj que posaba en la mesita de noche y anunciaba las cuatro y veinticinco de la madrugada, volví a recostarme y sin que yo las llamara imágenes de ese día volvían a mi cabeza…

Aun con el corazón lastimado y sangrando por el engaño de mis dos seres mas amados, había decidido irme, el siguiente día me había mudado. Después de haber discutido con mis padres, llorado y pedido que por favor me dejaran ir, habían accedido.

La casa de mis tíos estaba cerca de mi universidad y ellos me habían ofrecido hospedarme ahí hasta que yo consiguiera un departamento. Y así lo hice, juntando los pedazos de corazón que me habían roto, armando y curando mis heridas, jure jamás volver a creer en el amor, porque sabía que el amor solo se trataba y traía dolor, engaño y decepción.

En mis años de universidad no había vuelto a ir a Forks, solo llegaba hasta Port Ángeles.

Mi dolor era tanto, que sentía que tenía que dejar ese lugar o moriría ahí.

Después de tanto meditar, reconocí que mi dolor no era por haberme dado cuenta de la clase de persona con la que estaba, sino que al ponerme a pensar el golpe fue aún mas duro al darme cuenta que ya no tendría mas a mi amiga, mi hermana del alma y compañera de infancia, mi hermani como nos decíamos de niñas… mi mejor y única amiga hasta ese entonces, Jane.

Volver a soñar con eso había removido recuerdos, sentimientos e inseguridades que gracias a Rosalie y Jacob había superado.

Lo único que sabía era que ese maldito sueño había traído devuelta mis miedos.

Había estado parte del sábado durmiendo, y entrada la tarde, me había dado la libertad de llorar nuevamente…

Necesitaba a mi Edward ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba mis mensajes? ¿Por que no había venido por mí? Sentía miedo, esos malditos miedos volvían otra vez.

De pronto sentí mi celular í dispara de la cama como la patética que era pensando que era í hasta la sala donde la noche anterior había dejado mi celular y atendí sin ver quien era…

—Hola—

— ¿Bella?...Mi vida ¿Estás bien? —

— Rosalie… sí yo… estaba durmiendo —Mentí, aunque no sabía si había funcionado

— ¿Ok? Emm… amiga yo… yo me preguntaba si quieres venir a mi casa… —

—Rose, no creo que sea buena idea… no me siento muy bien, no… —No me dejo terminar

—Necesito que hablemos, necesito contarte algo… por favor —

— ¿Es algo importante? — Suspire—Porque realmente no me siento muy bien —dije sintiendo unas ganas enormes de largarme a llorar, y rogarle que me dijera si sabía algo de Edward.

—Claro que es importante, desde cuando yo te llamo a ti, para contarte alguna estupidez…—

—Ok… me doy un baño y voy…—me refregué los ojos queriendo quitar cualquier rastro de llanto que pudiese haber

— Ponte linda, puede que después salgamos a tomar algo —Mierda

—NO, eso no… — quise decir que no tenía ganas de salir, pero no me dejo hablar.

—OH si, claro que si, no dejare a mi amiga encerrada un sábado a la noche y no me interesa Edward, ni nadie… ellos se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno… así que ponte linda… — no deje que siguiera y pregunte

—Rosalie, que tiene que ver Edward… ¿Lo has visto? ¿Por qué dices ellos? —Pregunte temerosa de su respuesta

—Uhmm yo… no… no lo eh visto—dijo rápido, se quedo callada un momento y siguió—Bella… ¿Ustedes tenían una cita? —Me pregunto en voz baja

—Si — sentí una punzada en mi pecho… hasta por teléfono se notaba mi tristeza

—Y… él… ¿él asistió? —pregunto temerosa y con la voz temblando

—No — admití. Se quedo un momento callada como meditando lo que le había dicho, suspiro y volvió a hablar

—Ok… Bella mi amor, no te preocupes, ven vestida como quieras… yo acá te prestare algo…—

—Algo… ¿Algo como qué? —Pregunte dudosa y con miedo

—Tú solo, mueve ese trasero perfecto que tienes y ven para mi departamento… ah y trae tus tacones negros de _Brian Atwood _—Se quedó callada un segundo— Te doy exactamente 40 minutos para que estés tocando mi puerta —Me reí por su comentario y me despedí

—Ok… adiós—

—Bella… —oh ¿y ahora qué?

— ¿Si? —dije insegura

—La pasaremos bien hoy… te lo prometo… Adiós —Y cortó. Realmente quería confiar en sus palabras, hoy quería olvidarme de mis errores y volver a ser la de antes

Como pude, pero aun con miedo me di una ducha. Tome mi celular, las llave de mi departamento, las de mi auto y me fui a lo de mi amiga.

Luego de estacionarme, subí como si fuera un rayo, no quería encontrarme a nadie, y dejar que mi plan para esta noche fracasara.

Rosalie me esperaba con margaritas y tequilas. Al principio me había negado rotundamente, pero luego desistí y decidí tomarme unos tragos, realmente los necesitaba, hoy más que nunca.

Estaba sentada en el sillón, cuando empecé a escuchar música del departamento de Emmett…

Vi que se acercaba Rosalie con ropa en cada mano…

—Elige —Me dijo con una risa en sus labios

—Rose, por favor no… —Dios, yo no estaba para salir, demasiado con venir hasta aquí y tomar algo con ella, pero parecía que mi amiga tenía otros planes

—Te digo que elijas —No me dejo replicar

—Uhmm… el negro —Termine eligiendo

—Te quedara perfecto… póntelo, en mi habitación están tus zapatos, yo me cambio, nos maquillamos, peinamos y nos vamos —Y se fue dejándome estupefacta por sus ocurrencias

Me puse el vestido que Rose me había dado, era un vestido negro muy pegado a la parte de mis caderas, solo me llegaba a tapar mi trasero y cinco centímetro de pierna, nada mas; la parte de arriba tenia un solo tirante grueso que cruzaba mi espalda agarrando la otra parte del vestido. Pero lo que mas me gustaba, era la espalda, que en realidad no tenía nada. La "espalda" era toda descubierta, la abertura me llegaba hasta mi cintura y un poco mas abajo. El vestido, que era un pecado llamarlo así, era realmente hermoso.

Me hubiera gustado que Edward me viera… Pero que pensaba, si en este momento estaba así era por su culpa.

Estaba decidida, hoy me olvidaría de todo y haría todas las locuras que Rose propusiera… Ok no todas.

En ese momento Rose venia con su estuche de maquillaje y con mis zapatos… Dios, sino me mataba con esos tacones de doce centímetros, pasaba raspando. Eran preciosos de terciopelo negro con punta redondeada y su tacón era de platino dorado. Había tenido que ahorrar para poder comprármelos, pero valían la pena y me quedaban pintados, parecían haberse hecho justo para mí.

Rose me maquillo los ojos con un esfumado bien negro, puso mascara en mis pestañas haciendo que me quedaran mas grandes y arqueadas, y por ultimo puso apenas un leve rosa en mis labios. Dios parecía una modelo de publicidad, había quedado realmente hermosa.

Yo misma sujete mi cabello en una coleta alta, muy bien echa, que según Rose era para que los hombres disfrutaran de mi espalda.

Mi amiga llevaba un vestido color verde oliva bien ajustado al cuerpo, pero no como el mío, el de ella era sin mangas y era de corte straplee y le quedaba bien encima de sus pechos. Por si refrescaba se llevaba una campera de cuero bordo, aunque no creo que la use no hacía para nada frio y en lo pies llevaba unas sandalias muy a la moda en color bordo e iguales de altos que los míos.

Y su cabello iba suelto y le caían suaves ondas por sus hombros. Su maquillaje era un poco más sencillo que el mío, labios con gloss, apenas un poco de sombra en sus parpados y mascara en sus pestañas.

—Ok, Bella, ¿Estás lista? —Me pregunto Rose poniéndose perfume en su cuello

—Creo… que sí —Dije vacilante

— ¿Escuchas esa música? —Dijo de pronto, y si efectivamente se escuchaba música del departamento de al lado

—Si —Admití agachando la cabeza… Ellos realmente se estaban divirtiendo

—Bien toma tus cosas y vamos a saludar —Me dijo de manera tajante

—Rosalie no, yo no pienso ir ahí no… —No me dejo terminar

—Solo vamos a saludar, vamos a desearle un feliz cumpleaños al niño Edward y luego nos vamos a bailar —no sabía que decir

—No creo que sea buena idea Rose…—quise hablar pero su grito me espanto

— ¡Sí! el estúpido de Emmett me las va a pagar por haberme dejado de lado, por esas estúpidas… —de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y se tapo la boca con la mano

— ¿Qué estúpidas? Rosalie hay algo que no me dijiste —su mirada parecía la de un cachorrito

—Bueno… puede que me haya olvidado de algo—

— ¿De que? —Pregunté con molestia en mi voz

—Ayer llegaron tres chicas y un chico a visitar a Emmett y Edward, y desde ayer que no se fueron, supongo que la música que oyes es porque le están festejando el cumpleaños anticipado a Edward —trate de tranquilizarme o me largaría a llorar aquí y arruinaría todo

— ¿Qué… que no la estabas organizando tu con Emmett a la fiesta? —largo un suspiro lastimero

—Si… pero tuvimos una discusión y él se enojó conmigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la mirada

—Y porque no me contaste… si quieres podemos suspender… —quise aventurar a ver que me decía de desistir de la salida

—Claro que no, esto lo hice para que vean que con nosotras no se puede, si ellos la están pasando bien, pues nosotras hoy la vamos a romper… —dijo riendo, aunque sabia que esa sonrisa no era sincera

—Tienes razón…a mi nadie me deja plantada, ni siquiera Edward… dame un tequila —pedí, necesitaba un trago para darme valor, me tendió un shot y ella tomo otro

—Salud —tomamos de un solo trago y aclaramos la garganta — ¿Lista? —me pregunto Rose

—Lista—dije yo

Tomamos nuestros pequeños bolsos y caminamos hacia el departamento de al lado…

Cuando estuvimos paradas en la puerta vi a Rosalie basilar en tocar la puerta, pero yo estaba que echaba fuego, sí Edward se estaba divirtiendo yo también lo haría; así que me arme de coraje y toque el timbre. Iban a saber que eran mujeres de verdad.

Le di una última mirada a Rosalie y le sonreí dándole aliento, sabía que este no era uno de sus mejores momentos.

Sentí pasos acercarse y risas de fondo, tome aire y lo retuve en mis pulmones involuntariamente. La puerta se abrió y…

—Hola —una chica de unos diecinueve años nos habría la puerta era una castaña linda pero nada comparada con mi amiga

—Hola… —Rose y yo dimos dos pasos hacia delante — ¿Esta Emmett? —Pregunte a una muy confundida chica

—Uhmm sí… ¡Emmett! —Grito la chica

A lo lejos pude escuchar una suave risa. Maldición… Era Edward. Pero no, esto era lo que él quería ¿no? Estaba acompañado, estaba en una reunión con sus seres queridos por lo que parecía, por eso no me había dicho nada, él no quería festejar conmigo… tonta yo, en haber cedido a todo esto…

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Emmett acercándose a la puerta

Creo que si se le pudiera haber desencajado la mandíbula al pobre Emmett, hubiese pasado en ese mismo momento. Literalmente se devoró con la mirada a Rosalie.

—Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás? —hable yo. Ya que Rose lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, dejando que se le note su enojo

—Bi-bien, pasa no te quedes ahí parada —yo me adentre unos pasos pero Rose seguía en la puerta—Tu también Rose…—escuche que dijo Emmett. Al pasar a su lado, con voz suave y dulce le dijo — Lo siento —fue un susurro muy bajito para que solo lo escuchara Rosalie, pero aun así logre percibirlo. Rose entro sin dirigirle la palabra y sin que se diera cuenta Emmett me guiño el ojo.

—Po- por favor pónganse cómodas, quieren tomar algo… —ofreció cortes

—No, en realidad vinimos a saludar, ustedes están de fiesta y no queremos importunar —en ese momento salía Edward de la cocina con una chica colgada de su brazo.

En el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron deje de respirar, mis ojos comenzaban a picar y mi estomago dolía. Él estaba con una chica. Tenía que hacer algo o tiraría todo a la borda y saldría corriendo.

Por suerte Rose se dio cuenta y actuó rápido, como yo lo había hecho antes por ella.

—Disculpen si interrumpimos su… fiesta —dijo sonando sarcástica— Oh Edward querido, disculpa nuestra falta de tacto… felicidades por tu cumpleaños, te saludamos ahora porque mañana no creo que nos veamos —Rosalie se acercó a él y lo saludo, empujando a la chica que estaba con él

—Ven Isabella, saluda así nos podemos ir y dejar que sigan "_disfrutando_"—dijo lo último con cierto enfado en su voz.

Esta era mi oportunidad, él estaba de fiesta, pues yo también lo haría, aunque me doliera el corazón y luego llorara y me lamentara como condenada.

Me acerque a él lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo. Vi como sus ojos se percataban de mi vestimenta, lo cual un gran sonrisa se formo en mi mente— Ahí tienes, maldito —Me dije para mis adentros.

Quedando a menos de treinta centímetros de él, lo salude. Trate de que mi cara no me traicionara, así que puse la misma cara que ponía con mis alumnos más conflictivos. Pareció funcionar, ya que pude ver como sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra de dolor.

—Felicidades… Señor Cullen… espero que la pase muy bien —dije sin basilar, hasta yo misma me sorprendí con la frialdad con que sonó mi voz. Le di un beso en su mejilla y su mano intento tomar la mía, mas yo lo esquive.

—Bella…— susurro con voz temblorosa, yo no lo deje hablar, y rápidamente me di la vuelta alejándome de él, necesitaba salir urgente de ahí o me derrumbaría en ese momento.

—A donde se van — pregunto Emmett mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido a Rosalie, yo por mi parte tuve la idea equivocada de ver a la acompañante de Edward. Era una muchacha preciosa, de cabellos dorados lacio y ojos celestes, realmente era preciosa, volví mi mirada a él pero el muy cobarde agacho su cabeza.

—Vamos a un club, no pensamos quedarnos encerradas un sábado en la noche —dijo una Rose muy sonriente — somos dos jóvenes **SOLTERAS** — contesto remarcando con malicia la palabra "solteras"— así que no hay nada que nos detenga —en ese momento Edward levanto su cabeza como resorte, su mirada tenia un brillo intenso. Me di cuenta que me estaba rogando con los ojos, pero lejos de ceder, le devolví una mirada fría y vacía.

Sus ojos reflejaban dolor puro, por las palabras de Rosalie, ella sabia muy bien de nuestra relación y lo dijo solo para lastimar a Edward… ya hablaría luego con ella. Pero tenía que seguir con esto o ya no saldría más de aquí.

—Sí, así es, así que no los molestamos mas, nosotras ya nos vamos —dije apurada

—Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —Emmett agarro a Rose del brazo y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones… perfecto ahora me quedaba sola.

—Mmm Cullen, dígale a Rosalie que la espero abajo en el auto —y sin dejar que me responda me di la vuelta y me fui

Al llegar a la puerta del ascensor, sentí una fuerte mirada y unos pasos acercarse.

—Isabella —dijo tomándome de la muñeca

—Suéltame Edward…—dije volteándome y sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían

—Por favor, déjame explicarte —se le quebró la voz al terminar la oración

— ¿Explicarme que? Que fui una inmadura eh irresponsable, que creyó en las palabras de un adolescente, que fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por un estúpido deseo…— en ese momento logre soltarme de su agarre.

Pasaron varios segundos para que volviera a hablar, el estaba sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

—Bella, por favor yo… yo te quiero, yo…— no creía lo que escuchaba, no podía ser verdad, él estaba mintiendo, estaba jugando conmigo— no me hagas esto, y no digas esas cosas, yo… — ese era su ultimo recurso lo sabia, pero no iba a lograr quebrantarme con eso.

—Esto fue un error y… — no me dejo terminar

— ¡Yo fui un error para ti! —Grito desesperado tomándome de los hombros— contéstame, mírame a los ojos… ¿tu no… tu no me quieres? —no le pude contestar, en ese momento salió Rose por la puerta del Dpto. Con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nos vamos—pregunto mirándome

—No, tu no te vas —dijo Edward haciendo presión en mis hombros

—Claro que si, mira como lo hago —dije zafándome de su agarre y subiendo al ascensor

Las puertas se cerraron y con eso, una ultima imagen de Edward golpeo mi ya maltratado corazón "Edward poniéndose una mano en medio del pecho"…

.

.

Estábamos llegando al club en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna había dicho nada, y agradecí que Rosalie no me preguntara nada. Una palabra que salía de mi boca en estos momentos y me largaría a llorar como una loca.

Nos estacionamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la fila de lugar. Estaba que explotaba de gente…

—A dónde vas Bella —Rose me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

—A la fila, no pensaras en colarnos —dije como si fuera lo más obvio

—Ten, los conseguí hoy —dijo dándome una de esas pulseras vip de colores flúor

—¿Quién te las dio? ¿Dónde las conseguiste? —pregunte, esto ya me estaba pareciendo raro

—Ah… se dice el pecado pero no el pecador Bella —nos reímos y pusimos las pulseras y entramos directamente al lugar

Hacia mucho que no estaba en un que había dejado la universidad me había dedicado solamente a mi trabajo dejando de lado mi vida social, pero agradecí infinitamente a Rose por haberme sacado en este momento. Lo necesitaba.

Tomamos un par de tragos y cuando sentí que me estaba haciendo efecto demasiado rápido el alcohol, le pedí a Rose que valláramos a baila.

Estábamos en medio de la pista bailando _Sexy and i Know it _cuando de pronto Rose saco su celular y comenzó a filmar. Sobre el escenario estaba ese peculiar grupo de música electrónica que peculiarmente a mi, me gustaba, pero de un momento a otro Rose ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada pero nada no estaba por ningún lado, salí de ese lugar rechazando invitaciones de hombres para bailar o tomar algo.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras que me llevaban al vip, una mano tiro de mi brazo y me llevo hasta la parte más oscura de la discoteca.

—Suéltame ¿Qué… —deje la frase sin terminar

—No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Tu no me quieres? — oh porDios. ¿Qué mierda hacia aquí? Con un demonio, claro que lo quería, pero si se lo decía estaría definitivamente perdida.

—Edward yo… — no me dejo terminar, ataco mi boca sin piedad, besándome con todo lo que tenia. Sin permiso su lengua invadió mi boca reclamando mi lengua, dejándome aturdida y deseosa de más. Mucho más.

Logre separarme un poco por falta de aire, pero él no dio marcha atrás, dejándome besos abrazadores en mi cuello.

—Edward no… por favor, no hagas esto—intente decir

—No lo hagas tu, porque no me dejas explicarte, dame la oportunidad de disculparme, porque haces todo esto, porque me lastimas así… yo… yo te quiero, y te recuerdo que eres MI novia, y que no estas soltera como dijo Rosalie — yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ahora se acordaba que yo era su novia, después de dejarme plantada para irse a no sé dónde con otra chica.

—Edward que haces aquí, tú eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar a un club… — cambie de tema, tratando de zafarme de su agarre

—El club es de un amigo de mi padre, Emmett solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y ya… — dijo encogiéndose de hombro y haciendo un intento de sonrisa

— ¿Emmett le dio los pases vip a Rosalie? — pregunte. Ya me parecían demasiadas las coincidencias

—Emm sip, aunque me sorprendió, no esperaba que mi hermano fuera tan extremista de vigilar de cerca a Rosalie ya que son solo "amigos"— dijo recordando algo

—Mira quien habla… suéltame —dije mirándolo a lo ojos mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me iba. El me tomo de la cintura por detrás eh hizo que me volteara

—Isabella, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto esto para venir aquí —dijo mientras me tocaba mis muslos por encima de mi vestido — Se te ve toda la espalda, ¿Sabes lo que deben estar pensando los hombre de este lugar? —Dijo abrasándome y cubriendo mi espalda con sus brazos

—Suéltame —volví a decir

—Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás? — respondió desafiándome

—Gritare y… —Me cayo besándome, nuestro beso era necesitado, esta vez estábamos casi en la pista de baile. Mierda, me hacia tan bien estar así con él, que me había olvidado que estábamos peleados; pude sentir que su parte inferior se estaba poniendo tensa, él me apretaba las caderas y me atraía hacia él…

— ¿Edward? —Hablo una persona cerca de nosotros, nos separamos pero Edward aun no me soltaba y Dios… quería morirme en ese mismo momento.

—Emmett ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Edward fastidioso a su hermano, que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Isabella? —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era yo la que estaba con su hermano menor

—Yo… no… no es l-lo que… —quise decir algo pero Edward me interrumpió aferrándome a su costado con un brazo. Por Dios que estaba haciendo. Se había vuelto loco

—Sí, sí es lo que parece… —dijo apretándome más a su costado si era posible, me miro a los ojos y volvió a mirar a su hermano

—Isabella y yo tenemos una relación —volví a mirarlo, él me miro y pude ver verdad y seguridad en esos orbes color esmeralda. Maldición, él se estaba jugando por mi.

Dirija mi mirada a Emmett y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero pude notar que no había enojo en su mirada, sino curiosidad y preocupación. Esta era mi oportunidad para aclararle todo…

—Emmett puedo… no, en realidad necesito hablar contigo… por favor. —

Me miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió, esta era mi oportunidad.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, lamento la demora **


	9. ¡Bendito Cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

* * *

**Capitulo ****Beteado ****por: ****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¡Bendito Cumpleaños!**

**Edward POV.**

—Bueno ¿me vas a decir o no?—pregunte mirando a Emmett quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Maldición… que rayos me miraban, todos estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios pero ninguno decía nada.

Yo no pensaba quedarme cruzado de brazos, mientras el amor de mi vida pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, aunque admitía que me dolía en el alma pensar que ella me creía capaz de semejante cosa, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, de las veces que nos habíamos dicho cuanto nos queríamos, ella todavía ponía en duda mi amor.

Sin siquiera importarme, tome las llaves de mi auto y antes de salir por la puerta, escuche hablar a Emmett

—Edward ellas van a estar en _"Zona VIP"_— dijo riendo

— ¿Qué? El club de Félix Esquivel—ese era un club muy de moda, y el dueño era muy amigo de mi padre.

—Sí… es el único lugar donde yo podía tener controlada a Rosalie desde el mismo momento en que pisaran el lugar, acabo de llamar a Félix y él se ofreció a ponerles seguridad, a una distancia bastante prudente para que no se dieran cuenta, aparte les di paces VIP para que estén mejor, quédate tranquilo nada les pasara—dijo tomando sus llaves y yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? No pensaras irte y dejarme aquí ¿verdad?—digo poniéndome serio.

—De hecho primito… todos nos vamos al club—escuche decir a Irina.

—Eso era lo gracioso, de eso se reían, estaban disfrutando ver cómo me ponía como un loco— dije entre dientes, ellos sabían que íbamos a ir y aun así no me habían dicho nada.

—Primito acabo de caer en la cuenta de que la niña te tiene de los bigotes—exclamó Jasper cuando mi hermano había ido hasta su habitación por una chaqueta. ¡Genial ahora era en centro de atención para todas las bromas!

—Emmett… Félix sabe que yo también voy—aventure con mi hermano. Yo no pensaba quedarme aquí así no me dejaran pasar.

—Por supuesto, mira la hora—dijo señalando el reloj que colgaba en la pared—ya es tu cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de edad, felicidades hermano - se me acerco y me sonrió. Ya no había enojo ni rencor en sus ojos. Me acerque a su oído y sin que nadie escuchara susurre un _lo siento._

—Awww que tiernos, pero dejen los arrumacos para otro momento que quiero ir a mover mi esqueleto—Irina era una chica que le encantaba ir a bailar. Muy diferente de Kate.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos hacia el club, eran las 12:45am pasada la medianoche. En mi auto iban Jasper y Alice, y en el auto de Emmett iban las mellizas.

Esta vez no la dejaría escapar, Isabella me escucharía, por las buenas o por las malas.

Al llegar al lugar, observamos que estaba que reventaba de gente, Kate al notar eso literalmente se me pego del brazo, a ella no le gustaban estos lugares, jamás salía a los club, Kate era una chica especial en todo el sentido de la palabra, era simplemente una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Preciosa, si tienes miedo podemos volver—le dijo Jasper al ver como se había puesto su hermana.

—Uhmm… yo… no… no quiero arruinarles la salida—dijo tímida.

—Nena, no nos arruinas nada, si quieres podemos volver, Ed y Emmett se pueden quedar, después de todo ellos son los que necesitan estar aquí… —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa hacia su cuñada—aparte yo estoy que muero de sueño—dijo mirando coqueta a su novio… Oh no quería imaginarme que harían cuando regresaran.

—Ok… Emmett, Edward… lo lamentamos muchísimo, pero nosotros nos volvemos, mis mujeres quieren descansar—dijo Jazz mirando a su novia y guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar—dijo Irina haciendo un puchero en dirección a Emmett.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo sí quieres, siempre y cuando Jazz te deje —

— ¿Puedo?—pregunto Irina mirando a su hermano y abanicando sus pestaña como una niña.

—Solo si prometes portarte bien—dijo Jasper no muy convencido.

—Sip —dijo y se acercó a Emmett dando saltitos de victoria.

—Ten toma las llaves de mi auto—dije tirándole mis llaves a Jazz para que se llevará mi auto.

—Tu como te iras—

—Ya veré lo que hago—y le di una sonrisa de lado. El asintió

— ¡Ok! Pásenla bien, quieren—dijo dándome una sonrisa genuina y luego mirando a mi hermano y guiñándole un ojo Emmett, este asintió y Jazz se fue.

—Ok vamos… Irina, por favor no te alejes demasiado—advirtió Emmett a Irina.

—Claro papi—le respondió ella en tono burlón.

En la entrada del lugar, Emmett solo tuvo que decir su nombre y automáticamente nos dejaron entrar el lugar. Era grande, tenía dos plantas, sectores VIP tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo. Las luces y los láser hacían que la gente se descontrolara más; el alcohol iba y venía, y eso desde ya no me gusto, los hombre del lugar estaban demasiados ebrios para comportarse delante de mujeres…

Con la sola mención de la palabra mujer, mis ojos comenzaron a escanear el lugar en busca de Isabella, camine detrás de Emmett y le dije al oído que iría a la barra por un agua, el solo asintió y me dijo que me esperaría en la zona Vip del segundo piso.

Al pasar por el costado de la pista, un grupo de mujeres de entre 20 y 25 años me invitaron a bailar y una hasta me había ofrecido un trago de algo azul, muy educadamente las rechacé

—Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a mi novia y estoy un poco ansioso por encontrarla—dije dándole una sonrisa de lado, ellas solo bufaron y me dejaron seguir mi camino.

Al llegar a la barra pedí un tequila para tomar un poco de valor para lo que estuviera por venir; cuando el líquido pasó por mi garganta sentí un fuego que quemo, pero aun así me dio ánimos y determinación para poder ir a buscarla.

Comencé mirando entre la gente, pero nada, subí hasta un desnivel para poder ver mejor cuando por casualidad desvié mi vista hacia las escalera que llevaba hacia el VIP del segundo piso, y una mujer llamó mi atención, esa espalda la reconocería de entre un millos de mujeres, era ella. Sin más, como el desesperado que era casi corrí hasta llegar donde estaba.

En un principio se asustó por el jalón con el que había tomado su brazo y la había traído hacia mi pecho. La lleve hasta lo más oscuro de la discoteca al lado de los guardarropas.

La sujete fuertemente envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura pero sin ejercer demasiada fuerza. Quería fundirme en sus labios pero ya tendría tiempo de eso más tarde, ahora necesitaba que me respondiera mi pregunta, necesitaba saber si ella me quería también, necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Necesitábamos hablar…

—Suéltame ¿Que… —no la deje terminar.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿tú no me quieres? —necesitaba oírlo _"por favor mi vida, dime que me quieres"_ me decía en la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, queriendo que viera lo desesperado que estaba por ella.

—Edward yo… —dijo, pero en el mismo instante en que movió sus labios, mi autocontrol se vino abajo.

Ataque su boca sin piedad, besándola con todo lo que tenía. Sin permiso mi lengua invadió su boca reclamando a la suya, esa que tanto ansiaba y añoraba. Acaricie su espalda baja por encima de su vestido, pero mis manos picaban por adentrarse en su espalda y tocar su piel y lo que ella me dejase.

La falta de aire hizo que dejara su boca, pero yo no estaba ni siquiera saciado en el mínimo de los niveles de mí deseó por ella, mis labios necesitaban y añoraba su piel así que sin más bese su cuello, dejando tímidos, pero húmedos besos en esa zona.

—Edward no… por favor, no hagas esto—intento decir, pero le estaba costando hablar, lo percibí en el temblor con el que habló. Pero antes de que mi deseó por ella, que de por sí era demasiado, se descontrolara, necesitábamos hablar, así que a regañadientes me separe de ella solo unos centímetros dejando nuestras bocas separadas.

Demonios, se sentía tan bien su respiración acariciar mis labios.

—No lo hagas tú, porque no me dejas explicarte, dame la oportunidad de disculparme, por qué haces todo esto, por qué me lastimas así… yo… yo te quiero, y te recuerdo que eres mi novia, y que no estas soltera como dijo Rosalie—Dios… era tan difícil que ella me creyera, lo veía en sus ojos, ella dudaba de mí, dudaba de mi amor.

—Edward que haces aquí, tú eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar a un club… —cambio de tema, mientras agachaba la mirada, ella estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos, pero aun así le respondí.

—El club es de un amigo de mi padre, Emmett solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y ya… - dije sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Emmett le dio los pases vip a Rosalie? —pregunto. Frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome a los ojos.

—Emm sip, aunque me sorprendió, no esperaba que mi hermano fuera tan extremista de vigilar de cerca a Rose ya que son solo _"amigos"_ —dije recordando, como se había puesto cuando Irina había dicho que Rosalie parecía una chica de modelaje por las piernas largas que tenía… parecía que se le que quería tirar encima y cerrarle la boca con una engrampadora.

—Mira quien habla… suéltame— dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras se soltaba de mis brazos y se iba. La seguí y la tome de la cintura… ¡Dios esta mujer iba a matarme!

—Isabella, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto esto para venir aquí—le susurre al oído mientras le acariciaba sus muslos por encima del vestido—se te ve toda la espalda, ¿sabes lo que deben estar pensando los hombre de este lugar? —dije haciendo que se volteara y cubriendo su espalda con mis brazos.

—Suéltame—volvió a decir.

—Si no lo hago ¿Qué harás? —dije desafiándola con mis labios a centímetros de los de él.

—Gritare y… —no espere que dijera más nada y la silencie devorándome sus labios. Nuestro beso era necesitado, esta vez estábamos casi en la pista de baile, y poco me importo, la necesitaba, la necesitaba demasiado. Mierda, me hacía tan bien estar así con ella, que me había olvidado que estábamos peleados.

Sentí como sus caderas se frotaban levemente contra las mías; lo sabía, ella también me necesitaba, acaricie sus muslos por encima de su vestido mientras la atraía hacia mí…

— ¿Edward? – ¡Oh mierda! … sabía quién era, pero no me importo ya era hora que lo sepa. Él muy bien había dicho que yo ya era mayor de edad.

Nos separamos un poco pero no solté a Bella, solo deje uno de mis brazos en su cintura.

—Emmett ¿Qué pasa? - dije mirando a mi hermano, quien nos miraba raro…

— ¿Isabella? —creo que no se había dado cuenta de con quien estaba y en ese momento la verdad le cayó como balde de agua.

—yo… no… no es l-lo que… - quiso articular Bella, pero se la notaba demasiado nerviosa y pude sentir un leve temblor en su cuerpo, pero no. Yo me jugaría todo por ella y eso se lo demostraría en este mismo instante.

—Sí, sí es lo que parece… - dije apretándola más hacia mi costado si era posible, mire sus ojos y volví a mirar a mi hermano. Ella tenía que darse cuenta, de cuanto la quiero.

—Isabella y yo tenemos una relación—ella busco mis ojos y yo la penetre con la mirada, ella me dio una leve sonrisa y miro a mi hermano, quien nos miraba con el ceño fruncido pero… yo lo conocía, él no estaba enojado.

—Emmett puedo hablar contigo… por favor—dijo con seguridad, pero rogando porque él le diera la oportunidad de hablar. Solté su cintura pero inmediatamente tome su mano con la mía, no la dejaría pasar por esto sola, ella era el adulto en esta relación, pero yo era el hombre, y por lo tanto actuaría como tal.

—Creo… creo que este no es el momento - dijo mi hermano agachando la mirada.

—Pues yo pienso que es el mejor momento Emmett… no querías saber quién era mi "amor", pues mira, aquí esta—me quede mirándolo pero el parecía debatirse en algo.

Mire a mi costado y Bella tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya había hablado

—Por favor… por favor Emmett, necesito hablar contigo, y tiene que ser ahora - ¿Qué? Ella no tenía por qué rogarle. La mire a los ojos con mi ceño fruncido y ella solo presiono mi mano y susurro en mi oído…

—Necesito hacer esto… confía en mi - y acaricio mi mejilla, la quede mirando, aun cuando ella había desviado sus ojos de los míos.

No dije nada, no hable, no moví ni un musculo, no parpadee, no respire; solo mire su figura alejarse pisándole los pies a Emmett. No, yo no podía dejarla sola, que tal si mi hermano le decía algo, no, no podía dejarla ir sola.

Me apresure a seguirlos, cuando una mano, me tomo del brazo…

—Edward déjalos, ellos tienen que hablar—dijo Rosalie, sujetándome del brazo, ¿de adonde había salido?

—Rosalie, no la puedo dejar sola en esto yo… —

—Ella tiene y necesita hablar con Emmett… y en cuanto a tu hermano, bueno el solo está preocupado por ti y un poco contrariado por toda esta situación, pero no te preocupes, él lo entenderá… —dijo mirando hacia abajo y encogiéndose de hombros. No dije nada, luego le pregunte

—Rose… tú… ¿porque peleaban el otro día tú y mi hermano? - quise saber porque ellos discutían de esa forma.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Rosalie por ningún lado hasta hoy que se había aparecido por casa con Bella.

Le hice una seña para que me siguiera a la barra y nos sentamos en unos taburetes, ella pidió algo para beber y yo volví a pedir un tequila. Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que el alcohol no hacia efecto en mí.

—Yo… él quería saber… —suspiro y me miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar— él sospechaba lo de ustedes, no me preguntes como pero lo sospechaba, y bueno ese día el me pregunto si yo sabía algo y yo… yo no le pude mentir y le dije la verdad, él se enojó conmigo me dijo que yo los cubría, y que Isabella era una… pero yo no lo deje terminar y le dije unas cuantas verdades. Ella es una persona que sufrió demasiado y que aún sigue adelante. Yo le dije la verdad que ella estaba enamorada de ti, y que tú también lo estabas de ella y que si yo los apoyaba en su relación era porque quería que por lo menos una de nosotras dos sea feliz de algún modo… -

Me quede sorprendido, por cómo había defendido nuestra relación, pero algo no me había pasado desapercibido; y era que ella había dicho que, aunque sea una de ellas dos tenía que ser feliz, y en ese caso ella era la que no se contaba, y eso me angustio, me angustio el saber que mi hermano era un idiota integral al no ver la hermosa mujer que se estaba perdiendo.

Pude ver lo triste que se había puesto, ella pensaba que nunca sería feliz, pero yo la ayudaría a ella y a mi hermano, porque aunque sabía que él era un idiota, también sabía que él estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

—Ed—dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Uhmm—al mirarla ella jugaba con una de sus pulseras. Nerviosa.

—Q-quien es la chica que… que vino con Emmett—la mire de reojo y vi su ceño fruncido, acaso ella pensaba que Irina y Emmett… oh, ella estaba celosa.

—Oh… ella es mi prima…Irina, su melliza esta en casa, Kate y también está mi primo y hermano mayor de ellas Jasper que vino acompañado por su prometida Alice—dije orgulloso de la familia que me había tocado, obvio que por parte de mi madre. Ella pareció meditar algo pero siguió preguntando.

—Ah… y por ellos faltaste a la cita con Bella—por un momento había olvidado como respirar hasta que ella se carcajeo.

—Yo… yo… lo siento tanto, ellos llegaron sin aviso y no pude avisarle nada a ella… - dije nervioso y dolido. No me quise ni imaginar que habrá pensado Bella de mí.

—Pudiste haberla llamado - dijo con tono de reproche.

—No tenía como… yo… yo había peleado con Emmett al rato de que tú te hubieras ido del departamento el jueves, y en la pelea se me rompió el celular… y… y aunque no me creas, te juro que no tuve oportunidad de comunicarme, Emmett no me dejaba solo ni un minuto y no podía hacer nada, pero nunca quise que ella pensara nada malo… yo… yo la quiero demasiado, ella paso a ser mi vida Rosalie, la necesito para vivir—dije mirándola a la cara… luego de un minuto dijo.

Lo sé y ¿te digo un secreto? —Asentí—Ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero no le digas que te dije, porque me matara y…—iba a seguir hablando, pero un hombre que estaba al lado suyo la interrumpió.

—Disculpa… me aceptarías un baile - el muchacho estaba ebrio, pero aun podía hablar.

—Uhmm no, lo siento - dijo Rose despreocupada.

—Oh vamos, solo será uno, la pasaremos bien—insistió el hombre.

—No,enserio, ya estoy con alguien—dijo ella mirándome.

—Nena… no me digas que llamas alguien a este mocoso - iba a responderle, cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro y me sentó de nuevo en mi asiento.

—Creo que no has escuchado a mi novia… ella dijo que no—dijo un muy cabreado Emmett tomando a Rose por la cintura y atrayéndola a su costado. Rose lo miraba sorprendida y con los ojos como platos.

—Pues… no deberías dejarla sola con un chiquillo… - iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpí

—Quieres ver como este chiquillo te hace callar—dije poniéndome de pie pero de vuelta una mano me detuvo, fue más una caricia que otra cosa.

—Edward ven… vámonos—al escuchar su voz inmediatamente me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba, mirándome con esa mirada que tanto amaba, con ese cálido brillo que hacía que mi corazón se acelere. Maldición… y era mía, toda mía.

El hombre que estaba de pie frente a nosotros me miraba estupefacto por mi acompañante, la tome de la cintura envolviendo mis brazos en ella y le susurre en el oído— ¿Estas bien? —ella asintió y me tomo de la mano para que la siguiera.

Salimos de ahí sin antes darle una mirada a Emmett, el cual nos miraba con una sonrisa. Volví a mirar a Bella y ella me sonrió… Esto parecía un sueño.

—Isabella amor, a donde vamos…—le pregunte, mientras salíamos del club.

—A mi departamento… —yo abrí los ojos como plato y como si ya estuviese sabiendo lo que ocurriría comencé a entrar en pánico, y mis manos comenzaron sudar.

—Yo… Bella, porque mejor no volvemos al club tú te estabas divirtiendo y yo…—Dios, ansiaba tanto estar con ella de esa forma, pero no podía, no tenía experiencia, no quería arruinar nada y que ella se desilusione de mí y se diera cuenta que era un chico sin experiencias alguna.

—Acaso no quieres conocer mi hogar… por dentro - pregunto parándose en seco y posicionándose frente a mí.

— ¡Sí!... perdón sí, es que… - articulé nervioso.

—Tranquilo Ed—dijo dándome un tierno beso—pero te recuerdo que todavía tenemos que hablar—yo solo asentí.

—Lo siento mi amor, perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención que pensaras cosas malas y mucho menos lastimarte yo…—sentí sus labios besándome y haciéndome callar de una manera tan dulce, pero a la vez sensual que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir frenético.

—No digas nada, Emmett me conto todo, pero debemos hablar sobre otras cosas, quiero que me conozcas y conozcas cosas de mi que muy pocas personas saben, quiero apostar a esta relación, pero necesito saber si lo haremos juntos…—dijo lo último susurrando, y de no ser porque le estaba prestando atención no la hubiera escuchado.

Solo asentí y la tome de la mano, había tomado la iniciativa, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía mi auto, ella se carcajeo y tiro de mi mano para que la siguiera…

—Ten—vi que saco de su pequeño bolso las llaves de su auto y me las tiro por el aire.

—No me vas a preguntar ¿Por qué no tengo mi auto? —pregunte juguetonamente.

—Nop… te lo preguntare luego—y me regalo una sonrisa, la mejor diría yo…

Íbamos ya casi llegando a su departamento, sumidos en un silencio acogedor. Dos veces me desvié de la carretera por mirar sus piernas, ella las tenía cruzada. Se las miraba desde donde comenzaban hasta el final donde se encontraban esos tacones que me tenían loco.

Al llegar a su edificio, bajamos y fui a abrirle la puerta del copiloto; ella tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a su hogar. Tomamos el elevador y el aire dentro se estaba haciendo escaso, había comenzado a respirar pesadamente y mis manos comenzaban a sudar otra vez.

Ella no parecía mejor, a través de su vestido, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. A mí era, como si me faltara el aire, y sabía muy bien que ella podía darme ese aire que estaba necesitando…

Al salir del elevador, ella salió disparando… definitivamente ella también estaba nerviosa.

Cuando yo salí, la vi que estaba paliando con la cerradura de su puerta, sus manos temblaban y no podía meter las llaves en la rendija.

Me acerque lo más que pude detrás de ella, pero sin tocarla, y aprecie de primera mano su espalda, su piel era endemoniadamente clara, su color era como la mismísima crema y sus curvas… Dios, de pronto sentía que mi pantalón me molestaba.

Como inercia propia mi mano se levantó, y como si mis dedos fueran plumas acariciaron la base de su nuca, ella tembló pero al instante se relajó, tome eso como una buena señal y deje que mis dedos descendieran por toda la extensión de su espalda en una línea recta, hasta llegar a su espalda baja donde comenzaba su vestido, la sentía inhalar y exhalar y tenía las manos echas puños, ella se estaba conteniendo…

—Eres hermosa… —Solo esas palabras bastaron para que ella se soltara. Ahora sentía que los papeles se habían invertido, y que era ella la niña asustada y nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos, y pude ver que Rosalie tenía razón, ella me quería, y mucho…

Sin dejar de mirarnos juntamos nuestros labios, demostrándonos nuestro amor en ese simple acto; el beso se fue tornando cada vez más desesperado y desafiante, y volví a sentir intercambiar los papeles, ella estaba gobernando mi boca, mi cuerpo.

Gimió sobre mis labios dándome ánimos para sostenerla y apretarla aún más a mi pecho, mientras que sus manos jugaban con mi cabello desordenándolo aún más…

Hasta que sentimos a alguien aclarándose la garganta… maldición que no debían de estar durmiendo a estas horas…

A regañadientes la solté sin dejar que se separara de mi pecho y mire a quien nos interrumpía y… mierda.

—Bu-buenas noches, señorita Isabella—era el anciano que en la tarde me había encontrado

—Oh… lo siento, señor Almir… Buenas noches—dijo Bella muy nerviosa y queriéndose soltar de mi agarre.

— ¿Cómo está usted joven?… Edward ¿no? - pregunto el anciano mirándome.

—Mejor que nunca señor, usted mismo lo puede apreciar—dije solemnemente abrazando a el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Como… ustedes se conocen?… - pregunto una muy confundida Bella.

—Sí, aquí el joven Edward vino a buscarla esta tarde, pero usted no estaba, un poco más y le tiraba la puerta abajo—dijo el anciano mirándome y sonriendo.

—Tu… tu estuviste aquí—preguntó Bella mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte… pero tú ya no estabas - dije recordando que por poco y la perdía. Ella se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno uhmm… Adiós y que pacen buenas noches - y sin más el anciano se fue dejándonos solos.

—Entremos mi amor—dijo Bella aun asombrada.

Cuando entramos, me quede parado en la puerta sin dejar de percibir su presencia en cada cosa y detalle que había en el departamento. Su olor estaba impregnado en cada objeto.

Camine hasta el centro de la sala y mire hacia atrás, ella se estaba por sacar sus tacones, y con solo ver sus pies enfundados en esos tacos, fue suficiente aliciente para recordar donde habíamos quedado cuando nos habían interrumpidos afuera en el pasillo…

—No… no te los saques… todavía—dije conteniéndome.

—me duelen los pies…—

—En ese caso… ¿te los puedo quitar yo? —pregunte con la vos agitada.

Ella se acercó y se sentó en el sofá que había en medio de la sala. Yo la imite, y un jadeo salió de mí, cuando ella levanto una de sus piernas y la puso encima de mis rodillas.

Mi mano acaricio su pantorrilla y la fui deslizando hasta su tobillo jalando sutilmente el zapato.

- Sabes, Emmett me conto todo… - dijo y yo la mire

— ¿De que hablaron? —pregunte queriéndome controlar un poco

—No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí –

— ¿Enserio? — y levante su otra pierna, esta vez tocando parte de su muslo, lo cual ella jadeo audiblemente

—S-sí… pero no hablemos, o por lo menos no ahora—dijo y juro que casi me le tiro encima.

Ella se levantó y me tomo de las manos, llevándome a donde suponía era su habitación. Al entrar su esencia me perturbo y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Volví a sentir ese pánico, esa sensación de no saber qué hacer, en verdad no sabía qué hacer. Mi mano temblorosa pareció llamar su atención y ella me miro con ojos soñadores. Eso alivio mi temor un poco, pero solo había sido un poco.

—Amor ven, siéntate—dijo tocando al lado de donde estaba sentada

—Yo… —no sé qué fue lo que quise decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Está bien, yo sé que tú eres puro, y es obvio que no tienes experiencia en esto, pero déjame decirte que yo… —se quedó callada un segundo - yo solo estuve con una sola persona y eso fue hace mucho tiempo—ok eso si me había dejado con la boca abierta

— ¿Con ese hombre estuviste por primera vez? —pregunté con un deje de celos. Tonto.

—Sí… y fue el único, así que yo también carezco de experiencia, pero te juro que te voy a amar con todo el amor que tengo aquí—dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en medio de su pecho, donde su corazón latía queriéndose salir.

—Te amo Isabella—Dios… sí, sabía que un te quiero no era suficiente, lo sabía, yo amaba a Bella…

—Te amo, Edward—oh Dios mío… nunca me imaginé ni en lo más remoto, que ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo… sabía que me quería pero no de tal manera. Mi Bella me amaba de la misma forma que yo.

Y fue ella la que acorto la distancia entre ambos. Yo estaba estático sin poder hacer nada.

Su beso era dulce y placentero, sus manos acariciaban la extensión de mi cara para luego llevarla hacia mi cabello. Sus manos lentamente fueron bajando por mi pecho para desabotonar mi camisa botón a botón, hasta desprenderla por completo y sacarla, arrojándola hacia un costado.

Mis manos inexpertas y miedosas acariciaron sus muslos lentamente, metiéndose por debajo de su vestido topándome con una line fina de encaje. Ella se tendió sobre la cama llevándome con ella, sin cortar el beso, que cada vez se hacía más desesperado.

Despacio comencé besando su boca admirándola con mi lengua, saboreándola como a mí me gustaba y dándole el placer que sus jadeos me pedían.

Despacio fui descendiendo por su cuello, lamiendo, dejando gruesas líneas de fuego líquido llegando hasta su pecho, dejando un tierno beso en medio de este donde latía mi más preciado tesoro. Su corazón.

—Quiero tocarte Bella—dije conteniéndome. Deseaba tocarla, pero no quería que ella viera lo desesperado que estaba por ella.

—Hazlo—dijo mirándome fijamente, lo primero que hice fue irme directo a sus labios, pero tratando de controlar la pasión que tenía por dentro.

Ella me respondió el beso y puso sus delicadas y hermosas manos en mi cuello. Cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar yo me separe un poco de ella y comencé a besar su cuello, su olor era exquisito, besaba y lamia; me di cuenta que a ella le gustaba cuando soltó un gemido de placer, así que decidí que era momento de avanzar un poco más.

Me posicione entre sus piernas y me levante sobre mis rodillas. Poco a poco comencé a levantar su vestido lentamente hasta quitárselo por completo, lo que me dejo con el aire atorado en mis pulmones.

Dios… era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, la tenía frente a mí solo con unas bragas pequeñas de encaje negro y sin nada que cubriera sus pechos. Deje el vestido a un lado de la cama y fue ella, que ahora se había levantado de rodillas hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Tienes demasiada ropa-dijo mirándome con una risa en sus labios.

Desabotono mi pantalón, pero fui yo el que lo termino por sacar con bóxer y todo. Podía parecer un puberto desesperado. Pero ¿acaso no lo era? Su cuerpo me desesperaba, me enloquecía, me desquiciaba, su olor me embriagaba, y yo me dejaba, la amaba.

—Eres hermoso—ella era hermosa, por fuera y por dentro…

Se me quedo mirando, escaneo mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi vientre plano y se detuvo más de la cuenta en mi parte inferior. Tenía que admitirlo, no era por ser un presumido, pero estaba bien dotado, o por lo menos eso me hizo entender al verla relamer sus labios mirando mi miembro.

Tomo mi mano eh hiso que me posicionara sobre ella, mientras se acostaba.

La bese desesperado por la necesidad con la que la deseaba, y aunque no sabía qué hacer, comencé a hacer lo que mi corazón y cuerpo demandaban por naturaleza. Deje sus labios por falta de aire pero aun así no deje de besarla, baje hasta su cuello y más. Con mis labios roce con delicadeza unos de sus pezones, dejando pequeños besos hasta que no me aguante y lo tome con mis labios, saboreándolo como el más exquisito de los manjares. Deje que mi lengua jugara con su pezón logrando que Bella gimiera y arqueara su espalda. Mi mano arremetía con su otro pecho sin piedad pero con delicadeza, ella gemía más fuerte y yo ya tenía una dolorosa erección.

Frotaba mis caderas contras las de ella, más por naturaleza que por experiencia, y eso parecía que a ella le gustaba.

Entre palabras de amor y promesas que ambos nos hacíamos, ella se había desecho de la única prenda que nos separaba, e inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos temblorosas hacia su centro.

Convulsione al sentir lo húmeda que estaba… Dios, no sabía ni como tocarla, solo me deje llevar y la acaricie de arriba hacia abajo esparciendo toda su humedad.

—Oh… Edward hazlo… hazme tuya—decía mientras se frotaba con más ímpetu contra mi mano

La volví a besar pero esta vez con ternura, gimiendo sobre sus labios al tomar mi miembro y alinearlo en su centro, comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, no dejaba de besarla. Al principio vi que Bella estaba un poco incomoda, no había dolor pero si incomodidad, se lo atribuí a que ella hacia mucho que no mantenía relaciones sexuales.

Al entrar por completo dentro de ella, me sentí yo mismo, completo, éramos las perfectas piezas de puzzle. Comencé a salir d ella y a entrar lentamente y así hasta que ambos sincronizamos nuestras caderas en ese tan significativo baile de pasión, amor y entrega.

Seguí moviéndome con delicadeza pero haciendo mis embates más rápidos. Después de unos minutos, pareció que la incomodidad que sentía se había ido, Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer más fricción, llevándome a límites insospechados.

—Oh… amor esto… esto es… te amo, no te das una idea de cuánto te amo—dije mientras experimentaba las sensaciones más placenteras de mi vida.

Un fuego inexplicable se formaba en mi bajo vientre sentía mi miembro viril y palpitante, caliente como el fuego mismo. Mi cara estaba enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro.

Audibles jadeos se escapaban de mi boca cuando no besaba su delicado cuello. Ella acariciaba mi espalda, y me presionaba aún más con una de sus piernas envuelta en mi cadera.

Jamás pensé perderme en el éxtasis del momento, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, y naturalmente acelere un poco mis movimientos. Me separe un poco sin cortar mis movimientos y la tome de sus caderas, enterré mis rodillas en la cama sentándome sobre mis talones y… Dios, tenía una vista privilegiada de la que ahora era mi mujer. Era la imagen más erótica que jamás pude haberme imaginado, ella retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer; mi pecho se hincho al saber que era yo el que la hacía gemir de esa forma.

Pero sentía que esos movimientos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba más…

Una de mis manos dejo su cadera y fue ascendiendo hacia su pecho izquierdo, apreté sin darme cuenta de la fuerza, pero al parecer a ella eso le gusto ya que al instante arqueo su espalda, y sin pensar la tome de la cintura con ambas manos e hice que se levantara y se sentara sobre mí, enterrándose en toda su totalidad.

—Ahhh… Edward, amor… se siente tan bien… —sus caderas comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre mi dejándome loco de placer

—Yo… te… te gusta… lo estoy haciendo bien… —dije necesitado de su aprobación

—ohh sí bebe… sí… - mierda, su voz era tan ronca pero sensual a la vez. Yo ya no iba a durar mucho.

No sabía porque había hecho eso, fue algo espontaneo pero tenerla de esta forma y estar dentro de ella completamente era indescriptible, esa posición me llevaba a la locura.

Bella se movía, frotándose, haciendo círculos sobre mí cadera y eso me dejo extasiado y a punto de explotar, mí boca lamia y mordía sus pechos. De seguro, eso le dejaría una marca en la mañana, mas no me importaba, ella era mía, y quería que el mundo entero se enterara de eso.

La volví a recostar en la cama y me posicione bien sobre ella sin dejar espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos y retome mis embates.

—Edward más… más rápido…—

Y así lo hice, acelere mis embestidas y no pudiendo más cerré los ojos

—Abre los ojos amor… mírame—dijo con voz ronca y llena de lujuria

—No… no puedo… ya… estoy por…—ya no podía contenerme

—Déjate ir Edward… vente para mi… hazlo.

Abrí mis ojos y la mire fijo, tome sus manos con las mías y entrelazamos nuestros dedos y…

— ¡Edward! —

— ¡Bella!—

Gritamos los dos al unisonó, cuando la oleada de fuego más intensa nos invadió a ambos.

Sentía como me descargaba en su interior, sentía como Bella me apretaba extrayendo todo de mí. Jadeando y los dos sudando caí sobre ella, dándole un beso el su pecho derecho apoye mi cabeza en él.

Al estabilizar un poco mi respiración me separe un poco de ella y lo que vi, fue la imagen más hermosa de mi vida, inmediatamente mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas que se formaban. Bella estaba con sus ojos cerrados, su boca estaba entreabierta tratando de normalizar su respiración y con mechones de su cabello adherido a su cara por el sudor que ambos habíamos provocado, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el mismo sudor que el mío.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro con preocupación. Yo me deje caer nuevamente en su pecho abrasándola por la cintura fuertemente, aun sin salir de ella. Y llore, llore como un niño

.

—Prométeme… que tú… no… tú no me dejaras—dije entre sollozos. Ella me miro raro.

—Mi amor… no… yo jamás haría eso, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer, Edward yo acabo de entregarme a ti, y no solo mi cuerpo si no también acabo de entregarte mi corazón, mi vida, mi todo… —dijo con vos temblorosa.

Como podía ser que de un momento a otro pacemos de estar tan excitados a estar los dos tan emocionados a tal punto de derramar lágrimas. Todo era culpa mía y culpa de mis inseguridades.

—Yo… perdóname… pero no podría soportar que tú me dejaras, no tu… te amo demasiado para estar sin ti—dije levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo hare, lo prometo, solo… solo tu… cuídame, ámame solo eso—

—Siempre amor, siempre… tú no te das idea de cuánto es mi necesidad de ti… te necesito y lo siento, siento arruinar este momento—dije jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Estas bien? —Asentí—te amo—

Y sin más la bese desesperado como el hombre enamorado que era de ella.

Involuntariamente mi cadera se froto contra ella y sonreí en su boca al percibir un gemido de su parte.

—mmm me resultaste insaciable ¿verdad? - dijo en tono burlón, limpiándome las lágrimas que había derramado pasando su lengua de manera sensual por mi mejilla

—Ahora dime ¿cómo hago, para mantenerme alejado de ti?… usted es mi perdición Profesora Swan—dije dándole un beso

—Y tú la mía… Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor—dijo riendo

—Vaya… sí que fue un Bendito Cumpleaños—

Y sin más volvimos a esa esencial necesidad que ambos teníamos el uno del otro.

El resto de la noche no dejamos de amarnos, y prometernos que al otro día seria todo diferente… solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban.

* * *

**Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo cap espero que les agrede, posiblemente nos leamos el proximo viernes**

**¡Buena semana! les desea Angel Dark1313 :) **


	10. ¡Mi padre, mi odio!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece Gisele.

* * *

**Capitulo ****Beteado ****por: ****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¡Mi padre, mi odio!**

**Edward POV**

Una suave brisa acariciaba y refrescaba mi cara. A lo lejos escuchaba como los autos pasaban por el pavimento de la calle.

Había dormido como nunca entre sus brazos, sus pechos habían sido mi cómoda almohada.

Me había hecho hombre, ella me había hecho su hombre, suyo, solo suyo. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Me sentía completo, como cuando aún vivía mi madre.

Estire mi brazo para traerla de nuevo a donde pertenecía, en mis brazos, pero solo encontré un vacío.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me sobresalte al no encontrarla.

—Bella amor—llame, pero nadie me contesto, mire el reloj que posaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcaba las 11:15hs.

Me levante y me puse lo primero que vi, mis bóxer negros. Salí así como estaba, solo en ropa interior y la busque en el baño y nada; me fui a la sala y nada.

Por ultimo me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba.

Dios, algo bueno tuve que haber hecho para merecer semejante mujer… se veía tan sexy, con mi camisa puesta, solo llevaba sus bragas. Estaba demasiado tentadora para su propia seguridad… y la mía.

Me acerque sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

De una sola vez, pase un brazo por su cintura y el otro por encima de su hombro dejando reposar mi mano en su pecho… mierda, ella estaba sin sostén.

Dio un salto y derramo un poco de jugo de naranja.

— ¡Amor, me dejaste solo!…—exclame con un tono que aparentaba estar ofendido.

—Jesús… Edward, me asustaste—dijo. Y sin querer froto su trasero firme, por mi miembro.

—Lo siento, pero no debiste dejarme solo—dije frotando ahora intencionalmente mi cadera por su trasero. Ella jadeo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Yo… yo quería darte una sorpresa…—habló mientras se aferraba al borde de la encimera.

—Bella, te dije que te amo—pregunte besando su cuello y presionando sus pechos con mis manos.

—No… hoy no, solo anoche—dijo mientras se restregaba contra mí ya prominente erección.

Llevo sus manos a mi cuello, aun de espaldas, y corrió su cara para besarme. Le saque mi camisa y la deje solo con las bragas puestas, hice que diera la vuelta, lleve mis manos hacia su trasero y la levante poniéndola sobre la encimera.

Inmediatamente tome uno de sus pechos con mi boca… no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a ella parecía gustarle.

Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y tenía la espalda arqueada, dándome mejor acceso a sus pechos, lamia y succionaba y frotaba con mis manos, mientras que ella se sostenía con una mano de mi hombro y con la otra del borde de la encimera.

Llevo la mano que estaba en mi hombro hacia mi trasero, lo acaricio y metió la mano dentro de mi bóxer acariciándolo por dentro. Y sin más llevo su mano hacia delante, tomando mi miembro.

Yo jadee y maldije, tome sus bragas y se las retire, no aguantaba más

—Ed… - dijo con voz ronca—Ed, amor espera.

—No puedo, déjame… déjame hacértelo aquí—

Ella asintió y me beso con tanta pasión que por un momento creí asfixiarme, intento bajarme el bóxer pero no podía, yo mismo me los baje hasta las rodillas y sin más me posicione en su entrada.

Ahora que era de día y que había bastante claridad la pude ver en todo su esplendor.

—Eres mía Bella, tú eres mía… —y tuve la urgente necesidad de meter mis dedos en su interior, quería sentirla, quería sentir lo que nadie más sentiría mientras yo estuviera vivo. Sin más deslice uno de mis dedo dentro suyo, ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió tan alto que retumbo en las paredes. Metí otro dedo y acaricie acelerando mi movimiento.

—Oh… Edward, eres asombroso amor… —dijo entre jadeos

La mire contorsionarse frotando su cadera contra mi mano; mientas nos besábamos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban en una guerra sin fin.

—Mas… ahhh… más rápido – dijo azotando su cadera contra mi mano.

Cuando estaba ya a punto de llegar a su orgasmo llevo sus labios a mi cuello y me mordió, de tal manera que sangro, pero a mí no me pudo importarmenos. Su orgasmo llego tan fuerte que sentí que yo me venía con ella.

Pero aun no terminaba con mi propósito

Automáticamente posicione el extremo de mi sexo presionando ligeramente su húmeda entrada.

La penetre sin más y ella arqueo su espalda, la tome de las caderas y entre en ella una y otra vez.

—Ah… ¡Demonios, Bella! —gemí embistiéndola. Me encontraba al borde de mi orgasmo, pero me rehuía a tenerlo sin que ella lo tuviera conmigo. Continué frotándola, y frotándolo.

—Edward, tienes que… oh mierda… tienes que venirte, ¡ahora! – dijo, casi inmediatamente ella se vino y yo fui detrás. Grité cuando la explosión me golpeó.

Nada podía superar esta sensación. Era la sensación de la perfección pura. Era algo tan surreal estar con Bella de esta forma. El dejarme ser, y sentir algo tan fuerte e intenso como el amor físico. Después de experimentar el sexo por mí mismo, no podía entender como la gente podía tener múltiples compañeros sexuales. No creo que podría disfrutar de hacer el amor con otra persona que no sea Bella. Sí, tal vez se sienta bien, pero hacer el amor es más que tener unos cuantos orgasmos. Es entregarse a esa persona que uno ama y volverse uno solo.

Empecé a repartir besos mariposa por todo su hombro, hasta que finalmente salí de ella.

Me acomode mi bóxer y le alcance su braga, ella me sonrió y se bajó de la encimera con mi ayuda, se puso sus bragas y luego voltio a ponerse la camisa.

-Bella… necesito darme una ducha... – le susurre mientras acomodaba el desastre que habíamos dejado.

—Usa mi baño, ahí está todo a mano- dijo abrochándose la camisa. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a su baño. Tome una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa que tenía en la habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina y Bella me esperaba sentada con el desayuno listo, desayunamos y mientras lo hacíamos ella se acercó a mí rodeando la mesa y me planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse y me sonrió.

— ¿Y eso? – pregunte sorprendido por su acción.

—Es por tu cumpleaños, no te salude como era debido – y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Claro que sí, lo hiciste anoche… acaso no recuerdas… - dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

—Cállate y sigue comiendo… —dijo tirándome con un pedazo de pan tostado.

— ¿Ed? —

—Uhmm— yo estaba más que entretenido con mis waffles.

— ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir? Anoche tú estuviste conmigo toda la noche… Emmett ha de estar preocupado y… —No la deje terminar

—No te preocupes por eso, Emmett ya se habrá imaginado donde pude haber pasado la noche —inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata

—Si bueno eso también… pero… hoy es tu cumpleaños y por lo que me dijo Emmett, ustedes tienen visitas, y yo no quiero que piensen que… —la corte y la mire a los ojos

—Bella amor, ellos no van a pensar nada, pero si te preocupa eso, y si tú quieres por supuesto, puedes venir conmigo – dije apartando la mirada y encogiendo mis hombros. Me gustaría poder presentársela a mis primos, estaba seguro que tanto Jasper como las chicas la aceptarían enseguida.

—¿ yo?… ¿tú quieres? –Dijo insegura.

—Tu sabes que yo quiero estar donde tu estés – quería que no tuviera miedo.

—Mmm oK… —suspiro y me miro— ¿y si no les caigo bien? —me pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba que la inseguridad seguía presente.

—Claro que no, ya verás que ellos te amaran, como yo lo hago, las gemelas te volverán locas, ya verás – y le sonreí porque sabía que así seria.

—Ok, entonces me voy a dar un baño rápido y nos vamos—salió disparada hacia la puerta

Levante las cosas que habíamos ensuciado y las puse en la lava vajillas.

Luego de me fui hacia la sala y me dedique a esperarla sentado en el sofá.

Luego de una hora íbamos en su auto hacia mi departamento, en un silencio acogedor con el radio de fondo, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella de reojo se la notaba tranquila, pero sus manos demostraban todo lo contrario, ella apretaba el volante de tal manera que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. No quise decirle nada para no causarle más nervios.

Al llegar a mi departamento, nos bajamos y fui a su lado, la tome de la mano y le di un apretón para infundirle valor.

Subimos al ascensor sin apurarnos. Dentro me acerque a ella y la bese muy tiernamente para sacarle todos los pensamientos que de seguro estaba teniendo, nos separamos y le di un beso en la frente. Salimos y caminamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a mi hogar, y al llegar a la puerta iba a entrar cuando sentimos pasos detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta y una muy sonriente Rosalie venía dando saltitos

—Hasta que aparecieron… - dijo sonriéndonos.

—Rose yo… - quiso hablar Bella.

—No tienen nada que decir… solo Edward, yo que tu entraría al departamento, te… te llego una visita – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién vino? – pregunte.

—Emm… mejor entren y ya lo verán – y sin más abrí la puerta.

Pero antes de verlo lo sentí, sentí su presencia en el ambiente. El muy desgraciado al final había cumplido con lo que había prometido, había venido.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Edward hijo!— dijo Carlisle Cullen, mi padre.

—Ya me puedes soltar – dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

—Me da gusto verte, Feliz Cumpleaños, ten – me dijo y me tendió un sobre.

—No hacía falta, no lo quiero – volví a extenderle el sobre pero él me lo rechazo.

—Claro que hacía falta, es tu cumpleaños por lo tanto te corresponde un regalo, soy tu padre y debes aceptarlo – dijo con vos fría, pero hoy iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida y nadie me lo iba a arruinar, mucho menos él.

—Ahora te acuerdas que eres mi padre, desde que nos mudamos Emmett y yo a este departamento no fuiste capas de llamarnos ni siquiera una vez y vienes ahora y te apareces con que… —dije abriendo el sobre que me había entregado — un viaje ¡Ja, Ja! Me regalas un viaje, padre eres decadente. Estoy en clases si no lo sabes, a donde demonios quieres que vaya —dije ya muy exasperado. Isabella todavía estaba junto a mí con su mano sobre mi espalda baja.

—Cuida tu vocabulario Edward —y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Recompuso su cara y cambio olímpicamente de tema.

—Oh… que mal educado eres Samuel, disculpe señorita que no nos hayan presentado, usted es… —dijo mirando a Bella que aún estaba a mi lado. El muy maldito la escaneaba de arriba abajo, estaba ocurriendo lo que yo más temía, él estaba usando toda su galantería con MI novia.

—Isabella Swan– dijo Bella con voz calmada, pero fría.

— ¡Mi novia! —dije envolviéndola con un brazo por su cintura y estrechándola fuertemente

—oh… bueno eso es toda una sorpresa, si hubiéramos sabido que ibas a traer a una señorita muy hermosa, hubiéramos preparado algo más sofisticado –

—No hace falta a ella no le gustan esas cosas—lo sé, estaba actuando como un idiota no dejando hablar a Bella pero… el muy maldito no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne y eso me estaba sacando de las casillas

Alguien se aclaró la garganta pero yo no podía dejar de prestar atención a las tonterías de mi padre.

—Oh disculpa cariño… —dijo trayendo a su lado a una mujer treinta y cinco años, su cabello era de un color caramelo, su cara era la bondad figurada, pero yo jamás me dejaría ablandar por eso. No hizo falta que la presente. Yo sabía muy bien quien era. Su amante.

Esa mujer había sido la amante de mi padre desde mucho tiempo antes que mi madre hubiera muerto.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me susurro unas palabras al oído.

—Tranquilízate Edward, no querrás hacer un escándalo delante de Isabella, además recuerda que esta Kate y a ella no le hacen bien estas cosas —yo asentí

— ¿Por qué la trajiste?, esta mujer no es bienvenida aquí— dije y pude sentir un apretón en mi mano. Mi enojo se podía percibir a leguas. Como pudo haber tenido el descaro de haberla traído hoy.

—Edward no seas grosero, tu sabes muy bien que Esme es mi mujer… —no pude más y explote

— ¡Mi madre era tu mujer, ella es la que debería estar aquí y no está, o quieres que te recuerde como se dieron las cosas! —grite y todos se me quedaron mirando, Emmett estaba a un lado mío con la cabeza gacha, pero sabía muy bien que él estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, en un segundo Rose le había tomado la mano. Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojos como Jasper le susurraba cosas al oído a Kate, ella inmediatamente acompañada de Alice salieron hacia la cocina. Y yo miraba fijamente a los ojos de mi padre, y él me miraba de la misma forma. Cualquier otra persona hubiera agachado la cabeza pero él muy maldito no se arrepentía de nada y no tenía respeto ni siquiera por la memoria de mi madre.

—OK… emm porque no dejamos esos temas para otro momento, Edward vamos primo, hoy es tu cumpleaños y no es un día para ponernos en ese plan… —mi pobre primo está queriendo alivianar el ambiente pero lejos de eso estaba yo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar donde estén estos dos sinvergüenzas – tome fuertemente la mano de Isabella y la jale hacia mi habitación dejando a todos a mi espalda, con mi padre llamándome, mas eso no me importo.

Al entrar en mi habitación y hacer entrar a Isabella no aguante más y me derrumbe, caí de rodillas frente a la puerta un doloroso sollozo salió de mí y de mis ojos lagrimas comenzaron a emanar, lágrimas de dolor contenido.

Unos tiernos brazos me envolvieron por mi espalda, su cabeza estaba apoyaba sobre mi hombro y me susurraba tiernas palabras de consuelo en mi oído.

— ¿Edward?—los delicados dedos de mi ángel acariciaron mis cabellos— ¿Qué sucedió?—su voz era en un susurro.

Levanté mi rostro para mirarla, en sus ojos se veía clara su preocupación por mí. Se corrió con dificultad y se levantó, camino hacia la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado. Me arrastré penosamente sobre el piso y luego subí a la cama me recosté a su lado y coloque mi rostro junto a su vientre.

Sus dedos acariciaban el contorno de mi rostro, sabía que estaba tratando de calmarme. Por suerte la habitación no tenía suficiente iluminación, de lo contrario, ella hubiera pensado que yo era una criatura lastimosa.

— ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió ahí afuera? —su voz era un suave murmullo. Aspiré su limpio y delicado aroma. Saber que ella estaba conmigo, me hacía sentir mejor.

—Yo… no sé cómo empezar—dije en seco, mi voz se rompió dos veces.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres—siguió acariciando mis cabellos, dando por finalizada la conversación, pero yo necesitaba desahogarme y sabía que ella era la única que me ayudaría a lamer mis heridas sin juzgarme.

Así que le empecé a relatar todos los sucesos que me llevaron a odiar a mi padre, mientras lo veía pasar en mi mente como en una película.

**Flash Back. **

**Dos años antes.**

Había llegado del instituto muy cansado, hoy había tenido deportes, al estacionarme en la entrada de mi casa pude ver a mi padre salir muy enojado y subiéndose a su auto como alma que lleva el diablo, al pasar junto a mí con su auto se dio cuenta de que yo lo había visto y en sus ojos pude ver una gran confusión y por primera y única vez vi dolor.

Me apresure a entrar y me dé dique a escanear la casa en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo parecía estar más que bien. Suspire y me encamine a mi habitación.

Al pasar por la habitación de mis padres pude escuchar un débil sollozo, me detuve en seco e incline mi cabeza hacia la puerta en busca de algún sonido proveniente de esa habitación, pude oír bien claro como alguien jadeaba dolorosamente.

Entre sin pensarlo y no había nada solo algunas ropas tiradas sobre el cubrecamas blanco, fue cuando volví a escuchar ese doloroso jadeo que provenía del baño. Al acercarme la puerta estaba entre abierta, pude ver a mi madre hincada sobre el retrete.

Sus ojos y mejillas estaban abnegados en ríos de lágrimas.

—Mamá… ¿estás bien? —

—Ed… bebé… si yo… yo estoy bien, solo un poco descompuesta —dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la tapa del retrete, inhalo aire y se levantó, y cuando lo hizo se tambaleo.

—Mamá no estás bien acabas de tener un mareo… ven vamos a recostarte—dije mientras la ayudaba caminar hasta su cama; la ayude recostarse y me senté a su lado, pero algo incómodo hizo que me levantara y mirara.

Debajo de la ropa que estaba regada por la cama había una serie de papeles, eran análisis médicos.

—Mamá… ¿de… de quién es esto?—pegunte preocupado.

—Edward hijo… no… —quiso hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió

No. No podía ser, simplemente esto estaba incorrecto, no Dios no, mi madre no.

—Mamá ¿Qué es esto?... Dime que esto no es tuyo, por favor, mamá dímelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué? No, tú no puedes tener… por favor, dime que tú no tienes cáncer – no lo quería decir, me negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? –

Emmett y Kate, quienes nos habían estado visitando en la última semana yacían inmóviles en el marco de la puerta, blancos como la nieve y sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Pude ver como a Emmett le temblaban las manos y como Kate comenzaba a temblar. La madre de Kate, la tía Lilian había muerto de cáncer de útero, luego de haberlas dado a luz, el cáncer se le había despertado y en menos de dos meses la enfermedad la había consumido de tal forma que ni siquiera llego a darles de comer ni una sola vez.

Kate se culpaba por eso ella decía que, ella y su hermana la habían matado, pero jamás le había hecho saber ese pensamiento suyo a su hermana; Irina era muy diferente de ella, Irina con ayuda de unos cortos meses de terapia lo había superado mientras que Kate llevaba más de quince años en terapia y aun así se seguía culpando de no tener a su madre con ellas.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí los débiles dedos de mi madre acariciando mis mejillas y limpiándome las lágrimas que derramaba.

Arrodillado junto a ella había comenzado a sollozar. Emmett se había acomodado junto a mí y había tomado la mano de mamá mientras que un doloroso sollozo salía de su garganta.

—Hijos, por favor… no piensen que me iré, porque no lo hare—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? – quiso saber Emmett, no fue necesario decir a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Los médicos aun no lo saben – dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

— ¿Mi padre ya lo sabe? – está vez fui yo el que había preguntado, él debía estar aquí junto a su esposa, ella nos necesitaba a todos en este momento ¿será que él ya sabía de su enfermedad? ¿Por eso fue su expresión de hace un rato? Pero aun así eso no justificaba que la abandonara en este momento.

—Sí—dijo agachando la mirada.

— ¿Y a donde se fue? – pregunte enojado.

—Tienen que entenderlo, fue demasiado para él – definitivamente mi madre lo amaba demasiado para no ver su verdadera realidad.

Varias veces había escuchado como mi padre hablaba por teléfono, con la que parecía ser una mujer, por la forma de dirigirse y por la forma en que se reía.

Una vez buscando en su estudio unas carpetas que él tenía en des-uso, revisando por los cajones me había topado con una pequeña caja, en cuanto la abrí lo primero que vi fueron varios atados de preservativos, yo no quería pensar en que eso lo usaba con mi madre, dado que por la naturaleza de una mujer a cierta edad ellas ya no ovulan, suponía que mi madre se encontraba en esa etapa de su vida, muchas veces la había escuchado hablar sobre sus calores, menopausia precoz y cosas así. Así que definitivamente con mi madre eso no lo usaba; volví a dejar la caja donde estaba dentro del cajón y me fui.

Emmett y yo no dijimos nada, con solo una mirada y nos habíamos entendido.

Desde esa noche donde nos había cambiado la vida y donde la habíamos sufrido en carne propia, ya habían pasado meses, en los cuales mi madre se deterioraba cada vez más, sus síntomas avanzaban, la enfermedad estaba haciendo estragos con mi ella.

Durante todos esos meses mi padre muy pocas veces se había aparecido por la habitación de mi madre, él alegaba que tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente cuando Emmett o yo le reclamábamos algo. Llegaba de su trabajo y se encerraba por horas en su estudio sin dar señales de vida.

En algunas ocasiones había encontrado a mi madre llorando mientras que miraba un retrato de ellos dos que yacía sobre su mesa de noche, me dolía horrores verla en ese estado.

Mi odio hacia mi padre, cada vez se hacía más grande a medida que pasaban los días. El dolor de mi madre yo lo vivía en carne propia, porque sabía muy bien que ella sabía hace mucho tiempo que mi padre tenía un amante.

Había pasado un año desde que nos habíamos enterado de que aquel monstruo, le estaba quitando la vida a mi madre.

De mi madre no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Donde antes estaba su cabello castaño claro, ahora solo había un pañuelo cubriendo su calvez. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo juguetón, el que a mi hermano y a mi tanto nos gustaba, su piel color canela clara, ahora solo era unos tres tonos más clara de lo normal.

De noche nos turnábamos Emmett y yo para cuidarla, y cuando muchas veces sentíamos que ya no dábamos más, Dios nos mandaba a nuestros primos.

Tanto Jasper como las gemelas estaban sufriendo muchísimo, pero todos sabíamos que la más afectada era Kate, ellos nos ayudaban a cuidarla, decían que nunca nos dejarían solos con su tía Elizabeth en ese estado.

El tío Eleazar, padre de mis primos y viudo de mi tía Lilian había insistido en que la viera un médico y así nosotros lo habíamos consentido.

Solo con ver la cara de él en cuanto había salido de la habitación, nos había dicho todo, no hacían falta palabra alguna. A mi madre le quedaba poco tiempo.

Dos noches después de que la visitara el Dr. Henry, mi padre había entrado a la habitación donde estaba mi madre.

Al percatarnos de su presencia, él se acercó a paso inseguro hacia la cama y contemplo el estado en el que estaba su esposa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi voz sonaba calmada y monótona carente de sentimiento alguno, y como no, sí la mujer que me había dado la vida, a la que le agradecía infinitamente el amor que siempre me había dado, el ejemplo de persona que me había dejado a seguir, mi madre, mi amiga, la vida del ser más importante de mi vida, se estaba apagando minuto a minuto sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

—Yo… yo necesito habla con su madre un minuto… por favor —Emmett y yo nos miramos era un desgraciado, un maldito sinvergüenza.

—Padre, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Emmett.

—Un año —dije con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué? —mi padre contestaba sorprendido, mas no me importo su reacción y le dije lo que llevaba conteniendo por un maldito año.

—Un año, hace que mamá te espera, un año hace que ella está en este estado, un puto año hace, que ella llora todas las noches mirando su retrato, esperando porque dejes de lado cualquier cosa que fuera más importante que ella y vinieras a verla, y ahora después de tanto tiempo te dignas a venir, sabes lo que ella te necesito todo este tiempo, sabes por lo que ella sufrió, un jodido año se aguantó sus dolores sin siquiera quejarse para no preocuparnos a nosotros, y tu vienes como si nada, luego de un año… —expuse calmadamente porque mi madre dormía, y no quería que escuchara mi cruce de palabra con mi padre.

—Yo… yo… lo siento – dijo sin decir más nada, pero eso a mí ya no me bastaba, el odio se había apoderado de mí y el rencor me había nublado el juicio con respecto a él.

—Eso ya no es suficiente para mí – dije mirándolo a los ojos para que se diera cuanta que jamás lo perdonaría por haber abandonado a mi madre cuando ella más lo necesito.

Me dirigí a la puerta y escuche que Emmett habló en tono seco, pero doloroso.

—Trata de no alterarla, está muy delicada—no espere a escuchar su respuesta y salí de ese lugar.

Me fui a la cocina y pude sentir los pasos de Emmett detrás de mí.

—No te parece que fue demasiado lo que le dijiste.

—No, él se merece eso y mucho mas —Emmett por momentos me exasperaba—acaso no fue él quien abandono a mamá, la dejo estando enferma, no tuvo contemplación de nada, y mientras nosotros cuidábamos a mamá, él vaya a saber uno, que demonios estaba haciendo y con quién… —inmediatamente me arrepentí luego de decir esa última frase. Emmett se me quedo mirando y frunció su ceño.

—Acabas de insinuar que papá le es infiel a mamá —dijo con la voz quebrada, pero él necesitaba saber que mi padre no era ningún santo.

—Sí, hay cosas que él ha estado haciendo y Kate lo ha visto también —mi hermano tenía la cara comprimida por el dolor que le causaba esta revelación, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No… no puede… ser —decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Kate lo vio entrar en un restaurant acompañado de una mujer, y antes de que preguntes o dudes, ella me había explicado bien que no estaban en plan de trabajo o nada de ese estilo, ellos más bien parecían estar en una cita… y yo le creo a Kate —dije enojándome otra vez de la misma forma que la primera vez, cuando Kate, me lo había confirmado.

—Dios, es un maldito, como pudo—recién ahora se había dado cuenta de la basura de padre que nos había tocado.

—No sé, solo sé que lo odio, lo odio como jamás imagine hacerlo—dije con rabia en mi voz

Nos quedamos en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos sentimos la voz de mi padre, que del segundo piso nos llamaba, subimos corriendo y lo vimos a él en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas sin derramar. El maldito lloraba. —Tarde —pensé para mis adentros.

Al entrar mi madre estaba despierta y en cuanto nos vio entrar cerró sus ojos e inhalo aire.

Yo y mi hermano nos sentamos el bore de su cama uno de cada lado y la miramos.

—Mis bebes… cuantos los amo—dijo con su voz débilmente.

—Mamá no… —quise decir pero me interrumpió.

—Shhh déjenme decirles algo, no quiero que estén mal, quiero que estén feliz, quiero que sean feliz —volvió a tomar aire pero esta vez se le dificulta más.

—Recuerden que mamá siempre los va a amar, Emmett mi pequeño hombrecito, cuida a tu hermano hijo—le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurro— te lo dejo en tus manos —fue un susurro débil pero aun así lo pude escuchar. Emmett asintió y dejo escapar una lagrima — te amo Emmett —dijo para luego mirarme a mí

— Mamá no, no lo hagas, no te despidas —dije acariciando su mejilla ya casi traslucida

— Sabes que tú eres mi debilidad ¿verdad?, siempre fuiste, sos, y serás mi bebé Ed, hijo no quiero verte lleno de ese sentimiento que tienes ahora, eso no es propio de ti, tu siempre te distinguiste por ser una persona cálida, dulce, tierna y sobre todo amable y respetuosa, ambos son unos caballeros están muy bien educados, bebé no dejes que ese sentimiento que tienes aquí te corrompa—dijo posando su mano en medio de mi pecho, tomo aire y eso pareció dolerle—te amo Edward, te amo —y con eso hizo un gesto para que nos recostáramos junto a ella, así lo hicimos. No sabía cómo, pero un calmado suspiro salió de sus labios, Emmett levantó la cabeza y le hablo.

—Mamá… —dijo con voz penosa.

—Mamá…—volvió a repetir, está vez atragantándose con sus sollozos.

—No… no… mamá, por favor abre los ojos, ábrelos, no nos hagas esto por favor no…—Emmett lloraba mientras la zamarreaba delicadamente. Yo deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientas la abrazaba y lloraba silenciosamente.

Estaba fuera de la realidad, pero aun así pude escuchar un sollozo proveniente de mi padre, mas yo ya no le di importancia.

Así nos quedamos por una hora Emmett hablándole y llorando, mientras que yo lloraba aferrado a su pecho.

Tuvimos que separarnos ya que de un momento a otro habían aparecido mis primos y mi tío Eleazar, ellos nos separaron del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de mi madre y nos alejaron de su habitación, Emmett lloraba desconsoladamente aferrado a Irina, mientras que a mí me llevaba Kate, todos íbamos hacia la cocina.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche, mirando como un equipo forense y personal de una funeraria hacia presencia en mi casa, donde iban y venían, más a mí ya nada me importaba, mi vida se había apagado con la vida de mi madre.

**Fin Flashback**

—Luego de ese día en que murió mi mamá, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, mi padre había estado mal solo una jodida semana, luego de esa semana él nos dijo que se iba de viaje… su excusa era que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar donde había muerto el amor de su vida —aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

—Sin ofender amor… pero tu padre es un canalla—dijo a mi lado Bella quien me escuchaba atentamente.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, Emmett también ya lo sabe, pero él es más tolerante, yo no puedo —dije limpiándome una lágrima traicionera.

— ¿Y… y que paso con la supuesta amante? —quiso saber.

—Pues es la que estaba junto a mi padre—dije inhalando profundamente.

— ¿Cómo? Acaso… es la misma—voltio su rostro mirándome, y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Sí, es la misma, dos meses después de la muerte de mamá; Emmett y yo estábamos devastados, mi tío Eleazar y las chicas habían insistido en ir a pasar una temporada en la casa que ellos tienen en México más precisamente en la Isla Cozumel, nosotros habíamos accedido, pensábamos que un cambio de aire nos haría bien. En cierto punto estábamos entusiasmados de ir, no teníamos ganas de seguir viendo la cara de mi padre. Pero en cuanto llegamos la sorpresa nos la habíamos llevado nosotros. Mi tío Eleazar nos había asegurado que solamente íbamos a encontrar a las personas que la limpiaban, pero no, lo que encontramos fueron fotos de mi padre, acompañado de una mujer joven —reí irónicamente iba a seguir pero Bella me interrumpió.

—¿Él se había ido a vacacionar con esa mujer? —dijo tomando mi dolor como suyo y ahogando un sollozo en mi pecho.

—Sí —dije recordando ese día.

**Flashback**

Él se nos acercaba apresurado a explicar lo inexplicable, mis ojos se habían nublado con lágrimas de furia y rabia, mis puños estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía.

Sorpresa la que nos habíamos llevado al regresar del descanso que nos habíamos tomado Emmett y yo. En mi casa, nuestra casa, la casa de mi madre, hacia una semana que se hospedaba la amante de mi padre

—Hijos por favor…—él muy desgraciado quería explicar lo inexplicable.

— ¿Que nos dirás?, ¡Que no es lo que parece, que lo puedes explicar, pues sabes que… puedes meterte tus explicaciones por donde te quepan! —le dije gritando.

—Edward… —la mujer quiso hablar.

—Tú no te dirijas a mí, dale las gracias a Dios que eres mujer, porque si no ya te estaría arrastrando fuera de mi casa, de la casa de mi madre —ella debió ver en mis ojos a la mismísima muerte, porque enseguida agacho la mirada, estrujándose los dedos nerviosamente.

—Papá si tu no piensas respetar la memoria de mamá en esta casa, nosotros sí lo haremos, y como veo que la relación entre tú y Ed ya es casi inexistente, lo voy a llevar a vivir conmigo a mi departamento, no lo voy a dejar aquí, para que se maten… ah, y por consideración a mamá hubieras esperado un tiempo prudente para dar terminado tu luto y dar a conocer tus conquistas —está vez hablo Emmett, yo ya no podía hablar.

—Mamá aún no se moría y este ya se enredaba con esta, de que luto hablas—

Y con eso salí de la sala y me fui a preparar mi maleta, para irme de esa casa, que ya nada me ataba ahí.

**Fin Flashback**

—Y desde esa vez ya no volví a vivir en esa casa —dije susurrando.

—Mi amor, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso —dijo acariciando mi pecho.

—Lo se… todo este tiempo, me hizo mucha falta la presencia de mi madre, ella sabía entenderme, sabia escucharme, ella simplemente me amaba… así como lo haces tú —dije acariciando su mejilla con tanta adoración.

—Ed, pero… pero yo no soy tu madre —dijo un poco tensa, al parecer me había interpretado mal. Yo la veía de todas las formas habidas y por haber, pero menos como a una madre.

—Ya lo sé amor, y eso lo tengo bien en claro, tu eres mi novia, mi mujer, mi mundo de ahora en más… —eso basto para que ella se relajara totalmente en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo recostados en mi cama, debes en cuando nos dormíamos por cortos periodos, pero aun así ella o yo nos despertábamos con besos.  
Era endemoniadamente hermosa, era la mujer perfecta para mí, ella sabía escucharme, y me amaba con mi historia y todo.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano había viajado hacia sus muslos, los acariciaba con devoción, enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello eh inhale su perfume natural, ella se inquietó pero aun así se volvió a relajar. Lamí su cuello y deje besos húmedos por toda su extensión sin detenerme, una de mis manos desabotono el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre, y sin más, delicadamente fui metiendo mi mano en ese lugar que desde anoche era mío.

Ella emitió un gemido, y dijo mi nombre en voz baja aun con los ojos cerrados. Seguí acariciando e inmediatamente ella arqueo la espalda y abrió los ojos.

—Edward, ¿Que… —ella me miraba con sus ojos color chocolate un tono más oscuro.

—Shhh, solo disfruta —susurre sobre su boca.

—Ed, nos… nos pueden… oír —no la deje hablar.

—No te preocupes mi habitación es la más alejada… ahora cierra esa boquita, o mejor ábrela para mí, solo para mi… —y sin más tome posesión de sus labios y lengua, ella sabía tan bien, que nunca me era suficiente de sus besos.

De un momento a otro ella estaba por llegar a su orgasmo. Acelere mis caricias y ella llego al Olimpo derramándose sobre mi mano. La bese como un poseso mientras ella bajaba del trance en que se había sumergido.

Saque delicadamente mi mano y acomode su ropa.

Cuando ella estaba por recompensarme, dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—Edward…—dijeron tímidamente.

— ¡maldición! —dije bajito, para no se escuchara, pero Isabella sí lo había hecho y la maldita se mofaba en mi cara.

—Edward… —volvieron a repetir, y por la vos deduje que sería Jasper.

—Un momento… —dije y me levante para poder ver que era lo que quería.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dije al abrir la puerta.

—Uhmm… yo… lo siento, si interrumpí algo —Jazz tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero él muy desgraciado tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada —dije casi gruñendo. Él se rio y siguió.

—Oh igual lo siento —dijo mientras seguía riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa Jasper, qué es lo qué quieres? —dije ya, hartado de su presencia.

—Oh… tu padre ya se fue, así que pensamos que como todavía es tu cumpleaños, nos gustaría que estés con nosotros, e Isabella también… —dijo asomando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

—Oh… emm, bueno enseguida vamos —dije tapando su campo visual con mi cuerpo para que no vea a Bella en mi cama y la forma en la que estaba.

—Ok… y primito, de veras que lo siento —no deje que me dijera más nada y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

—Bella, mi padre ya se fue, te apetece ir con los demás, ellos quieren festejar mi cumpleaños — dije rodando los ojos. Esperaba que dijera que no.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto, maldición… yo aún quería seguir en donde habíamos quedado.

—Ok… —dije mientras, esperaba a que se acomodara el cabello, que lo tenía muy alborotado, yo decidí cambiarme mi ropa y a ponerme algo de mí perfume.

La tome de la mano y ella me detuvo

— ¿por qué te perfumas tanto? — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque quiero estar bien para ti —dije y le di un casto beso en sus labios.

—Siempre lo estas, siempre estás bien para mí, hasta el uniforme del instituto te queda perfecto —y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—Lo sé —y le mostré mi sonrisa, esa que sabía que a ella le encantaba.

—Engreído —dijo dándome un codazo en mi antebrazo, le di un beso y salimos a donde todos nos esperaban.

Había tenido una mañana hermosa, una tarde espantosa, pero con la mejor de las compañías, y por suerte mi noche iba a terminar mejor que nunca.

En la sala me esperaban todos los que yo realmente quería, nadie más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora original**: _**Chicas y chicos quiero agradecerles enormemente por los reviews que recibo con cada capitulo de Amor Irracional, jamás pensé llegar a los que he recibido, no solamente cuento los de FF sino que también los del blog de mi queridísima Isabella…**_

_**Todos y cada uno de ellos los guardo… Ok me despido hasta el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Y gracias a mi beta, se que le estoy haciendo salir canas verdes, pero bueno, es mi primera vez, lo siento nena!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, un beso enorme…**_

_***** Gis Cullen *****_


	11. ¡Jacob y su sorpresa!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo ****Beteado ****por: ****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Jacob y su sorpresa.**

**Bella POV.**

— ¡Bella apúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde… —

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Por Dios… qué no puede entender que una mujer necesita arreglarse cuando sale… así sea al supermercado.

—Sabes que… voy a esperarte afuera, y ve sabiendo que has perdido la apuesta te has tardado más de diez minutos en arreglarte—Maldición… maldito sea Edward y su estúpida apuesta.

Anoche antes de irse habíamos apostado, que si yo hoy tardaba más de diez minutos, hoy en la noche cuando se quedara le tendría que cocinar. ¡Ja! Sí como no… yo cocinar. Como si no supiera que soy pésima para la cocina. Hasta el agua se me quema.

Pero claro, como él sabe todo eso, lo uso para ver si se puede divertir un rato con mis frustraciones culinarias, que de por sí son demasiadas.

Habíamos decidido ayer en el Instituto que hoy iríamos al cine a ver no sé qué. Pero según él había una película que estaba de estreno que parecía ser muy prometedora. Y el muy canalla me había apostado que me iba a tardar más de diez minutos, obvio que iba a tardar, si el muchacho llega media hora antes de lo arreglado y comienza a contar apenas entra a mi departamento, eso era hacer trampa, pero no se lo iba a decir. Esto me lo iba a pagar hoy en la noche. Muy bien se aplicaba el dicho _El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor._

Al salir del edificio lo vi recargado sobre su auto cruzado de brazos con su endemoniada y perfecta sonrisa de lado. Me calcé mis Ray Ban negros y pase de largo al asiento del acompañante. Pude escuchar cómo se reía el maldito.

Mientras íbamos hacia el cine, mi memoria me fue llevando a dos meses atrás.

Parecía todo tan lejano lo que habíamos vivido esa noche donde nos habíamos declarado y entregado en cuerpo y alma, esa mañana donde la pasión y el deseo de sentirnos mutuamente nos habían acorralado en la mismísima cocina. Esa tarde donde me había confesado sus miedos del pasado esos que aún lo seguían atormentando.

Lamentaba y odiaba tanto que él llegara a sentirse de tal forma con respecto a su padre, él no merecía sentir todo ese odio dentro de él, eso solo lo lastimaba y lo dejaba imposibilitado para sentirse seguro de que yo no lo iba a dejar.

Varias veces tuve que jurarle que eso jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza.

Por supuesto yo también tuve que confesarle varias cosas sobre mi vida. Le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado a mi vida, mi época en la secundaria, los que en ese entonces eran mis amigos, el engaño que sufrí por parte de ellos, luego mi época en la universidad.

Me acuerdo un episodio en particular que hablando sobre la universidad me pregunto sobre "los pretendientes"

—_Entonces Bella… no tuviste novios en la universidad —pregunto mirándome de reojo mientras estábamos recostados sobre el sofá de mi sala, mirando una película._

— _No —dije, con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Sabía por dónde venía la cosa._

— _Bien —dijo más tranquilo y acomodándose mejor detrás de mí._

— _En realidad… solo tuve un buen amigo. Él era el único del sexo opuesto que me caía realmente bien—dije con la risa a punto de salir. Sabía que eso lo iba a poner de los pelos. Y así fue._

— _Acabas de decirme que no tuviste novio Isabella, ponte de acuerdo —dijo apartándome de su pecho para mirarme a la cara._

— _Me pongo de acuerdo Edward, Jacob solo era mi amigo nada más, aparte fue solo mi amigo__,__ porque con Rose no se llevaban para nada bien, se odiaban —dije recordando cómo entre ellos siempre hubo rivalidad respecto a mi amistad. Aunque yo siempre y sin lastimar a Jacob preferí a Rosalie, a él solo lo veía como un hermano._

— _Así que se llamaba Jacob… — murmuro entre dientes. Era tan tierno cuando se ponía en celoso._

Esa noche habíamos terminados ambos bañados en sudor y agotados luego de que, según él, haberme vuelto a reclamar como de su propiedad.

Eso también me llevaba a momentos incómodos cuando por insistencia de él íbamos a su departamento a pasar el rato y nos encontrábamos a Emmett.

Había quedado todo más que bien y arreglado entre nosotros. El prometía apoyarnos y no decir nada de nuestra relación.

Esa noche en el club había tenido que desnudar mi alma y mis sentimientos para que él me creyera que lo que le decía era cierto, que yo amaba a su hermano y que jamás lo dañaría, que simplemente había pasado.

_**Flashback**_

—Dime que para ti no es un juego Bella, porque si es así yo…—no lo deje terminar.

— ¡No! Por Dios…yo… yo lo amo Emmett, te juro que jamás quise que pasara, luche contra este sentimiento… pero no pude—dije con la voz entrecortada. Emmett me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Él amaba a su hermano.

—Bella, entiendes que el aún es joven, que tiene toda la vida por delante…— ¡Maldición que lo sabía!

—Lo sé yo jamás le cortaría las alas, necesito que entiendas que Edward es todo lo que necesito para seguir, mi vida, que aunque siempre tuve a Rose, estuvo vacía, sufrí demasiado por amor y Edward me devolvió esa confianza… yo también tengo miedo, él es joven ¿Y si alguna vez es decide alejarse de mí? ¿Qué hare? Esta vez no lo soportaría…—no con Edward todo era diferente. Si con lo de Demetri pensé que era amor, con Edward podía dar mi vida por él. Dios, estaba jodida por él. Lo amaba.

—En el instituto se pueden enterar, tú puedes perder mucho más que Edward, ¿eso no te preocupa?

—Por supuesto, pero es un riesgo que tomare, Edward ya es mayor y sé que él lo vale, por eso queremos esperar a finalizar este último año y ya luego veremos.

—Él comenzara la universidad, ¿y tú que harás?

—Yo… yo aún no lo sé, más adelante veremos—se quedó pensando un minuto y luego hablo—entonces lo amas… vaya, quien lo diría, el pequeño Eddie enamoro a toda una mujer—se rio y pude ver la aprobación a nuestra relación.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con lo nuestro? –

—Aunque no lo esté Edward jamás me haría caso, así que prefiero confiar en que tú lo sabrás cuidar Bella, él… nosotros sufrimos demasiado y la verdad no nos hacen falta más golpes a nuestras vidas.

—Entiendo, igual ahora estamos enojados… él… él me dejo plantada y…

—Con respecto a eso yo… es culpa mía, nosotros discutimos, lo golpee, se le ha roto el celular yo no deje que asistiera… en fin ya el luego te lo contara todo, aparte de todo esto, nuestros primos están de visita por el cumpleaños de Edward y…

— ¿Esas… esas chicas son… son tus primas?-

—Sí… vinieron de sorpresa, veraz ellas y mi primo…—Y así nos quedamos un rato más mientras él me contaba un poco sobre esas chicas.

Juro por dios, que no cabía de alegría cuando supe por fin que Emmett nos apoyaba, al final las cosas volvían a su caudal. Necesitaba a Edward, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mierda aun lo recordaba y me daban escalofríos.

Luego de esa vez no nos veíamos muy seguido, solo cuando quedábamos en casa de Rose o las veces que Edward me llevaba a su departamento.

Aun así cada vez que nos cruzábamos se podía palpar su incomodidad de ver a su hermano con su profesora. En ese aspecto Emmett no se podía quejar. Edward no le había llevado problemas y sus calificaciones eran más que buenas. El simplemente lo aceptaba y nos respetaba.

En la semana que transcurrió luego de su cumpleaños, pude conocer a sus primos. Eran chicos realmente divertidos. Tanto Rose como yo habíamos congeniado muy bien con las chicas. Alice la novia de Jasper era una chica realmente enérgica, y más ahora que estaba con los preparativos de su boda, que por supuesto nos había dicho a mí y Rose que seriamos parte de sus Damas de Honores junto a las mellis. Kate e Irina eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. El amor que ellas profesaban por los muchachos era inmenso y que decir por su hermano Jasper, tanto él como ellas sabían comunicarse con una simple mirada.

Mi amiga y hermana del alma como siempre volaba entre las nubes cuando entre medio de conversación aparecía en nombre de Emmett.

Luego de esa noche en el club, ellos habían hablado y comenzado una relación de novios.

Una tarde luego del Instituto nos habíamos reunido en _**Break **_y me había contado que luego de salir del club y de llevar a Irina al departamento él la había acompañado hasta la puerta del suyo. Ella ni lenta ni perezosa y con cierto grado de alcohol en su sangre lo invito a entrar. Según ella, la había dejado fuera de juego al arremeterla contra el respaldo de su sofá para luego llevársela a la cama y estar toda la noche juntos.

Di por seguro que parte de mi incomodidad cuando me cruzaba con Emmett, era por los relatos tan detallados que me contaba mi amiga.

Obvio que yo también le había contado como había estado mi noche, por supuesto que sin los detalles, eso me los guardaba para mí.

Lo recordaba todo tan bien y con tanto entusiasmo que a veces se me hacía irreal lo que estaba viviendo. Solo había veces que la realidad de lo que me pasaba me llegaba como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, cuando veía como la mocosa de Tanya Denali se le insinuaba a mi novio, sin yo poder hacer nada.

Varias veces tuve que interceder cuando las cosas iban demasiado lejos al ver como ella acariciaba su cabellos o parte de sus brazos… maldita pendeja de mierda… la única que podía tocar su cabello era yo, y la muy perra lo hacía. Podía ver como Edward trataba de controlarse quitándole sus manos de encima, pero yo sabía que la pendeja esta no aceptaba negativas y en esos momentos tenía que intervenir yo.

No todo en nuestra relación era perfecto, había altos y bajos, pero siempre sabíamos cómo solucionar todo. Aun así, mi inseguridad a veces salía a flote cuando de Edward se trataba. A veces sentía miedo de lo que podía suceder en un futuro, sí Edward conocía alguien más joven y de su edad, pero inmediatamente alejaba esos pensamientos tontos que tenía, yo podía ver el amor en sus ojos, lo podía sentir, él me lo hacía sentir cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Él me amaba.

— ¿En qué piensas?, has estado cayada todo el viaje… ¿estas enojada? —Dijo mientras estacionaba en las instalaciones del cine.

— ¿Qué? No amor, claro que no… solo estaba pensando—dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó mientras se acercaba y me sentaba en su regazo.

—Sobre nosotros y sobre lo mucho que te amo—dije antes de besarlo dejando que mi lengua jugara sobre sus labios. El abrió su boca y dejo que mi lengua liberara una guerra con la suya.

Luego de calmar esa imperiosa necesidad que ambos teníamos de besarnos, él se separó y junto nuestras frentes.

—También te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? — claro que lo sabía, él me lo demostraba en cada beso, caricia, gemido… ¡Mierda, me estaba excitando!

—Lo sé—me volví a acomodar en mi asiento, porque lo más seguro es que terminaríamos haciéndolo en el asiento trasero.

Bajamos, él compro las entradas y nos fuimos a la sala donde nos tocaba la función.

Pude distinguir las escasas parejas que también estaban a la espera de que empezara la dichosa película.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sin más mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Amor… despierta—sus labios se paseaban por el largo de mi cuello y me susurraba bonitas palabras a mi oído

—uhmm… ¿Qué? aun no empieza la película—pregunte un poco somnolienta, sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bella amor, la película ya termino, te has dormido todo—dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Lo siento, yo… estaba cansada— ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Está bien entiendo, anoche te quedaste hasta tarde corrigiendo trabajos – me beso e hizo que me levantara.

— ¿vamos a mi departamento? Emmett no está, salió con Rose y volverán tarde.

—Ok, pero solo un rato recuerda que hoy íbamos a quedarnos en mi departamento, oh y antes tengo que pasar a la casa a recoger las galletas que te hice—dije recordando la receta que me paso Rose

— ¿Tu cocinaste? —Lo mire ofendida por el tono que uso.

—Por supuesto, Rose me paso la receta, fue fácil, la primera bandeja se me quemaron todas no pude salvar ninguna, pero la segunda me salieron bien… supongo.

—Está bien—

Salimos del cine y de camino a mi departamento se me ocurrió molestar a Edward

—Edward… sabes, Tanya me ha pedido tu número celular.

—Y… y ¿se lo diste?

— ¿Quieres que se lo dé?

—No, por supuesto que no… no me dejara de molestar, esa tipa es tan molesta –

—Lo sé, pero no te parece molesta cuando acaricia tu cabello.

— ¿Qué? Tú sabes que eso me irrita y que yo siempre le quito la mano, aparte… —no lo deje terminar. Amaba cuando se enojaba

—Amor tranquilo… lo sé, solo quería molestarte un poquito.

— ¡Oh tu tonta! —Yo me largue a reír y el acompaño mis carcajadas.

Así en un ambiente lleno de alegría llegamos a mi departamento, tomados de la mano.

Edward estaba esperándome en la sala mientras yo estaba en la cocina guardando las galletas en una bolsita de papel, cuando se escuchó el timbre de mi puerta.

-Yo abro Bella— me grito Edward mientras se disponía a abrir.

Pude escuchar como Edward hablaba con alguien. Salí de la cocina con la bolsita en mis manos y tanta fue mi impresión de saber quién era que solté la bolsa llena de galletas…

— ¿Jacob? —Dios mío, era él, mi amigo.

—Él mismo…- dijo él, usando ese tonito que tanto fastidiaba a Rose—Corrí hasta él y lo abrase. Hacía más de dos años que no, nos veíamos, habíamos perdido contacto cuando se había ido a Europa a concretar una beca para un máster en Psicología.

—Jake… tanto tiempo, pasa por favor—

—Bells puedo venir en otro momento si estas ocupada—dijo mirando a Edward.

— ¿Qué? No, pasa—

—Bien…

Nos sentamos en los sofás de mi sala yo junto a Jacob y Edward frente a nosotros mirándonos con su ceño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Cuéntame Jake ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo te ha ido en Europa?, ¿hace cuánto que volviste?… - antes de seguí hablando fui interrumpida por un ¿enojado? Edward

—Isabella no, nos presentas—Oh lo había olvidado, de seguro Edward se había enojado por eso.

—Si lo siento… Jacob él es Edward mi…—no me dejo terminar y contesto por mi

—_su novio…_—contesto frio y sin humor remarcando las palabras, lo que no me espere jamás fue lo que hizo a continuación. Se paró de su lugar y fue hasta donde yo estaba tomándome de la mano y llevándome consigo, sentándome en su regazo.

—Edward ¿cuál es tu problema? – pregunte un poco enojada.

—Ninguno—dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Estaba tenso, podía sentirlo. Pero no veía Jacob hace mucho y él tenía que entender eso. Él era mi amigo también.

—Bien, entonces déjame sentarme en el sofá –

— ¿No estas cómoda aquí? Siempre te gusta sentarte en mi regazo—

—Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento—agacho su cabeza y aflojo su agarre, aun así no me levante. Sabía lo que le pasaba, se estaba sintiendo inseguro. Por esa misma razón ni siquiera atine a levantarme, pero luego hablaría con él. Edward debía tenerme confianza.

Me acomode en sus piernas para quedar frente a Jacob que nos miraba con una sonrisa a punto de salir.

— Y bien Jake, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunte contenta y feliz de que el haya venido a buscarme. Teníamos tanto de que hablar. Oh cuando se enterara Rose, pegaría el grito en el cielo.

— Bien, acabo de volver hace dos días, eh llamado a tus padres y ellos me dieron tu dirección, pensé que ya no vivías más aquí… pero déjame decirte que tienes un departamento de lujo has cambiado todo –

— Sí lo he logrado con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio

— Lo sé, siempre supe que lograrías obtener tu propio hogar, ¿Sigues dando apoyos escolares?

— No Jake, eso fue cuando aún no me había recibido de profesora. Ahora soy titular en el Instituto más caro de todo Seattle junto a Rose –

— La rubia también enseña ahí… Oh eso me gustaría verlo

— No seas malo, ella es una de las mejores

— Apuesto a que en ese instituto, solo hay niños caprichosos—pude sentir como Edward se tenso

— Emm… no, no todos son así. Pero Jake por favor, cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

— Bueno… cuando me fui de aquí y perdí todo contacto de ustedes, pensé que ya no nos íbamos a volver a ver. En Europa estuve viajando por España, Francia, Italia e Inglaterra. Bells ese continente es hermoso, las personas, sus diferentes geografía, sus culturas, sus historia.

Conocí muchísima gente durante estos dos años, y también extrañe a mucha gente.

A cada lugar donde iba, siempre había algo que me atraía. Las universidades de cada país eran lo más, aunque la mejor creo que fue la Universidad de Cambridge en Inglaterra, fue la mejor, su programa de estudio es uno de los mejores que he podido apreciar a lo largo de todo mi viaje…

Y así me fue contando como disfrutó de su beca, los lugares que visito, la gente que conoció. Como había logrado perfeccionar su carrera, sus logros tanto personales como profesionales. Nos mostró algunas fotos que había traído ya que las otras las tenía en una memoria. En las fotos se podía apreciar los paisajes, gente que posaba junto a Jake, fotos en las distintas universidades donde había estado y… Jake con una chica. Esa chica aparecía en muchas de las fotos era hermosa, cabello rubio ojos celestes, facciones delicadas, simplemente hermosa. Lo mire un segundo y el pareció entender el porqué de mi mirada inquisidora, me sonrió y agacho su cabeza.

— Que te puedo decir Jake… estas fotos son geniales, me alegro que te hayas disfrutado de tu viaje.

— Sí, realmente el pase bien – pude ver como por un momento su mirada se entristecía cuando hablaba, para luego recomponerse y sonreírme.

Edward no había pronunciado palabra, estaba tenso y nervioso, a cada momento pasaba su mano por su cabello despeinándolo aún más si era posible.

—Jake ¿dónde te estas hospedando?

— En un hotel, hasta que decida volver a La Push, pero primero tengo que avisar y hablar con mi padre —dijo medio cauteloso. Algo le pasaba, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con su viaje y esa chica rubia, que aprecia en sus fotos, luego le preguntaría.

— Sí quieres puedes quedarte aquí, en lo que avisas a tu padre y lo pones al tanto de todo— Jacob era mi amigo y el que lo conocía podía ver a simple vista que no lo estaba pasando bien.

Edward me sujeto de las caderas con sus manos y me acomodo en su regazo. Sabia de primera mano que mi propuesta a Jacob no le era para nada de su agrado. Esto me traería una discusión, pero él tendría que entender.

— Bien, sí a ti no te es mucha molestia acepto quedarme, solo tendría que ir a recoger mis cosas al hotel y canelar mi cuenta.

— Claro anda yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

— Ok…—se paró y se acercó hasta la puerta acompañado por mí— gracias Bells, te debo una ahora más que nunca necesito de una amiga.

— No te preocupes, luego hablamos de eso, apuesto que esa chica de las fotos tiene algo que ver —un brillo iluminó sus ojos y di por afirmativa su respuesta. Miro por encima de mi hombro y saludo a Edward…

— Fue un placer Edward.

— Adiós… —dijo Edward de mala manera.

— Nos vemos Jake.

— Adiós Bella —me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió.

Edward se paseaba por la sala alrededor del sofá de tres cuerpos.

— Edward me puedes decir ¿qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Qué, que me pasa?

— Sí.

— Bella ese tipo se va a quedar aquí en tu departamento, y no quiero, no me gusta.

— Ese tipo, tiene nombre y es Jacob, mi amigo y se quedara aquí te guste o no. ¿Qué piensas que hare estando con él, los dos solos?, Edward a Jake lo veo como a un hermano y sé que él está necesitando de mi ayuda en estos momentos.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?, hoy íbamos a estar juntos, los dos solos.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?, puedes quedarte si quieres.

— No, no quiero.

— Estas actuando como un niño Edward, deja la paranoia, mañana si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento —él pareció pensarlo— anda no seas así, Jacob es solo mi amigo, y está necesitando de mi ayuda.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?, él no dijo nada de que necesitara ayuda.

— No hizo falta, lo conozco, aparte estoy segura que no dijo nada porque tú lo estuviste mirando con mala cara desde que llego —me acerque a él, que se había sentado en él apoya brazo del sofá y me acomode entre sus piernas, pase mis manos por sus hombros y acaricie su nuca.

— Edward, por favor no seas así, Jacob es una buena persona, ¿acaso desconfías de mí?

— No… solo, me cuesta aceptar que un hombre que no sea yo se quede aquí contigo.

— Amor, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

— Lo sé, pero… —no lo deje hablar y lo bese pasando mi lengua por sus labios y entrando en su boca sin permiso alguno. El beso era demandante y lleno de pasión, adoraba besarlo.  
Edward llevo sus manos a mi trasero por debajo de mi minifalda de jeans y lo froto con ganas y fuerza haciéndome jadear. Me acerque más aun hasta frotar mi pelvis con la suya haciendo fricción y notando como aparecía ese bulto en sus pantalones. Lo tome de las manos e hice que se para y lo encamine hasta que quedo sentado en el sofá, me pare entre sus piernas y lleve mis manos al botón de mi falda y lo desabroche. Me quede en bragas y con la camisa de gaza transparente puesta

— Bella, está por venir tu amigo —dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas y llevándolas a mi trasero, para acercarme a él y hacer que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su sexo.

— Seremos rápidos —dije frotando mi centro contra su erección ardiente y palpitante, lleve mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y trate de quitarle sus pantalones junto con sus bóxeres y bajarlos hasta sus rodillas.

Sentir nuestras carnes rosándose, llenándonos de placer era algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría, para mí cada vez que hacia el amor con Edward era como la primera vez, me entregaba a él sin dudar, dejándome llevar por tan exquisitas sensaciones.

No aguante más, e hice a un lado mi braga tome su miembro acariciándolo unos segundo y lo acomode en mi entrada frotándolo contra mis labios vaginales esparciendo toda la humedad que él me había provocado

— Bella…—dijo mientras levantaba su pelvis inconscientemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos soltando sonoros gemidos. Sin más me deje ir de golpe gimiendo ambos por el gozo que sentimos. Me acomode bien sobre él y comencé a subir y bajar lento y tortuoso.

— Bella… por favor amor —sus manos iniciaron el camino a mis pechos amasándolos y pellizcando mis pezones volviéndome loca.

Tomo mis caderas para incrementar la velocidad y así lo hice.

— Así… así, muévete como… a mí me gusta… ahh Bella.

Lo monte tan desesperadamente que a los pocos minutos sentí formarse ese orgasmo, que estaba segura sería inminente y delicioso.

Chille como condenada mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos y lo jalaba, para luego llevar mis manos a su pecho y acariciar sus pezones por encima de su playera. Eso termino de enloquecerlo.

— Oh… oh… Bella estoy por… —escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y yo lo tome de su cabello incrementando la velocidad. No aguante más, contraje mis paredes vaginales dejándome llevar por ese orgasmo abrasador.

— Oh mierda… Bella…—lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí llenándome de él. Su respiración era agitada, aun jadeaba. Sobre su rostro, una fina capa de sudor brillaba, algunos mechones de su cabello estaban adheridos sobre su frente haciéndolo ver ante mis ojos al ser más hermoso de la tierra, y era mío… completamente mío.

— Fuimos rápidos ¿verdad? —él se rio y me abraso. Pasamos un momento así como estábamos sin movernos, solo abrasados. El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricio…

— Lo siento Bella, siento mucho ser tan infantil —lo bese y el volvió a separarse— Jacob se puede quedar aquí contigo yo no me opondré —lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados pero con burla.

— Yo no te he pedido permiso.

— Lo sé, solo quería que sepas que acepto tus decisiones.

— También lo se… no tienes que preocuparte, te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Nos dimos una ducha rápida y el decidió irse para que cuando Jacob regresara no se sintiera incómodo y pudiéramos hablar.

Se despidió en la puerta besándome y dijo que en la noche me llamaría y que al otro día lo pasaría todo el día completo conmigo.

Luego de quince minutos, de haber acomodado el desorden que habíamos dejado, comencé a preparar lasaña para cuando viniera Jacob. En lo que la ponía en el horno sonó el timbre.  
Fui a atender y sí era mi amigo, que venía cargado con dos maletas y un bolso de mano.

— Pasa Jake.

— Bella, enserio muchas gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos. Acabo de hacer lasaña para que comamos mientras me cuentas que es eso que te preocupa —él asintió, su semblante era triste y cansado— ¿me contaras todo? —pregunté.

— Te contare todo —me confirmo dándome una triste sonrisa.

Antes de indagar en su vida, le mostré donde dormiría.

Cuando había comprado el departamento me había asegurado de que el mismo, tuviera una habitación de huéspedes, y aunque era muy pequeña, demasiado diría yo, la había podido amueblar de modo que había quedado, bastante bien. Sobre un piso elevado, sin cama ni nada, había acomodado un colchón matrimonial, el fondo de la habitación la había diseñado mi padre, simulaban maderas desgastadas. La habitación era pequeña, pero muy luminosa.

Jacob dejo sus maletas al pie del colchón y salimos hacia la cocina a preparar la mesa para la cena.

Una hora después, con un Jacob muy satisfecho y yo realmente llena, nos dirigimos a la sala mientras el café que habíamos decidido tomar se terminaba de calentar.

Me acomode sobre el sofá y Jake se sentó junto a mí pero alejado.

— Jake…—no me dejo terminar y comenzó contándome que era eso que lo hacía lucir así de triste.

— En unos de mis viajes conocí a una chica, Renata Speranza. Al principio me caía como una patada en las pelotas, no nos hablábamos y si lo hacíamos era solo para pelear y basurearnos –decía mientras sonreía, no lo interrumpí, solo deje que se desahogara– ella era realmente odiosa. Pero un día me demostró todo lo contrario. Una noche habíamos quedado con unos compañeros en terminar un trabajo de exposición, ella estaba en ese grupo junto a otras personas. Habíamos terminado tarde y solo quedábamos nosotros dos, cuando terminamos salimos del bar donde solíamos ir a estudiar y fue cuando un muchacho la tomo del brazo queriéndosela llevar. Era su hermano, Santiago.

Él la acusaba gritándole, que era una puta, por estar con un tipo como yo, al parecer él nos había visto dentro del bar y pensó que ella y yo estábamos en una cita o algo así. Ella le gritaba, lo insultaba y le decía que él no era su padre para meterse en su vida, eso lo había enfurecido y la abofeteo.

En ese momento vi todo rojo y quise matarlo por haberla golpeado, pero Renata me contuvo y volvió a gritarle que yo era la persona que amaba y eso era lo que a ella le importaba.

Tendrías que haber visto la cara de idiota que puse al escuchar eso. Luego de eso ella se sentía tan mal, la vi tan vulnerable, frágil… la chica soberbia que siempre había visto, había desaparecido. Yo aun en shock la había llevado al Hotel que me estaba hospedando, ahí quise preguntarle si lo que le había dicho a su hermano era verdad o solo lo decía para joderlo a él, pero ella no me dejo ni terminar solo me beso y me dijo que sí, que era verdad. Al parecer ella estaba enamorada de mí desde hacía bastante tiempo y no sabía cómo demostrármelo… Ya sabrás como terminamos esa noche. Y aunque yo no la amaba, ella con paciencia y esfuerzo logro enamorarme. Luego de un año, puedo asegurarte que Renata es el amor de mi vida, es mi cable a tierra, simplemente lo es todo.

No podía creer la historia de amor que había escuchado, Jacob hablaba con adoración cada vez que la nombraba, cualquiera que lo escuchara podría asegurar que la amaba con locura.

— Jacob, ¿y cuál es el problema? —pregunté queriendo saber porque aun con los ojos vidriosos al recodar como es que había llegado a amar a Renata, seguía con su semblante triste.

— Su madre y hermano no aceptan nuestra relación y ahora mucho menos más que antes, la desheredo de su herencia —lo mire sin comprender ¿herencia? Acaso la chica era ¿rica? – sí Bella, Renata es rica o lo era, no sé ni me importa —dijo frustrado pasándose las manos por su cabello corto.

—Oh… puedo entender por lo que están pasando, pero hay algo que sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué ahora más que nunca ellos no aceptan su relación? —no entendía como una madre no lograba ver cuán feliz era su hija

— Porque…—tomó aire y lo soltó despacio— porque Renata está embarazada –sus ojos brillaron por lagrimas sin derramar —ella sigue en Italia, le prometí mandarle el pasaje en cuanto hablara con mi familia y los pusiera al tanto de todo, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Jacob… no pensaras dejarla sola ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no Bella! —Dijo mirándome medio enojado— pero, ¿te acuerdas cuando te conté las tradiciones de los Quileutes?… Bella, ellos se casan entre ellos, tengo miedo, miedo de que mi familia no acepte a Renata y si eso ocurre ¿Qué hare? Sin su familia y sin la mía yo… yo no sé si podre —pude ver las primeras lagrimas asomarse de sus ojos. Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

—Tranquilo Jake, veraz como tu familia los ayudara. Jacob es tu familia tú más que nadie los conoces, recuerdo cuando me decías como era tu padre contigo y tus hermanas, y lo amorosas que eran ellas ¿En verdad piensas que ellos no aceptara tu felicidad, y más sabiendo que ese amor dio su fruto? —él me miro a los ojos y en los suyos pude ver esperanza. Le sonreí y frote su espalda.

— Gracias, gracias por escucharme y ayudarme en este momento.

— De nada, pero ¿cuándo hablaras con tu padre?

— Mañana a primera hora llamare mi padre, y le contare por lo menos parte de la verdad, creo que para la noticia del bebe sería bueno que estuviera Renata conmigo —al mencionar a su bebe sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿De cuánto esta Renata?

— De cinco meses, mira… —saco de su bolsillo trasero su celular y me mostro la pantalla. En ella se podía apreciar el perfil de un bebe en una ecografía 4D. Dios era hermoso

— Es precioso Jacob…

— Preciosa Bella… es una niña, voy a ser papá de _una bella bambina*_ – lo último lo dijo en con un lamentoso sollozo. Me partía el alma verlo así— extraño a Renata, extraño su panza, extraño acariciar su vientre, besarlo, dormir y despertarme junto a ella… _estraneo l'amore della mia vita*_ —él debía hablar de inmediato con su familia, estaba segura que ellos no le darían la espalda.

Él me siguió mostrando fotos de su celular donde aparecía Renata con su abultado vientre y de otras ecografías de su bebe. Hablamos de cómo había hecho todo este tiempo, me contó que mientras estudiaba trabajaba en una librería, y que eso les alcanzaba para los gastos médicos de Renata ya que él y ella vivían con la beca que Jacob había obtenido.

— Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó mirándome.

— Sí.

— Edward y tu ¿De verdad son novios?

— Sí, es verdad —dije suspirando, acordándome de la tarde apasionada que habíamos tenido— él… él es el amor de mi vida… si supieras como apareció en mi vida, fue toda una odisea darme cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, aún sigo teniendo una piedra en el camino que no nos deja ser completamente libres —le sonreí melancólica.

— ¿Y cuál es esa piedra? Bella tú no eres de esas mujeres que se deja amedrentar por cualquier cosa, ¿Qué puede impedirles ser completamente libres? —preguntó interesado, por lo que le iba a decir. Suspire y lo mire a los ojos por lo que estaba por decirle.

— Edward… él es mi alumno —sus ojos se abrieron como plato, pero no dijo nada— yo enseño en el Instituto donde él asiste, aparte de eso soy su tutora —mis ojos se aguaron al darme cuenta de cuán difícil es nuestro amor.

— Wow Bella, se me cruzaron un montón de cosas por la cabeza de que podría ser, pero jamás tu alumno… yo no soy quien para juzgarte y sé muy bien la clase de mujer que eres, y sé también que si no estuvieras realmente metida hasta el tuétano, jamás hubieses dejado que pasara algo así —me sonrió y paso su brazo por mi hombro —se te nota a leguas lo enamorada que estas, cuando lo miras tus ojos se encienden —lo mire y me zarandeo un poco.

— Lo amo Jacob, jamás pensé enamorarme de esta forma y mucho menos de un alumno pero así sucedió y solo Dios sabe cuánto pelee con este sentimiento que termino ganándome– recordé las veces que me negué lo que sentía

— ¿Su familia lo sabe?

— Sí, su hermano quien es novio de Rosalie en un principio tuvo sus dudas conmigo, pero ahora está todo bien y lo acepta, además Edward ya es mayor de edad eso ayudo bastante—

— Así que la rubia es la novia de tu cuñado… pues quedo todo en familia vendrían a ser algo así como con-cuñadas —reí a carcajadas por su ocurrencia, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Luego de calmar mi risa, un bostezo de mi parte me indico que ya era hora de ir a la cama, Jacob se dio cuenta y me tomó de los brazos para levantarme. Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que mañana todo estaría mejor, que descansara y que soñara con su Renata y su bebe, él me aseguró que no hacía falta pedirlo ya que todas las noches lo hacía.

Me tendí sobre la cama rendida, hoy no había estado con Edward… ¡Edward! Mierda… me incorpore y salí hacia la cocina donde había dejado mi celular cargando.

¡Santa mierda! Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto, cuatro llamadas de Edward y una de Rose, y los diez mensajes eran de él. Mierda mañana, me tocaría aguantarme un sermón de la puta madre por no haber contestado. ¿¡Porque coño lo había apagado!?

Frustrada me encamine para mi habitación. Ya era muy tarde para llamarlo, aunque sí lo llamaba él de seguro atendería, pero no, ya mañana le explicaría todo y el entendería.

Volví a tirarme en mi cama y me deje llevar por el sueño.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

Me estire sobre mi costado y lo busque por la cama. Era de Rosalie avisándome que en media hora pasaba a desayunar conmigo… Mierda, tenía sueño.

Me incorpore y me fui directamente al baño. El agua estaba exquisita, pero fue un baño rápido. Salí envuelta en una toalla y busque en mi closet un pantalón corto de jeans y una playera negra que siempre usaba cuando mi humor se ponía negro, me calcé unas Converse rojas y salí sin peinarme el cabello, acomodándolo en una coleta alta.

Al llegar a la cocina quede boquiabierta. Sobre la mesa había un extenso desayuno, había café recién hecho, jugo de naranja, pancakes, frutas, huevos revueltos, tocino, donas… ¡Maldición había donas!

— Jake, ¿qué es todo esto? —medio grite, logrando que mi amigo pegara un salto.

— Bella… me asustaste —dijo llevando se una mano a su pecho. Lo mire con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

— Lo siento, pero ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Desde qué hora estas despierto?— indague queriendo saber desde que hora estuvo preparando toda esta comida.

— Desde temprano, es que no tenía sueño y pensé en hacerte a modo de agradecimiento un desayuno con lo que tenías en tu heladera… ah y solo tuve que salir por las donas —se encogió de hombros.

— Vaya… no pensé que tenía todas estas cosas, casi siempre solo desayuno café con una tostada —dije tomando una fresa y llevándomela a la boca.

—Pues si… al parecer tenías bastantes cosas que ni tu sabias —ambos reímos.

— ¿Alcanza para una persona más?

— Sí, creo que hasta te va a sobrar pero ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Vendrá Edward?

— No, pero si Rosalie, acaba de avisarme.

— Genial, quiero verle la cara cuando me vea.

— Ya lo creo que ella también estará muy gustosa de verte —dije con mi voz sonando a burla

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, contándole como habíamos hecho con Rosalie para ingresar a tan prestigioso Instituto.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y fui a atender.

— Rose, pasa ¿Cómo estás?— entro y me abraso, en sus manos llevaba dos cafés Starbucks mocca y una pequeña bolsita con brownies de chocolates.

— Hola Bella… cariño sostenme esto— me tendió los cafés y los brownies y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

— Rose, te tengo una sorpresa —me miro a la cara con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Ella adoraba las sorpresas. Ya lo creo que adoraría esta sorpresita. — ¡Sorpresa!—grite hacia la cocina. Rose me miro intrigada.

Saliendo con una sonrisa como el del gato en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, apareció Jake caminando tan desgarbadamente como solo él solía caminar.

— ¡Rubia, tanto tiempo! —se acercó a Rose y la abrazo. Rosalie se quedó estática de la impresión y el asombro, mirándome por encima del hombro de Jake.

— ¿Perro? —preguntó Rose separándose de Jake, mirándolo a la cara.

— Él mismo que viste y calza… pero lo de perro estuvo de mas, por esta vez te lo voy a dejar pasar —dijo Jake en tono burlón

— Pero, ¿cuándo volviste Jacob? —lo decía con una sonrisa y ambos rieron.

— Chicos, que les parece si pasamos a la cocina a desayunar ya está todo listo —ambos asintieron. Rosalie aun parecía asombrada.

— Sí, que estoy que me muero de hambre—Jake poso sus manos sobre su vientre y lo froto.

— ¡Cuando no! —le dijo Rose a Jake, empujándolo cuando pasaba por su lado.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina. El desayuno paso entre risas y bromas por parte de los tres.  
Rose se sorprendió pero a la vez se puso contenta, cuando Jake le conto que iba a ser papá y que pronto conoceríamos personalmente a su Renata.

Como siempre aparecieron las bromas por parte de los dos; Rosalie le decía a Jake que de seguro había hecho alguna brujería para poder atrapar a una chica tan bonita. Y él la hacía enfurecer cuando le preguntaba en tono inocente si ella seguía usando el mismo tinte para oxigenarse el cabello.

Por momentos parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo y aun nos encontrábamos en la universidad.

Las bromas siguieron hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Me levante, llevando conmigo una fresa.

Abrí la puerta y un muy enojado Edward me dejaba ver su semblante frio y serio.

— Hola amor…— dije con una sonrisa medio nerviosa. Había olvidado llamarlo.

— ¿Hola amor? ¿Enserio Bella?— dijo adentrándose en el departamento. Quise darle un beso pero me esquivo. Mierda, realmente estaba enojado.

— Lo siento, se me paso llamarte, anoche tenia apagado el celular y… —no debí haber dicho eso.

— ¡Apagaste tu celular! ¿Por qué? Acaso no querías que te molestara —dijo elevando su voz la cual sonó escueta.

— Por supuesto que no, sabes que tú jamás me molestarías, pero se me había acabado la batería y lo puse a cargar como estaba, luego me dormí y hoy a la mañana simplemente se me paso… Edward lo lamento —lo mire a los ojos y él vio la verdad de mis dichos. Suspiro y se acercó a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso.

— Lo siento, es que estaba preocupado, no lo hagas más— dijo juntando nuestras frentes.

— No, lo prometo… ¿Desayunaste?— me separe un poco de él y lo mire a los ojos.

— No, por eso venia ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar? —me encogí de hombros, sabía que se volvería a enojar. Al parecer hoy era el día en que todos se dignaban a invitarme a desayunar.

— Amor… es que…— no pude terminar de hablar ya que de la cocina se escuchó una fuerte carcajada por parte de Rose. Me miro interrogándome y se soltó de mí para dirigirse a dónde provenía esa carcajada.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Jake y Rosalie riendo por una foto que Jacob le mostraba en su celular.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Jacob preparo todo, Rosalie había venido también a invitarme, pero Jake preparo de más así que se quedó, tú puedes quedarte si quieres —me miro con el ceño fruncido y por una milésima de segundo cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

— Claro —se sentó junto a mí y suspiro. Le tendí un plato, cubiertos y comencé a servirle.

— Yo puedo hacerlo Bella —comenzó a servirse él mismo sin mirar a nadie.

— Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Rose mirando a Edward y luego mirándome a mí.

— Bien Rose —dijo él sin mucho humor.

— ¿Qué tal Edward?— le pregunto Jacob alegre, él nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Edward lo miro y si las miradas matasen… ¡Uf!

— Bien gracias, ¿y tú?— pregunto devuelta mientras se llevaba una taza de café con leche a la boca

— ¡Oh yo estoy de maravillas! — Edward volvió a mirarlo y agacho su mirada al plato sin volver a decir nada.

Rosalie miraba a Edward para luego mirarme a mí y preguntarme con la mirada que le pasaba, yo solo me encogía de hombros.

Sabía que le pasaba y yo tenía parte de la culpa, pero pensé que eso ya lo habíamos superado ayer cuando habíamos hablado.

Al parecer a Edward tenía que estarle explicando a cada momento como era la cosa, eso me enojo un poco. Él decía ser un adulto, pero su actitud estaba lejos de ser la de uno.

Hoy sería un largo día… solo esperaba que luego pudiera tener un momento a solas con Edward y volver a plantearle ciertos puntos.

El veía a Jacob como una amenaza, pero lejos de sentirme alagada, por su posesividad, me enojaba a más no poder. Jake era un buen amigo que necesitaba de mi ayuda ahora más que nunca y yo no lo iba a dejar solo. Le explicaría la situación de Jake y él tendría que aceptarlo, por el simple hecho de que Jake solo tenía ojos para su familia.

Edward tenía que entenderlo, o tendríamos serios problemas y ya no hablaríamos tan cordialmente.

Luego del incomodo desayuno de mierda, me dispuse a lavar las cosas que habían quedado sucias. Jacob quiso ayudarme pero Rosalie, dándose cuenta de que Edward y yo necesitábamos hablar decidió llevárselo a conocer a Emmett.

Termine de poner todo dentro de la lava vajillas y acomode la mesa donde antes habíamos comido.

Me di la vuelta y lo encare…

— ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu problema Edward? —le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

— Ninguno —me miro pero lejos de creerle seguí preguntando.

— ¿Ninguno? ¿Estás seguro? Entonces porque actúas de esa forma frente a Jacob, él no te ha hecho nada, sí sigues enojado porque no te he llamado ya te dije que lo sentía—

— No, lo que me enoja es que ni siquiera te dignes en avisarme que hoy _otra vez_ no vamos a pasar el día juntos ¿O me equivoco? —a pesar de que se lo veía enojado, su mirada me mostraba cuan triste estaba.

Edward tenía razón, Jacob estaba en mi casa y no podía dejarlo solo como si nada.

¡Maldita sea!

Me encogí de hombros y suspire. Pero él no debía ser egoísta, Jacob solo se iba a quedar unos días aquí y luego todo volvería ser como antes.

No dije nada y él se dio cuenta que mi respuesta era la que él esperaba.

— Sabes… cuando tengas tiempo y tu "_amigo"_ – dijo señalando con los dedos amigo — te dé un respiro me avisas — ¿Qué mierda quería decir?

— Edward ¿Qué quieres decir? Jacob es mi amigo y si tú no tienes la suficiente capacidad para entender eso, vete, piensa en lo que has dicho y luego vuelve

— ¿Me estas echando Isabella?

— No, pero entiende de un puta vez que Jake es mi amigo… solo quiero que vayas a tu departamento y recapacites sobre lo que has dicho… con tu "_amigo" – _dije imitando su gesto de comillas con mis dedos— has querido decir que Jake es algo más que mi amigo y eso no te lo permito Edward.

— Tienes razón, me voy, este no es el mejor momento para hablar —se giró y se fue hacia la puerta.

— Edward…— lo llame, se detuvo pero no se giró— ¿No te despides? —dije queriendo que por lo menos me diera un beso. Tampoco quería que se vaya de esa forma.

Al ver que no se daba vuelta un nudo se formó en mi garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a aguasen.

— Este tampoco es el mejor momento —abrió la puerta y se fue dando un portazo.

¿Por qué Edward actuaba de esa forma?, Jake solo era mi amigo, él tenía a su familia y lo estaba pasando mal lejos de ella.

Edward no podía ser así de egoísta.

Un dolor se instaló en mi pecho y un presentimiento me hizo ver que ese dolor se quedaría por un buen tiempo.

* * *

***una bella bambina: una hermosa nenita**

***estraneo l'amore della mia vita: extraño al amor de mi vida**

* * *

**Chicas lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero es que no tuve el tiempo para subir el cap :/ PD recuerden que la historia no es mía ) **


	12. NOTA

**Nota**

**Hola chicas, lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para seguir subiendo la historia, pero no os preocupéis os daré la cuenta original de la autora y podrán seguir leyendo la historia y también sus otras historias.**

**Hasta la próxima les quiere Angel Dark1313.**

**Link de la autora: /u/4465331/Gis-Cullen **


End file.
